


Fix It

by BelleCrow



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Season/Series 03, might get more plot, season 3 happened, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleCrow/pseuds/BelleCrow
Summary: Kicking around some fix-it feelings since season 3 broke everyone's hearts.Trevor helps Adrian reclaim his desires. But it's going to be a long road.Only brief Trevor/Sypha though it will be mentioned semi-frequently.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 89
Kudos: 293





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fist time posting anything, constructive feedback very welcome.
> 
> This is the set-up chapter, relationship things should start happening in chapter 2.

Alucard had been expecting it, but he that didn't mean he was ready when the castle doors banged open in a gust of wind. Sypha stood, her hand outstretched, Trevor beside her, whip and sword at the ready. It was an awkward and tense moment, Alucard had been on his way downstairs. He was barefoot and more disheveled than the other two would have ever seen him, while on the other end of the hall Trevor and Sypha stood battle ready.

"What the fuck is going on?" Trevor demanded when no one else spoke or moved. "Am I gonna have to kill you Alucard?" He looked fierce and angry, his teeth gritted, and Alucard wondered if he came at Trevor now, if he would just put him down and end it all. God, maybe he was turning into his father.

But before Trevor could do more than take one aggressive step forward, Sypha's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. "Trevor! Wait, we should let him explain," She turned tired eyes to Alucard, "What is this Adrian? What happened?"

The heavy tension in the kitchen was smothering, nearly a solid presence in the air. Alucard and Trevor sat at opposite sides of the table, the fire at the Belmont's back making his edges glow. Adrian stared at him, meeting steely and determined eyes, while Sypha busied herself making tea for them all.  
When she was finished, Sypha placed a mug in front of each of them, and Alucard murmured thanks. It smelled good, different. He wondered if this was something from the speakers or just a blend picked up while they traveled. 

"Talk." Said Trevor, low and dangerous, breaking Adrian from his contemplation of his tea.

He looked up, meeting Trevor's eyes again. He looked awful, Sypha did too, Alucard thought that everyone around this table looked as though the last month had aged them years. "Belmont," He started, cocking his head slightly to the side, "How would you kill me?"

"We would never!" Sypha exclaimed at once, jumping up and slamming her hands on the table, "Adrian what ever happened we can help, we won't - he wouldn't -"

Trevor took Sypha's hand, gently Alucard noticed, and pulled her back into her seat. He looked at her, and it was clear that something had changed between them. "Let's hear him out Sypha, let me answer and we'll hear his reasoning." He shot a hard glare at Alucard, "And then I'll decide if I have to kill him."

Sypha looked angry and confused, she huffed, running a hand through her hair. "Fine, but I know this is not what it seems."

"How you can still be so trusting..." Trevor shook his head and looked back, fully, to the half-vampire. "You want to know how I'd kill you?"

"I need to know." Alucard's voice was quiet. He sounded already defeated, even to himself.

Trevor leaned back and crossed his arms, frowning. "I'd kill you face to face. Maybe a rematch of our first fight. I'd want to beat you, and look into you're eyes while I put a stake in your heart."

Adrian released the breath he'd been holding in a relieved laugh, Sypha looked shocked and Trevor suspicious,"I knew you'd have more honor than those two," He gestured vaguely in the direction of the entrance, "But it is good to hear it."

Trevor scoffed but Sypha leaned forward, looking concerned. Her eyes, not as bright as they were before, flicked over his tired form. She saw the marks on wrists and frowned. "Adrian?"

He smiled wearily at her. "They came to me asking for help, and friendship. I allowed them in, gave them whatever they asked for. And then they attempted to kill me in my bed." He was determined they should know no more than those base facts. He couldn't stand the judgement and pity if they knew how...

"They fucking snuck on you in your sleep?" Trevor was scowling at Alucard.

"I thought.." He took a heavy breath and stared back down at his tea "I thought them friends, they...they played me for the fool that I am and it nearly cost me my life. I will not be fooled again, I staked their corpses at the door as a warning for others that might try."

The two humans looked at each other and Adrian could see a whole conversation in their gaze. They'd gotten closer, he could tell, and it sent a dull ache through his tired heart.

"I think you should take them down, Adrian." Sypha said, carefully. There was sympathy in her voice, but the tone was matter of fact, like she knew beyond doubt she was right.

Trevor, on the other hand, scowled and crossed his arms. He kicked himself back so he balanced on two legs of the chair and frowned at the ceiling's beams. 

Shooting him a side-eyed glare that he didn't see, Sypha leaned forward and lay her hands atop Adrian's. He flinched and pulled back minutely before stilling. She had noticed. "I can see what happened...what they did to you is unforgivable," Adrian held his breath. She couldn't tell, could she? Was the truth written on him along with the angry marks from his bindings? She paused before continuing, "But this is not a path you have to go down. Even setting hundreds to stakes did not keep a human from banging on your father's door. This won't fix anything."

Adrian's jaw tightened. No, she had no idea. If she knew - god if she knew it all - 

"Leave him, Sypha." Trevor said suddenly, letting his chair thud back to all four legs. "Of course it won't fix anything, but if it makes him feel better to stake them up, I say let 'im."

There was a snappish reply and Trevor answered back, but Adrian let the words wash by him. He was....surprised, but perhaps he shouldn't be. He had some idea what Trevor had been through, watching his life burn, he suspected Trevor had a whole ledger of people in his head whose corpses he would gladly add to the castle's entrance.

"Alucard." 

It was not the first time Trevor called him, he just hadn't heard. "Sorry, yes."

"I said you look like shit," Trevor said and Sypha swatted at him. He dodged it; there was a familiarity to this routine between them. It made Adrian feel fond and also terribly lonely. "You should get some sleep."

"You don't look much better, Belmont." Adrian answered, a knee-jerk reaction to Trevor's words. It made him feel a bit more like himself. 

After Adrian had directed the others vaguely toward a wing with empty rooms and empty beds, he wandered back down into the main hall. He was tired, so, so tired. But he didn't sleep anymore - hadn't since that night. What a change, he thought bitterly, a year asleep and now unable to rest. 

He had been working on fixing up rooms on the main floor, mostly unused in his childhood except for occasionally hosting guests. It had felt like somewhere safe to restart. There were very few memories in those rooms, so that was where he went now. 

The room that he had made his most recent project had been swept, broken furniture pile against one wall, and a few holes in the wall and floor patched. Tonight he'd use the remaining mortar to lay new stones in the damaged hearth. Fitting the rocks he'd collected meticulously together into something both structural and elegant gave him a measure of peace. Working, cooking, gathering food or materials, it was simple and focused, and for now it replaced sleep.

In the morning Trevor and Sypha found Adrian in the kitchen. He had been waiting for them, leaned back in the wooden chair. He watched the two enter, they looked better, just a bit.

"Good morning." He offered politely. 

They responded as he expected them to; Sypha responding tiredly but nicely, and Trevor grumbling an falling into the opposite chair.

Sypha headed towards the cupboards, but Adrian stood and touched her shoulder gently. "Let me, I'll make breakfast." He could do this, his sleep and comfort and peace of mind had been taken, but he could, he would, still do this.

"Thank God," Trevor huffed from his seat, and Sypha shot him a glare. Trevor quickly back-peddled, hands up, "No. no, i just meant it'll be nice for us to have a break from cooking,"

"Us? Or just me?" She frowned. 

Trevor was smart enough not to respond, he tried an apologetic smile and ruffled his hair. 

Back to the room, hands busy preparing a simple meal, Adrain smiled softly. He'd missed them. "So," He turned and layed plates of cold meat and summer fruits on the table, "You've heard my tale, tell me what adventures you've been on."

Adrian listened intently while Sypha spoke and Trevor picked at his food. He'd never seen them Belmont eat so slowly. Adrian watched his fingers pick at fruit and tear pieces of meat while Sypha's words filled his mind. It was unbelievable. Even after everything, the things they had done, the things Adrian had done. He'd pushed a stake through his father's heart, he'd ended it all and still he was not free of the what the man had become. Not only did his father continue to haunt his mind, it seemed that the world was as determined to keep him alive. Would it never end? Trevor and Sypha had stopped it this time, and Adrian could see how much it had cost, but next time? And again? How many...how long...

He jumped at the light touch to his shoulder. Sypha had stopped talking and she and Trevor were watching him with mixed emotions. "I-" He had to clear his throat, take a breath, "I'm so sorry."

This had apparently not been what either human had expected. The Belmont was quick to the offensive, "Why sorry? Did you know something, Alucard? What, were you sitting here playing house and hosting while you knew what that church," he spat the word, "was doing?!"

"Of course not!" The force with which Adrian stood sent his chair screeching back along the stone floor. "How dare you! You don't know what -" He stopped himself. No, focus. "If you think so lowly of me, that I would send my friends into that sort of situation, then you can leave, now."

The Belmont hadn't stood, but his hands were fisted so tightly on the table top that Adrian could hear the creak of his knuckles. His eyes were determinedly on his own clenched hands as he gritted out, "I shouldn't have accused you. But having to stop Dracula again, even through the facade of that cult, then getting word of you staking humans at your door has put me on edge."

Adrian blinked. That had been unexpectedly thoughtful. He looked sideways at Sypha and his expression must have showed his shock because she actually laughed. 

Looking up at the sound, Trevor's blue eyes flicked between Adrian's dumbfounded face and Sypha unable to stop her snickering and his mouth crooked into a smile as well. Adrian shook his head and sat back down. The tension had been broken and things felt almost normal. In the kitchen with the only people close to him, his only friends, and the sunlight starting to brighten the room...He could imagine feeling like things were alright even if he couldn't quite grasp the sensation. 

The following few days passed calmly. Adrian had shown Trevor the repairs he'd made to the hold, and then Belmont had scoffed, but when he ran his hand along the patched wall Adrian saw sentiment there. Sypha spent most of her time eagerly paging through books in the hold. Part of it was a search for keeping Dracula sealed in hell and heading off what was still left of the demon hoard. When she did emerge from the hold it was for meals Adrian made, or to use the opulent bathing chamber. Trevor and Adrian both knew she spent more time there than she let on, but they were smart enough not to mention it. 

Trevor for the most part trained. At first he'd practiced outside, cracking branches down from trees with his whip, but then Adrian had shown him the large sparring room on the first floor. This room had remained largely unscathed and seemingly unused. The sparring mat on the floor was intact if a bit dusty and rows of practice melee weapons still lined the walls. The sound Trevor made upon seeing the room was a bit indecent. 

Adrian spent these days acting as normally around the other two as he could. He watched them perhaps more closely than he would have before, and perhaps it wasn't fair for him to be so paranoid of his companions, but he couldn't help it. 

Four days into this arrangement of recovery and research Adrian's observance garnered him some insight into Trevor and Sypha's understanding of each other. Probably, he thought, that relationship was also responsible for Trevor's more mature attitude. He'd seen them, head's bent close and leaning over some book in a corner of the hold. By all reasoning, Adrian shouldn't have even known where to find them, but he'd been unable to relax his suspicions whilst they were surrounded by the Belmonts' blessed weapons. He never wanted to feel that consecrated bite on his skin again.

So, he'd known exactly where to find them, having tracked their heartbeats through the hold. They were so involved with whatever it was that they'd been looking at, they hadn't noticed Adrian approach. Sypha pointed to something on he page and Trevor blushed and stuttered, denying any knowledge. Sypha cackled and and teased him and Trevor feigned a solemn expression until it broke under Sypha's harassment. He grinned despite himself, and she had leaned forward to kiss his smiling mouth.

Adrian had left quickly, and silently.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter that deals with unfortunate timing and flash backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had to be written, after this and what will likely be a lengthy discussion, there will be a plan to help our poor boy feel at least a little bit loved.

He was wandering the first floor again that night. The room he'd been working on the past few days was finished, and he couldn't fin the drive to begin another just yet. God but he wanted to sleep.   
Adrian sank on to the bottom step of the grand staircase, staring blankly towards the imposing castle doors. The bodies stake beyond it loomed in his minds eye, reminding him that sleep was a thing to be feared. His thoughts wandered to what he had seen in the Belmont hold. There was such an ease between his friends, the way they laughed and shared space, how confident they were that touches were welcomed. Had this been happening before they parted? Had he been to blind, or too naive to see it?

Adrian pressed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes. He was being ridiculous. If anything, he should be happy for them. He was happy for them, he told himself, trying to make it true. They'd found a simple shared happiness in the mess of the world. They deserved that, they deserved peace if only in each others arms. 

But, selfish as it was, he couldn't help but wonder where that left him. Where was there room for him to fit in their trio now? The same place he'd held before, he supposed, slightly apart and distant. They had come back, from how ever far the went, when it seemed like he was in trouble. Or that he was the trouble. But if rumors hadn't reached them of the bodies staked at his door...would they have come back at all?

This was doing him no good. He needed a focus and if it wasn't another dusty old room to repair, he'd find something else.

The artificial lights in the Belmont hold hummed faintly. The noise was strangely soothing, an imitation of companionship in constant, low-level noise. Although Adrian had made repairs and constructed the lift, he'd left the contents of the hold largely undisturbed. He was not fond of the place - it reeked of ink and magic, old bones and holy relics. However, he did not doubt that in sorting through old tomes and scrolls in one of the safer and less depressing parts of the collection, he would find something to pass the time. He smiled to himself, thinking of Sypha's discovery of the penis spell book and wondering if she'd ever put any to use. He snorted, perhaps she'd had to, maybe that was the real Belmont curse.

Abandoning that line of thought before he got himself too far down that particular road, he found a row of shorter shelves with piles of haphazardly stacked papers. It was far in the East corner, away from the Belmont trophy case that turned his stomach and made him hate Trevor, just a little. The papers he shifted were delicate, almost translucent with age. The task demanded focus and precision as not to damage any of the notes and drawings. They were mildly interesting, mostly anatomical and medicinal in nature. His mother had given him books with similar sketches and details and the familiarity of the words and pictures was soothing as he sorted and reordered things into a system that made sense. Some of the sketches detailing medicinal or magical plants were very well done, and he set them into a separate stack that he gathered to take back up to the castle when the shelves were organized.

He was looking down at this papers and rather congratulating himself on finding a task that would surly carry him through at least a few months of sleepless nights. He hardly looked up at the bodies by the door, so absorbed in an intricate detailing of aconite's properties. He'd made it all the way to the top of the grand staircase when he stopped, and realized he didn't know where he was going. Not to his old room, no, that had been boarded up again and would hopefully stay that way. And not to the larger, more adult room he had claimed where the bed was still soaked in blood. The library was out, still in pieces, the study and research room were too steeped in memories. He thought vaguely of the small room a the top of one of the towers, he'd hid in there as a child. It had large windows and a fireplace...he wondered if it was still in usable condition.

It was when he turned one of the dark upper halls he heard the muffled cry, and froze. It had been a quickly stifled shout, perhaps simply one of surprise. But then it was answered by a low, dark tone, and Adrian was heading towards the sound before he had consciously made the choice to do so. 

Another shout, sharper than the last. It had been Sypha's voice the first time, but now, it was Trevor. Adrian came to the door behind which were the muffled sounds of shifting and talking, and then Sypha cried, "Stop it, I said!" And there was a sharp smell and a crackling noise and Trevor swore "Ah, fuck! That hurt!" and Adrian had thrown the door open before thinking about what exactly could be on the other side.

His mind had been full of images of Belmont weapons and hands tied to bedposts, fire at Sypha's fingers and a whip at Trevor's hip. Then all he saw was red, curtains swaying in the night breeze, staining red from blood that soaked the sheets, his hands, everything, everywhere - 

"Adrian!"

The name brought him back, slammed his mind back into the body standing frozen in the doorway of his friends' bedroom. It was Sypha who had called him, she was in front of him now, disheveled and with the blankets clutched around her bare shoulders. Her bright gaze was intent on his face and she was asking what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm-" He swallowed hard, he was crying, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean - or realize. Forgive me." He started to turn, but Trevor spoke. He used his name.

"Adrian, what the fuck did you think - oh," Trevor had been in the background of Adrian's focus, apparently struggling into his trousers. He'd stomped around towards the door after half tying them. Then his words cut off. He must have seen Adrian's face. "What's wrong with him?" He was asking Sypha, which was fair. Adrian was in no state to answer. His eyes were fixed above their heads at the sheer curtain that moved slightly at the open window. 

Sypha was suddenly cupping his face, bringing his gaze down to hers, and when his mind caught up with the action he leapt back so fast he thought he might have phased out momentarily. Sypha stepped back, hands up in a placating gesture. Trevor however came forward, he angled himself in front of the speaker and Adrian watched his hand twitch at his side, where his whip normally sat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, he could still feel tears hot in his eyes but the sensation was as disconnected from him as his voice. "It wasn't them...wasn't me...I shouldn't have-"

Trevor cut of his rasped mutterings, with a sharp shake to his shoulder, pulling his hand back when Adrian manged to focus his eyes on him. He was shirtless, and Adrian could see all the scars he'd not been able to catalog before. None of them matched his own. And why would they? Trevor could hold that chain and feel only cool metal on his skin. He could - He could -

"Stop it! You're seriously freaking me out!" Trevor barked, his eyes were slightly wild and when he touched Adrian's shoulder this time it was to give him a sharp shove backward.

That...helped. The shouting, the real feeling in Trevor's voice. Adrian cleared his throat, blinking with more focused eyes. He noticed the trail of drawings leading down the hall the way he had come and hope distantly that none had been ruined. He didn't want to look at the pair in front of him. God, what a mess. He spoke instead to the empty corridor, trying perhaps too hard to sound like himself.

"Well, I think this has been quite enough for one night. I'm sure we're all suitably embarrassed. I hope you can forgive my intrusion, it was obviously a mistake."

His words were met with silence, and when he chanced a sideways glance at the Belmont his heart dropped. There was understanding there, like he knew, like he'd figured it all out.

His eyes help Adrian's gaze firmly, and his voice was even. "I think we need to talk."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio talk it out. So thats done with? Isn't it???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's taking a bit longer to get through the emotional heavy lifting here than i thought it would.
> 
> Next chapter we'll get Trevor and Alucard's one on one chat about getting back in the saddle, so to speak. Wink wonk.

They were in the kitchen again. The air was heavy again. This time though, it was Adrian's tension that was seeping out to fill the spaces in the dimly lit room. He sat at the table and watched Sypha start a blaze in hearth. She didn't know, yet, what Trevor had guessed. 

The Belmont in question had taken the chair opposite Adrian, and when the dhampir looked up at him, it was to find him meeting his gaze steadily. He waited for Sypha to sit, the newly roaring fire adding a warmth to the room that Adrian did not feel, and then he spoke.

"Adrian," It was low and controlled, and he registered the use of his given name again. "How exactly did those two," he cocked his head in the vague direction of the large front door, "get the drop on you that night?"

Despite the fire, the light and warmth, Adrian felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room and left a cold void in its place. He swallowed once, then again. He had to tell them, after that...scene upstairs, it was only right. "They - No, we were -" he gathered himself, settling his focus on the table again instead of Belmont's steady blue gaze. "I was in an extremely vulnerable and...intimate position with them. They took advantage of it, used my -" He sucked in a breath through his teeth and wondered if the other two knew what it cost him to keep talking, "My inexperience, my loneliness and naivety, to get me exactly where they wanted. I don't know if they planned to stay and try to find more answers, or ransack the castle and hold before moving on to some other trusting fool." He shook his head, tracing the grain of the table softly with one long finger. "I feel them always in my head, on my skin. I haven't slept since, I can't shake the experience. I'm sorry-"

Sypha stood suddenly. She was pale and furious and looked sickened. She moved behind her chair, gripping the back til her knuckles turned white, then took a few deep breaths and moved back to sit again. "Don't." She shook her head roughly. "Don't apologize Adrian. You have nothing to - you didn't -" Her composure had left her, she stood again. This time she walked to the fire and looked into it as she gathered her thoughts. Adrian could see in the ridged line of her posture that she was fitting all the pieces together now. "They raped you." She said to the flames she'd made. "And then they tried to kill you."

Adrian didn't want to cry anymore, he was so tired with it, but that didn't stop fresh tears from forming. Had they really taken advantage of him in that way? Or, as he had wondered in his most pitiable moments, had it genuinely been a reward? A parting gift, as it were. Maybe they had loved him, even if they felt they had to dispatch him. Maybe it wasn't...

"I don't know what to do!" She yelled suddenly, and the fire leapt. "I don't know what to say!"

"Sypha," Trevor had been quiet until now, watching and calm. Of course he was, he'd already known, perhaps from the very beginning. He would know, Belmont that he was, the marks of the holy chain taken from his family's hold. He might have guessed how the pattern that disappeared under the dhampir's shirtsleeves might have continued across his skin. "Sypha, calm down," He turned in his seat, stretching to reach her hand. She didn't turn away from the fire, but she gripped his hand tightly. "I think I'd like to talk with Adrian alone."

"No, no." She took a moment, seemed to center herself. She exhaled slowly and the roaring of the fire softened into something more peaceful. "I'm sorry. I meant it, that I don't know what to say. So instead I will listen." She sat firmly, clearly she had no intention whatsoever to allow Trevor to talk her out of the room. "We are both here for you, Adrian."

Trevor gave her a very calculating look, which she ignored, looking steadfastly ahead. He sighed, "There's really no changing her mind when she gets like this," He told Adrian. exasperated and fond. "Stubborn girl."

Some of the tension seemed to shake out of his bones, this was familiar. He'd told them, what he could stomach to tell, what had happened and they were both still here, needling each other and rolling eyes. They were not disgusted, or worse, sickeningly sympathetic. They were Trevor and Sypha still and it made Adrian relax for the first time in weeks.

He huffed, settling more comfortably into his seat, no longer so stiff and scared. "Yes, I know. I've seen that look before, like when she decided she would get all three of us to save the world."

He could tell Sypha was trying to stay serious, but her mouth twitched. Trevor huffed a good-natured agreement. "Well then, here's how I see things." He pointed at Adrian, "You are not a fool, not in this at least. Maybe a bit sappy and romantic, but you did not let this happen. They," He pointed toward the entrance, "Were filthy excuses for human beings, as bad as the cult and the weird child killing judge we took down. I'd kill them all again, I'd see them dead a hundred times, those two pieces of shit included."

How could he make it seem all so straight forward? Evil deeds done to unaware victims. Adrian and the town of the church, simultaneously taken in and punished for their trust. But that's what trust got you then, wasn't it.

"No, no stop it." Trevor snapped his fingers at Adrian. "I know that look too. Don't shut yourself away Adrian, it never lasts anyway. We'll just keep barging in and dragging you back to the world." There was something in his tone that Adrian had heard before, directed at Sypha and very occasionally himself. He realized, belatedly and so obviously, Trevor loved them. 

His family was gone, his church had cast him out. And then, then he'd found Sypha to reignite his fire, and Adrian to temper the flames. This give and take worked all around, that's what made them, what had enabled them to stand up against all odds and save this mess of a world. Those other two...He'd given and given and they'd taken it all. And the only thing they'd ever given him back was a lie. 

"I know." He said again, softer but more present. He looked at Sypha, and reached out to her. She twined her slim fingers with his. Then he reached out to Trevor, who rolled his eyes but accepted Adrian's other hand. And they did not feel the same as the hands that had pushed him down. 

There was a moment of silence, comfortable and warm until Trevor scoffed that it was more sentiment than he could handle. "That's probably enough thoughtful insights for the night, I really don't know how much longer I can stay civil with no sleep and no sex."

"And there it is," Sypha rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the side. "And don't," She poked Adrian too, "even think about apologizing again. It's all Trevor's fault anyway."

"Hey! I wasn't he one shocking people in the - "

Adrian leaned right across the table and slapped a hand over Trevor's mouth. "I saw quite enough, I don't need to hear about it too." Trevor had the decency to flush, "Besides, I've never seen a sober man have such trouble with his trousers." Sypha burst out laughing and Adrian snickered. He felt like he was settling into himself again. He felt like he could sleep. "Thank you though, for listening, for being here."

"We wanted to give you time to grieve, Adrian," Sypha said, sobering. "But perhaps we should have stayed. I'm sorry."

"I know," He said softly. "But you're both here now and, despite the awkwardness now and I'm sure later, I feel more like myself than I have in years, not just theses few months. Besides," He said, trying to lighten the mood again before they went their separate ways for the night. "I've heard no one's first time is ever that good. My first time has just also happened to be my last." He gave her hand a final squeeze, knocked Trevor's shoulder on his way by, and left the kitchen feeling light and tired and, as Trevor had said, full up on emotion and insights for the night and possibly the morning too.

He heard Trevor and Sypha's voices pick back up in the fire-lit room as he slid out into the dark hall, but he didn't try to pick out the words. The room he'd recently repaired on the ground floor would do for the night. He left the door a jar when he entered and flopped gracelessly onto the refurbished lounge. He wasn't far from the kitchen here, and the familiar cadences of the two humans' voices unwound his mind gently. He remembered falling asleep to these same sounds in the back of their uncomfortable, musty, covered wagon. The lounge was better than the wooden slats, the castle quieter than the road, but it felt the same. He closed his eyes. He slept.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty the moving on has begun! Next chapter the exploration into this new thing kicks off. Go get em boys.

Adrian knew Trevor was in the room with him before he opened his eyes, before he was even fully conscious. He would be able to pick out that steady and sure Belmont heartbeat anywhere. He threw an arm over his face and sighed, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Belmont?"

Trevor snorted, surely rolling his eyes even if the other man couldn't see it. Adrian heard him shift as he came between the lounge and the dim light being cast into the room from the open door. With Trevor's shadow over him he moved his arm away and glared up at the other man, still sleepy, and annoyed. "Well?"

"I'm glad to see you got some sleep," It could have been just a genuine statement but the Belmont was smirking and his eyes were pointedly taking in Adrian's disheveled state. "But I'm sure two days of beauty rest is enough."

That made the dhampir sit up straight. Oh god, it was true. He could feel that familiar stiffness in his limbs at having been dormant for days. It didn't hurt exactly but it was uncomfortable. And he was hungry. He rubbed a hand over his face and tried to push his hair into order. "My apologies, I'm sure you missed me terribly."

Trevor barked a laugh and shoved onto the other end of the lounge, free now that Adrian was sitting up. "I missed your cooking at the very least, oh, and you're out of dried meat." he smirked, "But I did find the wine cellar."

Adrian groaned, "I'm sure you sniffed it out the moment you stepped foot in the door. You were simply waiting for the opportune moment." He could smell alcohol on Trevor now that he was looking for it, but only faintly. No wine for breakfast, at the very least. "I suppose you left Sypha in the hold and snuck down there like a naughty child."

"Fuck off," Trevor grinned at him, "Shit, alright maybe that's exactly how it went."

Snickering, Adrian stretched and made to stand, he was half way there when a rough hand caught around his wrist. He arched an eyebrow at the other man, "I promise not to tell."

"Cute," Trevor tugged and Adrian let himself fall back into his seat, "That's not it, I, uh." He ran a hand through his hair and huffed out an exasperated breath, "I wanted to wake you up so we could...talk." He looked like he'd much rather run out into a demon hoard unarmed and naked. "Sypha told me to." Ah, there was the real reason.

Adrian scowled, "Oh? No, I see, she sent you up here to wake me and make sure I was feeling alright after the other night. Don't trouble yourself, I actually feel fine."

"Thanks for the update but no, that's not entirely the purpose for this, uh, this." He gestured vaguely between them. Adrian narrowed his eyes. Something was going on that he was not privy to. Trevor Belmont was blushing. The older man cleared his throat roughly, "Sypha and I have talked a lot about what you said about you know the first time stuff," The blush was growing.

Sitting there, still as a carved statue Adrian waited for the rest. The warm comfort of the room and the feeling of rest had vanished. Now he only felt the cold and stiffness and his own slow pulse.

Trevor glanced at him lightening fast and then plowed on, "We- we were talking and I, we don't want you to give up on - on," The trouble he was having spitting it out and the color of his face would have been comical in any other circumstance. He inhaled slowly, clearly trying to ground himself, "We don't want you to think you can never be intimate with someone because of what they did. And well, if you did want to, if you wanted to try with someone who you wouldn't - some one safe for you to -." He threw his arms up and stood, spinning to face Adrian. His placed his hands squarely on his hips. "Look, I can't say it the way Sypha made it sound, but if you want to try having sex with someone, I'm offering."

For a full and silent minute, all that Adrian could feel was blank shock. His mind had ground to a stop at the words and he was having trouble starting it again. He couldn't have understood correctly, he must have heard wrong. Surely Trevor Belmont hadn't just offered to-. No, no way, he had to have heard wrong, that was the only option, preternatural hearing be damned. But then Trevor huffed again and frowned at him. 

"Well? I'm really feeling like an ass here, you gonna say anything?" He grit out, and Adrian registered that he was still blushing. 

"Let me make sure that I understand you Belmont," Adrian looked up at him, catching his gaze and making Trevor hold it. He spoke carefully, his voice even and neutral, "You and Sypha have decided over the last day that I should want to have sex in my life, and that to...experience it in a controlled way, the person I should have sex with is...you."

"It sounded better when Sypha said it but, yes, pretty much." He pointed at Adrian almost accusingly, "You said it was your first and last time and that's- that's fucking stupid. It's one of life's most basic pleasures!" He faltered, his hand falling back to his side, "I mean, only if you want to. If you didn't or don't...if you really aren't interested that's, of course, fine but if you did-"

Adrian held up his hand, and Trevor thankfully fell silent. "Christ Trevor, that's enough please. You don't have to offer yourself up to try to, what? Let me have sex that doesn't end in my attempted murder?" He dropped his head into his hands, "Fuck why would you even suggest it," He felt sick. He knew his friends meant well but how could they think he'd want it like...like this. Especially when he knew what Trevor and Sypha's relationship was now. He swallowed roughly, "I'm sorry, I'm sure this offer has cost you both a lot, but I do not meant to take you up on it. I would never ask this of you."

The blush on Trevor face was gone, along with the rest of his color. He had gone pale and looked so taken aback, "No! Jesus Adrian no that's not-fuck!" He hung his head and raked his fingers through his hair again. "Shit, listen, please." He crouched down, eye level with Adrian now and looking slightly wild, "I shouldn't have said it that way. I just, want you to know that I'm available if you want to try? Oh fuck this is so stupid."

Pieces were starting to slide into place in Adrian's head. "Trevor...do you want to have sex with me?"

The color roared back into Trevor's face and Adrian could hear his heartbeat pick up. "Well not right now!" He spluttered.

"I thought...you and Sypha?" Yellow eyes darted around Trevor's flustered face.

"Speakers aren't, uh, so strict with the terms of relationships. It's all rather open and, well..." Adrian could almost feel the heat coming off of him. "I love her, and she loves me but it's not a traditional relationship. She offered to, ya know, she wanted to help." He made a vague gesture that Adrian did not know how to interpret. "But she doesn't know how to deal with this kind of thing, thank Christ, it's not something she's ever had to know."

"But you do know?" He wasn't about to let that pass. He'd seen the way Trevor had looked at him that night. With empathy.

Trevor's shoulders slumped and he huffed out a sad laugh. "You know I was out on my own. Some people see a boy that age with no one to look after him, and they take it as an opportunity." He shrugged, "I've had time to move past it, I've had other experiences that were good, some even amazing. I don't want you to shut that part of yourself off, if it's something you want."

Adrian bit his lip, fangs pressing dents into the flesh. Did he want this? He did find both of his companions attractive, it was true. Although if he were to try, he didn't know if he could stand Sypha's pity. But Trevor...so straight forward and blunt, he could imagine it. He had imagined it, to be honest. He'd dreamed many things on those long wagon-covered journeys. 

There was also no denying that, until the end of course, he had like it. At times he'd fucking loved it, even if it made him sick to think back on it all now. He didn't know if he still could find that pleasure, if it would feel the same, but he hoped it might. Fuck. He was terrified. If he agreed, if it went wrong, he thought it would kill him.

"Adrian," Trevor had come close, he touched the end of Adrian's loose hair and a breath shuddered out of the dhampir.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Adrian nodded tightly, he moved back, deeper into the cushions, putting enough space between them so he could maneuver and start on the buttons of his shirt. He could do this, he could do this, he could-

Trevor's hands grabbed his harshly, "Adrian what the fuck are you doing?"

"I said yes, I said I'd try. Let go so I can at least be more comfortable." He tugged his hands free. No matter how hard Trevor tried to hold him, he would always be stronger. Unless there were holy bonds keeping him down.

But Trevor just let him go. He stood straight and rolled his eyes, "For fucks sake, Adrian. I'm not gonna fuck you."

The breath left him in a sharp exhale. Why did it hurt to hear that? "I thought-"

Trevor interrupted him, pushing a hand through his hair again, it was a mess. "Christ alive, you're going to be the death of me, I can tell already." He saw Adrian open his mouth again, but talked over him, "I'm not just gonna jump you Tepes, I'm not an animal. If you wanna try this we will, but God let's work up to it, yeah?"

Adrian's hands had fallen to his lap. "Oh. Oh, of course. Yes." 

He felt like such an idiot, but Trevor just chuckled lowly and shook his head. He reached out, Adrian sat still and waited. Calloused fingers slid through his hair, sure and strong and it felt...nice. Trevor smiled at him and Adrian returned it rather shyly, still unsure.

"Now can we please get some food before Sypha decides to surprise us with breakfast? Because I promise her cooking hasn't gotten any better." Trevor yanked at the strands in his hand gently, an affectionate tease.

Adrian snorted and pushed Trevor away with no heat in the action. "You know, you could cook too." He shot back. "I know you aren't as bad as you pretend."

"Shut up, fangs. You better not let Sypha hear that or she'll light my ass on fire."

They both laughed and Adrian saw, just for one fleeting moment, how this could work. He caught Trevor by the elbow before they made it to the kitchen door. 

"Thank you, Trevor."

"Please," Trevor smirked, "It's not a hardship Adrian, you know you're fucking gorgeous." The shock of that sentence made the dhampir's grip go lax and Trevor tugged away. He pushed open the kitchen door, grinning.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine has settled. If Adrian can stop jumping to the worst conclusions, he might be in for a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww first kiss time <3 <3 <3

The week that followed shockingly normal. Sypha read in the hold, Trevor trained, Adrian worked on the castle. 

Often times they would wander in to see what the other was up to; Adrian watched Sypha and Trevor spar, laughing as she shocked him again and again with the crackling energy she'd recently learned to harness. Finally Trevor had dropped all his metal and caught her hand up with his whip, and she'd kicked a gust of wind at him that knocked him flat. 

"Why don't you take a go at her then, leech," Trevor said, frowning at Adrian from where he lay on the mat. "She'd kick your posh ass even quicker."

Adrian hummed and offered and hand to the Belmont, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled up, "Yes, but I already know that and so choose not to make a fool of myself." He smirked and Trevor swatted at him halfheartedly. Adrian smiled at Sypha and found that she'd been watching them bicker fondly. 

Sometimes, Trevor would seek him out to help rebuild rooms and repair furniture. He spent most of the time critiquing the decor, but his help did considerably speed the work. Sypha tried on several occasion to facilitate the rebuilding; she managed to crack a large bed frame in two and melt the chandelier. 

And, of course, they all gathered in the hold. Adrian and Sypha poured over thick tomes, passing books back and forth and often having a few laughs at the expense of past Belmonts, and Trevor poked around through the dustiest sections, looking for more forgotten heirlooms of the melee weapon category. 

They killed a handful of lesser nightcreatures, only a few of them putting up enough of a fight to really be worth Adrian's sword or Trevor's whip. But it was good, to fight as a team again. They walked back to the castle, filthy, covered in demon gore, but grinning. 

It felt so normal...so much like home. Sometimes a chill would sweep over him, when they passed the bodies still staked at the doors, or his mind flashed him back to that blood-soaked bed. He'd almost let it take him, swallow him up and turn him to stone. He watched Trevor and Sypha argue and laugh and kiss and thought how close he'd come to losing this.

As normal as it all seemed, as comfortable, there was one very notable difference. Though Sypha had always been somewhat tactile, Trevor was now surpassing her in terms of friendly touches. He knocked into Adrian gently when he passed him in door-frames or hallways, he easily let their hands touch and linger when passing book or tools or even walking side by side. The thing that Adrian was most aware of, however, was the fascination Trevor seemed to have with his hair. Any time the Belmont would come up behind him, he always touched. Sometimes it was a teasing tug at the ends, especially if his hair was up so as to be out of the way while rebuilding, but other times it was the slow, sure slide of fingers coming through it as though this had always been the norm. 

And then, one week after Trevor's stuttering proposition, he kissed Adrian. Not on the mouth, just on the high arch of his cheekbone. They'd been a rare team in needling Sypha about her breaking of the castle when they'd shown her the damage Adrian was still unsure how to repair. They made her look at all the melted gears and cogs and prodded until she finally admitted she might have broken it just a tiny bit. She was pouting at them, and they were laughing. Trevor had said, "Come on, you know we love you." And pressed his lips to her cheek. And then, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, he leaned back and offered Adrian the same touch. 

No one had said anything. Seemingly it was an automatic gesture and not one to be assigned any importance. But for Adrian...it tipped something inside him. The feel of an easy and intimate touch, even one so small had jarred him. A kiss given lightly, expecting nothing in return, given just because Trevor had wanted to. It had also reminded him of the discussion he and Trevor had had in that small room on the first floor. And now he knew, only slightly, but he knew the feel of the other man's lips. He'd been able to smell his unique sent so closely; leather and wine and a sharp bite of steel. All with the heady scent of Belmont blood. All these thing solidified into something, something that rested on what ever scale had been happily balanced in his mind and tipped it suddenly toward want.

He still felt it the next afternoon. He'd been feeling it the whole time. Nervous excitement that made him want to laugh out loud. It was such a far cry from the heavy, quiet, eroticism of that damned night. Adrian decided to spend his pent up energy, and stop himself sniffing at the air whenever Trevor leaned close, by going for a hunt.

The excuse was the depletion of the castles cured and dried meat stores, but it would be good to run. Even better to bite and feel the hot rush of blood through him, even if it only belonged to an animal. He was preparing to leave by himself when he picked out the sounds of approaching human footsteps. Sypha and Trevor came into the entrance hall and the mage let out a noise of triumph when she saw him.

"Adrain! Oh, please, where ever you are going take this man with you." Sypa pushed with both hands on the small of Trevor's back, trying to shove him towards the door.

"Why, what has he done this time?" Adrian asked her. 

Trevor made a sound of discontent at the way they were speaking about him as if he could not hear, or as if he were a particularly precocious child.

Sypha huffed, shoving harder with a gust of wind to help and succeeded in knocking Trevor into the dhampir, who was not budged and inch. "Apparently he thinks an appropriate use for a precise anatomical replica is target practice! Now if I want to use it for study I will have to try to piece it back together!" She was absolutely fuming. If Adrian were in Trevor's shoes, he'd be seriously worried.

The Belmont, showing a truly amazing lack of self-preservational instinct, tried to take her hand and pull her in, "Aw, come on Sypha," He tugged her gently towards himself, clearly thinking that a kiss might absolve him, "It was a really good target."

That, as anyone with half a brain would have known, was the wrong thing to say. When Sypha shoved at him again, frost crystallized across his shirt where her hands touched and the following rush of wind made Adrian brace himself. It sent Trevor to the floor. 

Adrian put himself between the two before Trevor said anything else stupid, "I'll get him out of your way, Sypha. We both know Belmont has not the good sense God gave a rock. If you'd like my assistance reassembling the model, please ask. And you," He hauled Trevor up by the front of his shirt, "You are going to come with me." He took Trevor's hand, thrilling a little a the contact and that it was he who initiated it. He tugged the other man to the great front doors and ignored the annoyed protests that he made.

Once outside, Adrian dropped Trevor's hand and rolled his eyes at him. "Must you be so difficult, Belmont?" He sighed.

Trevor nudged his shoulder roughly with his own, "You both love it. Now," He frowned, "Where the fuck are we supposed to be going?" 

"Well, I was going to hunt down some game. And now I'll have to bring you along to slow me down." He grinned, showing his fangs. 

"Oh we'll see who's slow!" 

Trevor bolted for the woods, running past the staked corpses without a second glance. Adian did not look either. Instead, he stretched, then shook himself. He changed shape, his coat falling away as the wolf form sprang forth. He overtook the human easily, reveled in the simple joy letting go. He heard Trevor shouting behind him, calling him unfair. So he jumped and twisted around. He pounded towards Trevor and took him out at the knees.

"Goddamn it you mutt!" Trevor yelled, snatching for him but missing widely when Adrian leapt back. He snapped playfully at Trevor, dancing just outside his reach. "Oh ho, just you wait,"

They started a no-stakes game of chase down the paths Adrian had carved out. Over creeks and up and down small knolls. There was no way Trevor could match Adrian for speed, in this form or any other, so Adrian circled and slowed to give the illusion of a fair game, even if they both knew the truth. 

Trevor was panting, trying to laugh and catch his breath while Adrian ran him in circles. "You...hah...you bastard." He gave up and dropped to the grass. They'd ended up in a small clearing, shaded by a ring of tall pines. "I gotta say," He flopped backwards gracelessly and Adrian trotted over to look down at him, "You aren't any easier to get along with in this shape." 

Adrian's retaliation was to drop his full canine weight down on the Belmont's midsection, playing dumb as the breath wheezed out of the man. He'd have contentedly stayed there until Trevor managed to wriggle out from under him, but he caught the scent of meat and remembered why they were out here in the first place. He stood slowly, quietly, and moved into a low crouch.

Trevor was a hunter too, though of a different sort, and he didn't need Adrian to tell him what to do. He flipped over, all exhaustion gone, and drew one of his knives. The wolf led and the man followed, impossibly quiet as only predators could be. Adrian could hear it now too; there was a boar a few hundred yards into the brush. He crept around to one side, and Trevor went to the other. Who ever had the best angle could take the beast out easily.

But a branch snapped, and Trevor swore. Adrian could see the boar now, see its tiny eyes fix onto the direction of the noise. It shifted, stamped around, then made up its small mind and charged. Adrian shot off, right behind it as it came upon Trevor. He had a split seconds doubt, but the Belmont rolled neatly out of the way, swung back up, and stuck his knife through its neck flawlessly. 

Adrian growled, he'd come out here for a kill after all. He left Trevor to his prize and skirted back to the clearing, head up, scenting the air. Ah, there. About a mile upwind was a stag. 

The run was easy, and so was the kill. He brought down the stag as expertly as Trevor had done the boar, only with teeth instead of steel. The boar would be more than enough to replenish the castle's store for now, no need to drag back the buck when he was perfectly happy to eat here. The wind was pleasant, the sun almost sunk below the horizon. Adrian lost his white fur for pale skin, but the fangs were the same. He ripped into the deer's throat like he was still an animal. It wasn't the same, or as good as human blood. But he'd had no blood of any kind since Trevor and Sypha had first left him at the castle. At first it was to distance himself as much as possible from his vampire half, the half closest to his father. And then, it was to keep the new humans comfortable. And then, after he'd slit their throats, because the thought of that blood made him sick. 

So, subpar though the stag was, it was good enough. It warmed him up and eased the stiffness of his bones. Human food just couldn't give him this and he felt loose and satisfied. He sauntered back down to where Trevor was dragging his kill back onto the path, he started to say something snappish to Adrian, but stopped short at the sight of him.

Oh, Adrian thought, he must be a mess. He'd torn into that creature and let it's lifeblood just gush out. Surely Trevor would know it was animal, he wouldn't think - 

"So that's where you took off to, and here I just thought you were jealous I'd beaten you." He dropped the felled boar, "Come carry thing thing, would ya. Fuckin' tired me out playing like a pup." He tried to sound irritated, but the mirth in his eyes gave him away.

Adrian approached, grinning with bloody teeth, pleased when Trevor did not flinch away. God, and wasn't that a wonder. That of all people he could be himself, show both the halves that bled together in him, to a fucking Belmont. There was something in that that spurred him forward, that let him put a hand firmly on Trevor's rough cheek and press their mouths together without a second thought. 

Trevor was still for a moment before, of course, his fingers found Adrian's hair. He twisted them gently through the strands, returning the pressure of his lips, moving them into a slow, tame kiss. He pulled back to smile warmly at Adrian, eyes searching his face and apparently finding nothing worrisome. He sighed happily and licked his lips- then pulled suddenly back. 

He wiped his sleeve across his mouth and for one shattering, heart-stopping moment Adrian thought that he'd made a mistake. This wasn't what Trevor had meant at all. He must have misread those touches, or perhaps he wasn't meant to make the first move in these situations. Fuck, he'd been so happy, forgotten it all for these few moments. He'd let himself laugh like he had with them, act a fool again and now -

Trevor leveled him with an unimpressed look. His sleeve was stained and red smeared across his mouth. He spat deer blood onto the ground and arched an eyebrow.

The flood of relief made Adrian let out a breathy laugh, that quickly turned into full on laughter when Trevor crossed his arms and tried to glare Adrian down. But he cracked, face splitting into a smile, he stepped in close again, brushed a hand fondly through Adrian's hair and then tugged it before letting go. 

"You're gross." He told the dhampir. "Pick that thing up so we can get back and clean up, you animal." He walked away, back to Adrian and hands lose at his sides, shaking his head good-naturedly.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing are heating up slowly here, and the next chapter promises some hot stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look we've all decided the kitchen is the most used room in the whole castle. 
> 
> And, of course, that there's a big fuck-off fancy bathtub somewhere. I mean, why else even have a castle.

Trevor made it into the kitchen first, Adrian carrying the boar behind him. Sypha was seated at the wooden table with a cup of tea and a book. Adrian deposited the boar on the work surface and leaned over Sypha's shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Mmm, that's one from the castle library. " He noted. He knew the volume, although it admittedly was not one he'd studied thoroughly. Perhaps if he had he'd have a better idea where to start repairing the castle's internal mechanism.

Trevor peered over her other side, "Hah, trying to fix it are you?" He tapped the picture on the page Sypha had been reading, "I think the problem is it doesn't remotely look like that anymore."

She snapped the book closed, and dropped it heavily on the hand Trevor had rested on the table. "Yes." She said, haughtily, "Unlike you I fix the things I break."

"So the chandelier upstairs is-"

Sypha turned on him, scowling and blushing just a little. "Well, that's, I mean-" She looked around at them and her eyebrows arched upwards. "You two are a mess."

"No, don't change the subject now," Trevor slung an arm around her and leaned in closer. She put her hands on his chest to hold him at bay, "Tell us all about your plans to un-melt all those moving parts."

"I'll show you moving parts," She aimed a jab at him.

Whether or not it would have landed, probably it would, they didn't find out. Adrian had yanked Trevor back by his collar and guided him with steady pressure to the door. "Apologies, Sypha. We'll go get cleaned up. Belmont does look like he's been rolling in the dirt, doesn't he." He gave Trevor a sly smirk. If the grass and dirt in his hair and pressed into the back of his tunic was the result of a large wolf pressing him into the ground, well, that could just be between them.

"Oh yeah," Trevor rolled his eyes and plucked at Adrian's bloody shirt, "You're much better, fangs."

"Both of you go," Sypha ordered, looking fondly exasperated. "Like I said, you are both a mess. Go now, I'll take care of the other pig Adrian brought home."

"Hey!" Trevor exclaimed, trying to reenter the room but stopped by the dhampirs grip on him, "Psh, fine. But taking care of better mean butchering, not cooking, Sypha!"

"Trevor, don't be rude." Adrian said blandly, trying not to give away his own concern with Sypha's meal preparation. He tugged Trevor along down the corridor and up the stairs, listening to Sypha scoffing in the kitchen, "My cooking is just fine," And Trevor muttering about be lead away like a naughty kid, "Totally unnecessary," 

"Behave then," Adrian slid his hand from where he'd been using it to guide at Trevor's elbow down to the other man's rough palm. 

Trevor twined their fingers together and huffed, "But where's the fun in that?" He arched a suggestive brow and Adrian laughed, he had to concede that Trevor may have a point. Just this once.

When they entered the bathing chamber, the floor was wet. 

"Ah-ha!" Trevor exclaimed, finger pointing to the wet tiles accusingly. "Sat down there with a book like she's been slaving away. Should've known she'd make a beeline for this place as soon as our backs were turned!"

"Yes, she is in here rather a lot," Adrian slid a sideways look at Trevor, "And sometimes not alone."

Trevor went red under the dust and the dried deer blood still smeared across his jaw on one side. "You pervert!" He picked up a cloth and threw it at Adrian, who snatched it deftly from the air. 

He went to the vanity and wet it in the large sink. "Now now, Trevor, are you embarrassed? What do you think I might have overheard?" 

"Maybe I'm concerned for Sypha's sake!" He tried, but that only made Adrian laugh.

"Oh I think we both know you're much louder than she is." 

He said it expecting another blushing defense or perhaps a jab in return. He hadn't, however, expected Trevor to walk towards him, right into his space and murmur, "Did you like what you heard?"

It was Adrian's turn to blush. He hoped it was too faint to be noticed, but the deviant smile on Trevor's face told him otherwise. He leaned in, and Adrian moved to meet him, breathless and a little ashamed and very interested in feeling Trevor's mouth on his again. But the Belmont merely moved to put his lips to Adrian's ear and breathed, "If you want me to kiss you, you should really wipe that blood off your face," And then he stepped back, turning from Adrian and leaning over the sink. He looked up, blue eyes catching Adrian's in the large vanity mirror. He grinned at the stunned look he'd put on the dhampir's face.

A snappish retort was ready on the tip of his tongue, but Adrian swallowed it back and pressed the wet cloth he still held against his lips. It came away tinged pink, and then red. He was trying to hurry, and trying to do a decent job while still holding Trevor's sharp gaze through the reflection. He dropped the cloth, Trevor turned.

"I suppose that's good enough," He'd washed up too, his hands and face at least, and pushed himself into Adrian's space again. "Well? You gonna do something or what?" His tone was teasing, but his eyes were sincere.

Adrian realized that he was asking, and waiting, waiting for Adrian's response before he did anything. And it was laid out in a way that didn't feel careful and planned. He didn't feel like a scared animal being gentled and pitied, he felt like a participant who held just a much control as the other man. He wondered, is that what it should be like? So natural a dynamic between them? Then decided it didn't matter. He liked this. And he was not going to turn Trevor down.

He bent forward and kissed Trevor softly. Then pulled back, and kissed him again, and a third time. On the fourth, Trevor took a fistful of hair tightly in his hand, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep Adrian from separating them again. He tilted his head and ran the tip of his tongue along Adrian's lower lip.

This was another question, and Adrian responded eagerly. He hadn't been an equal participant that night, not even in their kisses. It was something that'd been pressed into his mouth with determination and without allowing him time to catch up and react. This was infinitely better, a push and pull and- fuck, but did he love the way Trevor pushed right back, pulled him along. Trevor bit lightly into Adrian's lip and drew out a moan that Adrian did not have time to restrain.

"I think," Trevor breathed heavily into the space between them, pausing to lick at Adrian's mouth in a way that made his frame tighten and his blood pound, "I think you might be just as loud as I am." He smirked.

There was no other response than for Adrian to reel him back in with one hand on the small of Trevor's back and the other on his jaw, and try to prove him wrong. His slid his tongue deliberately and slowly past parted lips, giving back as well as he knew how. Lucky for them both, he was an extremely fast learner, and he was repaid for his efforts with the heady feeling of Trevor groaning low into his mouth.

"Fuck," Trevor broke the kiss but stayed close, "How long you think until Sypha gets bored and ruins dinner?" He asked, twisting strands of white-gold hair between his fingers. "'Cause I'd fucking love to show you exactly how we've been using your fancy bath."

Oh, and how he did want it. He wanted whatever it was Trevor might have to give him. He was terrified and excited, each emotion taking turns ruling his thoughts. Trevor must have seen the war within him, because he stepped back. The air was cold where Trevor had been hot against him, and he reached back out for that warmth. He didn't want to lose this or miss his chance to know what it could be-

A rough hand caught his and Trevor tugged. Adrian let himself be pulled back in, sought out Trevor's mouth again, more nervous now than he'd been the first time.

"I'm sorry," Trevor said gruffly into the scant space between them, "I got carried away, shouldn't have pressured you. I've been told before that I think with my dick," He laughed and butted their foreheads together. 

Some of Adrian's tension seeped away, let out in the sigh he released. "Yes, in fact I'm quite certain that everyone in this castle as told you that at least once." This time it was Adrian who moved away, "I don't mind it as much in this instance," He moved to the door, "But it would be rather rude to keep Sypha waiting."

"Right. Yeah, of course." Trevor cleared his throat and tried to tug his shirt straight. Adrian wanted to mess it up again. The thought came like a reflex, an unintended reaction, and it made his breath catch at the wonder f it. That could think it all, and, better yet, that he could act upon it.

He raked yellow eyes over the other man, his lips turning up at the corners. "But, after dinner, perhaps when she's retired for the night, we can revisit your suggestion."

He left then, listening to the trip in Trevor's heartbeat and hearing the rush of his blood, as he made to find a clean shirt and then to waylay Sypha in the kitchen before she tried anything. And if he also heard a distinct low groan and a few hushed curses before the Belmont made his own way downstairs, well, Adrian had already as good as admitted that he liked to listen.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not sex, but more sex-adjacent. 
> 
> Enjoy the nice things only chapter cuz we're gonna get back into the dark pretty quickly here.

Adrian's nerves didn't rush back until the castle had gone quiet much, much later.

He'd prepared the expertly butchered boar, Sypha really was good with a knife. And he'd helped her secret away the abysmally failed attempt she'd made with the vegetables. She'd made him promise not to tell, she couldn't stand having proved Trevor right. Adrian assured her he'd never notice anyway, and besides, if it weren't them he doubted Trevor would know what a vegetable looked like. She's come back with a story about how Trevor could identify some things with ease, like the cheapest beer or the dirtiest inn. By the time the hunter joined them they were both in a fit of laughter and two thirds through Sypha's tale of an unfortunate mix up between rooms at one of the seedier taverns Trevor had chosen for them to stop at.

"And then, then I hear him shouting at the guy that he's worth at least twice that!" Sypha was struggling through the final scene, laughing so hard she'd teared up, when Trevor entered the kitchen. "But the man's firm that he's had better for less and-"

"No, no no no. That's plenty," Trevor had picked up on the story and was trying to get a hand over Sypha's mouth but she held it away and gasped out the next part.

"And then the door opens again, and this time it actually the- the company," She drew out the word, giggling, "the man had paid for, so,"

Trevor changed tact and made for Adrian instead, trying to cover his ears and talking loudly over Sypha, "Dinner smells great! We should all stop talking and eat, and then also not talk again for the rest of the night!"

And Sypha was saying, "I've never seen him throw a tantrum like he did when the guy said he'd rather have the other bloke and Trevor would never make a living asking that price! He was so mad!" She did an over-exaggerated version of Trevor's voice, so far off that it had Adrian clutching at his stomach and gasping for breath, " "Can you believe it! He'd rather have that average moron over this!" And he kept waving at himself and saying, "What do you think I'm worth? You'd pay twice as much, wouldn't you? Come on, Sypha, how much do you think I could get?" "

Trevor had given up on any direct attack and was now dishing out meat in the loudest way he could and commenting loudly on everything in the kitchen.

"Oh Trevor," Adrian tried to compose himself, "I'd never choose an average moron when I could have one like you."

Sypha lost it and Adrian's momentary forced seriousness cracked in an instant. Even Trevor was smiling grudgingly.

"Yeah, yeah, just wait til I tell him how much trouble you got us in for being found naked in the back of the wagon when that town guard stopped us."

Now it was Sypha's turn to shout indignantly over the words, "I wasn't really awake yet!"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't started interrogating them about why they looked so nervous!"

"That did not give them the right to try to arrest me!"

"I'm pretty sure that came after you kicked the tall one for not looking at you when he spoke!"

Adrian thought he might pass out from laughter, it was probably only his vampiric healing keeping him upright by now. Oh god, he thought, hysterical. Oh god, I can never let them find out about the dolls.

Once they'd all managed to calm down and eat, Sypha brought out the mechanics book and showed them all the pages and passages she'd marked. Adrian was impressed and listened intently as she explained her plans to reshape the crucial elements. Trevor was not as enthralled, but he seemed content to sit there and listen while he laid his knives across the table and checked them all over for damage or dullness. 

The fire had burned low in the hearth while the dhampir and speaker discussed the likelihood of saving the most damaged parts and what could be used in their stead, and the hunter gathered his weapons back up and methodically returned them all to their sheathes. 

Sypha pushed a hand through her hair and let out a frustrated huff, "Uhg, it was much simpler to break it than to repair." She flipped the book closed and pushed it over to Adrian, "Here, check through the notations again if you like, but I am going to bed before my eyes fall out." She bent to press a quick kiss to Adrian's temple, then moved around the table to give Trevor the same. They bade her goodnight as she left the warm room for the dark hallway, waving vaguely in response.

"Do you really think it can be fixed?" Trevor asked. He spun the book across the table toward himself and flipped quickly through it, "Looks pretty complex to me."

Adrian sighed and leaned back in his chair, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. "You aren't wrong, it will be very difficult, maybe impossible. But any progress is progress, and in the mean time, it's not as if this place is going anywhere." When he looked back over at Trevor, he found him already watching. His eyes had been on the exposed slope of Adrian's throat before flicking back up to lock their gaze.

He cleared his throat and looked away, "Well, we'll keep trying anyway. But I think Sypha had the right idea, leave it for tonight. You still gonna sleep on that sofa or-"

"Actually,"Adrian cut him off, nerves suddenly back but not enough to make him second guess his next words, "I was rather thinking about taking a bath,"

Trevor stood up too quickly and caught his foot in the legs of the chair. He managed to catch himself and stop the chair toppling over with something much less than his usual dexterity. "Yes, yeah, I mean. If, as I'm assuming, I'm still invited?"

That pulled a small laugh from Adrian despite his anxiety, "Well, it was your idea, after all." He got to his feet, much more gracefully than the hunter had. He moved around Trevor, not touching, and threw him a challenging look over his shoulder before slipping out into the hall.

He couldn't stand to wait there, or even walk at a normal pace back upstairs. Not with Trevor so close and his own thoughts even louder now than his heart. He flashed through the halls and into the large tiled room. Okay, this was okay. He shook himself and took a few measured breaths. This was a new experience with a trusted friend, he could do this. He wanted to do this. 

That reminder in itself soothed him more than anything else could have. He wanted this. It was his choice, something he'd instigated. He wanted to know what Trevor might have in store. Wanted to know and be known in an equal share.

He bit his lower lip, fangs indenting the skin. He could hear Trevor, his footsteps and the quick beating of his heart, just at the end of the hall. He stripped quickly, deciding it would be less awkward this way, would save him a shred of vulnerability and give him just a little more control. He sunk into the opulent tub, the water steaming and aromatic, and waited with eyes fixed on the door.

Any lingering doubts he may have had were washed away quick and clean with the stunned look on Trevor Belmont's face. He looked first to the white shirt and black trousers Adrian had discarded on the tiles, his mouth falling open. It snapped shut when his stare found the dhampir, reclined against the edge of the bath. 

"Oh," he breathed, he shut the door softly behind him and came slowly to the bath. He was not moving as if he were worried of startling Adrian, but more like he was so entranced he didn't know how to get there any faster. "Oh fuck, you look-" He didn't finish, just dropped to his knees and took Adrian's face in his hands, kissed him hard and hot and desperate.

When he finally broke the kiss and stood, Adrian could see where the water displaced from the tub had soaked into his pants, and as his gaze slid upwards, the hard line of his cock, almost eye-level. between the view and that kiss, Adrian's breathing had gone somewhat ragged, "You're not so bad yourself," he panted, "But I believe you have more to show me?"

He'd never seen anyone drop their clothes so laden with hidden weapons as quickly as the Belmont before him did. Adrian hadn't even known some of those blades were there. But it didn't worry him; quite the opposite. It steadied him to know that Trevor was so well equipped, and it made him burn to think of the hunter leaving it all there on the floor and baring himself to the other man. He reached out a wet hand to Trevor as soon as he'd settled in the tub, intent on dragging him close and reclaiming his mouth.

But Trevor caught his hand mid-movement and frowned down at it. He followed the red marks the snaked up his arm with sure fingers, mapping out the scar. The lines that ran over his shoulders and around his chest, Trevor traced with fierce blue eyes. "They really almost killed you, didn't they?" Adrian couldn't answer, but it didn't matter because Trevor continued, "Show me how far they go."

Adrian didn't hesitate, just pushed himself back to make room to lift one long leg out of the water and stretch it over the side of the tub. He felt so terribly bared. But his most vulnerable parts were still obscured in opaque water and Trevor's glare was nothing like the cold eyes he remembered. Trevor eyes burned, and his hand following the path of the chain scars across his inner thigh ignited him.

"The only consolation I have," Trevor said, angry and beautiful, "Is having seen through and into hell in that godforsaken church, and knowing that they're burning there." His grip went tight for a moment around Adrian's calf, then gentled. Then he guided his leg back down until it slipped back under the steaming water. He slid back too, so they sat at opposite ends, "Thank you, for letting me see."

Trevor seemed ready to let the moment go, let it slip away in the warm space between them. Adrian knew that if he said nothing, did nothing but let himself lay back, then that would be the end of it. They'd share a bath, nothing more, at least for tonight. But Adrian was not about to let it go. Being so close to Trevor, his hands on him, that kiss. The heat of him was overwhelming and addictive and Adrian was so fucking hard. And he was scared. Scared that if he didn't do it now that this might all come tumbling down around him while he stood paralyzed by memories. He made his choice.

"Of course, Trevor. But what will you show me?" He made his meaning clear, pitching his voice low and capturing Trevor's gaze with dilated gold eyes.

The forcibly relaxed posture the other man had taken snapped straight. "Shit, you sure? I mean, I know it's," he made an all encompassing gesture between them, "But, fuck if you're still up for it."

"I assure you, I most definitely am." The double meaning was blatantly plain. And Adrian smirked at the sound of Trevor's heart tripping into an excited rhythm. "Now show me Trevor, show me how to make you moan like I've heard before." He was slinking forward into the Belmont's space. "I know sometimes it's just you alone in here, that's my favorite to listen to." He stopped shy of them touching fully, their legs brushing together so slightly with Adrian looming now over the other man. He bent his head low, spoke the words in a lust-wrecked breath in Trevor's ear, "Show me everything."

Trevor cursed and tried to regulate his breathing. It made Adrian smirk to hear him fail. "Alright, alright, let me-" he gathered his thoughts, his heart still pounding and the heat pouring off him. "Fuck, sit back, against the end."

Adrian acquiesced, intrigued. Back at the other end of the bath he rested his arms along the wide rim and waited, expectant.

He was not disappointed. Trevor had moved back to his end as well, and then further. He pushed himself up onto the edge, his back against the damp tile wall, his lower legs still in the bath, and the rest of him fully on display. Adrian drank in the sight greedily and Trevor did nothing yet but sit there and let him look. The way the water highlighted the lean muscles in his abdomen, slid down the vee of his pelvis and made his cock shine- Adrian had stopped breathing, focusing wholly on the man displayed before him, for him. When Adrian found the will to slide his gaze up that gorgeous scarred body and to Trevor's face, the Belmont looked very pleased with himself. Adrian didn't blame him. He was a fucking sight to behold and Adrian told him as much, and the smug smile stayed in place even though a flush was spreading along his cheekbones.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show then," He trailed his right hand up along his own thigh, making it clear where he was headed, "The full experience, instead of just eavesdropping," he smirked.

Adrian didn't have the decency to be embarrassed, not when Trevor had taken himself in hand, eyes still fixed on the other man, and began to stroke. So, fucking, slow. He moved his hand, slow and tight, the aromatic oils from the bath making the slide just smooth enough. He worked himself at that agonizing pace until his head fell back against the wall and he bit his lip hard and moaned roughly. He moved his hands away all together, instead sliding them up his chest to rub circles against his peaked nipples with that same firm pressure and honey-slow pace.

Adrian watched his fingers move, watched his cock jerk and bead wetness at the tip, straining into the open air. Fuck, fuck he wanted to touch, wanted Trevor's sure hands on him the same way. He stayed put though, watching as he'd been bid. 

Trevor opened blown eyes that had slipped shut as he teased and he cursed low, "Ah...fuck, Adrian." His hand was back on his cock now, moving faster this time. His other hand was at his mouth and Adrian hissed at the sight of his tongue curling around his index and middle finger, making them slick. "Mmmph!" He was biting his lip again, and Adrian unconsciously copied the motion. Both hands were working now, one stroking, the other pressing those wet fingers to the exposed head. "Hah, shit, feels good." He panted. His glazed eyes slid over Adrian, catching on his mouth, down to where his wet hair clung to his collarbones, back up again to his lips. 

And then Adrian realized that he did not have to be passive, he could very much participate. He could change this dynamic and make Trevor moan without even touching him. And he realized, like a bolt shot through him, that this was real. Real lust and excitement caused by and directed at him. Trevor's only ulterior motive was to make Adrian feel that same desire. And, fuck, it was like he'd never felt desire before. Adrian was determined now to work Trevor up just as much as he was, all the way from the other end of the tub.

He let go of his bottom lip and dragged his tongue across it. Trevor followed the movement hungrily. Perfect. He switched then to pulling long fingers through his hair, capitalizing on the other man's apparent fascination with it. He let it slip from his fingers to cling artfully to wet skin. Trevor hand moved faster and he groaned like he couldn't help it, watching Adrian as desperately as Adrian watched him.

He had to be close, the muscles in his abdomen jumped when he moved his hands just right, his thighs trembling when he pushed his fingers, fucking soaked with the fluid dripping from his slit, slickly to the underside of his cockhead. Adrian let his mouth drop open, panting softly. Trevor moaned. Interesting. He tipped his head back just slightly, eyes still locked on the hunter, let his mouth fall open just that much wider, showing his teeth. He ran his tongue deliberately across his fangs, let his eyes burn.

The groan ripped from Trevor's throat was familiar and wholly new. His hips jerked up into his own grip and he panted, struggling to keep his eyes open and fixed on Adrian while his release striped his chest and arm. God, Adrian thought, he'd never heard it like this, never experienced it like this. Trevor was barely a yard away, looking at him like he was the answer to everything, still shuddering with the force of his release. He let his own head fall back, one arm disappearing below the water.

"Oh, oh fuck, yes, Adrian," Trevor's voice was raw, "So fucking pretty,"

He didn't know why it was those words that shoved him hard over the edge. He was quiet, just ragged pants forced out of him in time with the pulses of his release. Trevor was still talking, breathless praise that made his climax drag out intense and so sweet, until it was over and he was flushed and spent.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some emotional whiplash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be 2 chapters but they seemed too short? So i was like, eh, i'll just stick em together.

Adrian didn't know what to do now. It occurred to him, as Trevor slid back into the steaming water, that he'd never reached completion in front of or with someone before - and certainly had never experienced the stated aftermath with a partner. He felt exposed now that it was over. 

At the other end of the bath however, Trevor seemed completely at ease. He washed the streaks of his own release from his chest before reclining and closing his eyes. Adrian observed him closely, noted the way his body went lax, heartbeat finally returning to its normal rhythm. He even smelled contented, satisfied. Adrian found that he wanted to move closer, wondered if maybe Trevor's touch would sooth him back into his own skin, if taking in that scent close up might make him feel just as relaxed. 

But he didn't move, just sat there and let a thousand question tumble through his mind getting more and more anxious by the second. Was this it? Would Trevor simply leave, go to his and Sypha's room and leave Adrianto his own devices alone? Had this even been good enough after all, they hadn't even touched each other, what if it wasn't enough-

"Uhg Adrian, stop it." Trevor was still leaned back, eyes still closed. But he was frowning now, "I can feel you thinking and it's shit. What are you getting so wound up about?" He looked at the other man then, blue eyes warm and fond and a little annoyed. He was so comfortable in himself after such an intimate display, Adrian couldn't grasp how he made it seem so easy.

"I suppose I'm just...out of my depth in this situation. I dislike not knowing the standard for what comes next." It was as honest as he could stand to be now that the rush of desire and following afterglow was slipping away. 

Trevor's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, was that really as painful to say as you made it sound?" He laughed and Adrian scowled. "Come on then, brat." He said, hosting himself from the tub, "Go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He leaned down to where Adrian still sat and tugged his wet hair to emphasize his next words. "And. Don't. Worry." He let go and strolled to the door.

Adrian had just enough presence of mind through all his internal conflict to yell at him, "Belmont! Put some clothes on at least!"

He turned back, winked, and spread his arms wide, "Isn't anything anyone in this place hasn't seen before!" 

Adrian stared at the door for a while after Trevor had left through it. When he finally rose and redressed in his loose shirt and black pants, his hands worked automatically while his mind raced. Despite Trevor's words, he was worrying. What might be waiting for him in that small room. What if Trevor wanted more, wanted everything, now? He didn't think he could, not now, not yet. But if that was the case and he declined, would Trevor give this up? Tell him it was a good try and he'd had fun, but if Adrian couldn't satisfy him, there was someone upstairs who could. Part of Adrian knew he was being ridiculous, but the other side was louder, drowning out his reason. When he went to open the door, he realized his hands were shaking.

He made his way through the quiet halls and down stairs slowly this time. During the walk he tried to swallow back the exposed feeling that was choking him but to no avail. The door to the sitting room he'd claimed after repairing it was ajar and a warm, flickering light was visible. Trevor had clearly lit a fire in the hearth and, he tilted his head, and he'd been in the wine cellar. Adrian could her the slosh of liquid and smell the distinct notes of an expensive bottle in the still air.

"Would you just get in here?" Trevor said, exasperated, from inside.

"How did you know?" Adrian asked, finally pushing the door wide and stepping into the room. Indeed the fire was crackling happily and Trevor had not one, but three bottles of blood red wine. Two were still corked, placed on a side table, but the other was open and half gone, and Trevor was distinctly loose-limbed where he reclined on the lounge.

He rolled his eyes at the dhampir, "You do remember my family name, right? I'd be a pretty shit Belmont if I didn't know you were there." He patted the cushions next to him and tilted the bottle of wine in Adrian's direction.

Adrian sat, stiffly, but took the bottle and swallowed a mouthful down. Trevor was eyeing the slope of his throat as he swallowed appreciatively. 

"And what kind of Belmont does a tryst with a vampire make you?" 

Trevor pointed at him, a little flushed and clearly well on his way to intoxicated. "Half vampire." He corrected, "And it would probably make me...not the first." He winked.

"What?" Adrian had relaxed back slightly without noticing, intrigued. He lifted the bottle away when Trevor made to take it back. 

"I'll admit there's some books in the hold that are quite an interesting read. Give that-" He leaned in, reaching for the wine.

"You can read?" Adrian asked, just to hear the indignant noise that answered it. He Tipped the bottle back and drank the remaining third without pausing, then handed it back with a smile. "Hm, perhaps you might let me borrow that particular tome sometime. And you might also tell me what you have planned here."

Trevor blinked at him, frowned down at the empty bottle. He swapped it out for a full one and pulled the cork free with his teeth. "This is it, fangs." He took a pull and sunk back again. 

"This is it." Adrian repeated, deadpan. "What, I watch you get drunk? I've seen that plenty before." He tugged the fresh bottle away.

"No, you brat." He reached out, Adrian assumed for the wine, but instead cupped a warm hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. "No, the plan is to sit here with you, incredibly comfortable and sated. And get a little drunk, both of us."

"I see some flaws in your plan Belmont," Adrian said, smiling and letting Trevor pull him against his side. "The first one being, I can't become inebriated. The second..." He ducked his head down against the hunter's shoulder. "Is that I'm too unsure to relax." He admitted it softly, speaking mostly into Trevor's soft sleep shirt.

The Belmont shifted so he could look down at the dhampir's face, "Tell me what you're unsure about, I'll put your mind at ease." He sounded remarkable sincere and comprehending for having already gone through nearly a whole bottle of strong wine himself.

Adrian breathed in deep, Trevor's familiar leather and steel and Belmont blood scent, now tinged with alcohol like so many times before. He comforted himself that if he did say something embarrassing or wrong, he could probably get Trevor through enough wine to make him forget it by the morning. "This is a wholly new experience for me, this sort of post orgasmic comedown. I am unfamiliar with the etiquette of how to act." He breathed deep again, steeling himself for the next confession. "I don't want to do something wrong; I don't want you to regret this, Trevor."

Trevor sat up straighter, plucked the wine from Adrian's hold and set it on the floor beside the lounge. Then he rearranged them, Adrian placidly moving where his warm hands guided until they were stretched out along the sofa together, pressed tight. For all the opulence of the furnishing, the lounge was still just that, and to fit two grown men Adrian had ended up half covering Trevor, who seemed perfectly content with the arrangement. Their new position allowed Adrian to keep his head tucked against Trevor's chest. His heartbeat was so strong, so loud and close. And steady. Its beat did not waver when Trevor spoke.

"Even if everything somehow goes terribly wrong, I couldn't regret this, Adrian. I understand why, believe me, I do, but I wish you could trust this. I wish you didn't feel the need to second guess and analyze every move you make when we're like this." He began to stroke through Adrian's hair, "I just want you. I want to get off with you whatever way you're interested in, and when I'm wrung out from it I want to have you near."

"Trevor Belmont you absolute fucking sap," Adrian's voice was tight with emotion, and it came out as a breathless laugh. 

Trevor recovered the wine and swigged a good portion down. "Shut it you bastard." He said, without heat, and tugged at the ends of Adrian's hair. Then his hand turned soft again, running through the long strands idly. His breathing got slower, his heart rate edging towards sleep. The wine bottle almost slipped from his grip and he came to just in time to tighten his hold and drain it to nearly three quarters empty. He started to nudge the drink in Adrian's direction, then stopped. "Wait..." he looked at Adrian. then the bottle, "Wait!" He propped himself up one one arm, looking accusingly down at the other man. "What do you mean you can't get drunk?!"

The bottle was taken and placed back on the floor, then Adrian shoved Trevor back down so he could resume his position. "Really Belmont? You've found a book about an erotic encounter between your ancestor and a vampire, but have never come across one that explains that vampiric healing extends to toxins?" He said dryly.

"Oh." Trevor frowned, "But you drink it anywa- Hey! Were you doing it so I couldn't drink it all? All this time!" He wailed, throwing his head back.

"No you moron, be quiet." He slapped a hand blindly across Trevor's face to stifle him. "I enjoy drinking wine, I enjoy eating food. Even if I don't need it, I find it...nice."

Trevor's eyes were closed again, "You're fuckin weird, Adrian." He muttered, and the dhampir lying on his chest listened to his pulse fall into a slow steady beat. 

Adrian let his own eyes slide closed. His thoughts drifted to mundane, unimportant things. What to cook the next day, that he'd left the mechanics book in the kitchen and Sypha would now he hand't read through her notes again. He wondered if he really cared if the castle's engine was repaired, maybe it was fine right here. 

The entire time he worked over these ideas, Trevor's steady heartbeat echoed through them both. The warmth of him soaked into Adrian like a soothing balm. The heat and the rhythm coaxed him down, his thoughts growing quieter and more vague. Sleep crept over him so softly he never noticed.

When Adrian woke, it was in terror. Something had tightened around him and he'd snapped awake and into motion. He tore away what was restraining him, holding him down. It was an arm, a hand. In his mind's eye it was pale and slender, and there were more. Two sets of hands. Pushing him down, holding him still, cold on his skin, it hurt - it hurt so much! No, no no no!

"Adrian."

His eyes dimmed, focused. The room came back, as did the familiar body beaneath him. And as he came back to himself, back to his surroundings, the smell hit him. Blood. Belmont blood. 

To his utter horror he took in the hand around Trevor's throat. His hand. His clawed fingers that had broken the skin under them. He snatched his hand away, was across the room in a flash, as far from Trevor as the small space allowed. He was gasping for breath, staring at Trevor. 

"Adrian," He repeated. His voice was calm, if a little rough around the edges. 

Was it from sleep? Adrian wondered, sickness crawling up his throat. Or was the scratch in his voice from the pressure of Adrian's hand around his neck, ready to tighten, to sink his claws in and tear-

"I'm sorry," he gasped, reeling, tears spilling down his cheeks. He crumpled, scratched his nails into the wooden floor, smeared blood there. Distantly he heard Trevor shifting, sitting up, then standing. "Don't!"

Trevor had gotten close, too close. He'd reached out one hand to touch Adrian, while the other pressed to the cuts across his neck. "Okay, okay." He withdrew, "It's okay. It's me, Adrian. They're dead, you're safe."

Hands twisting into his own hair, Adrian choked out a harsh laugh that sounded too much like a sob. "I am not safe!" He shouted, gouging deep grooves into the floor boards, doubled over with fear and sickness. "I was going to kill you, Trevor! I almost did! I was going to rip you apart-" his voiced broke.

"No you weren't." He said it so fucking matter-of-factly that Adrian wanted to scream. "You couldn't kill me, Adrian."

What a fucking lie. Adrian reared up on his knees and snatched Trevor's hand away from his neck. The wounds were small, but deep, and his palm was slick with red. "Look!" He yelled, "Look what I - What I-" He couldn't get it out. He let go of Trevor's wrist and fell back so he was kneeling in front of the Belmont. Adrian was terrified, he couldn't control himself, he couldn't take this.

"Trevor, please. Just kill me."

"Don't you dare ask that of me." Trevor's voice was hard and cold as stone. "Don't you fucking dare." He moved forward and crouched down, right in Adrian's face. He grabbed his jaw with the hand still wet with blood. "Look at me."

"Kill me." Adrian said again.

Trevor shook him with the hand on his face. "Stop it!" He demanded, "You couldn't fucking kill me if you tried. I wouldn't let you. And I'm not putting you down just because of a few cuts." 

Adrian laughed hollowly, his tears had stopped. He was just tired. "A few cuts." He repeated. "I was going to crush you. It would have been nothing to me, like snapping a twig. I would have torn you apart with my teeth, Belmont."

Despite the venom in the words Trevor huffed, seemingly amused. "You arrogant fucking moron. You think you lashed out at me subconsciously, you think you're instinct was to was to rip into me like a beast, don't you?"

"I think it because it is true," Adrian sneered, purposely showing his teeth.

Trevor merely rolled his eyes at the display. "Tragic." He said. "That's what you think you are. Instead of the self pity and loathing, why don't you fucking listen to me." He waited until Adrian's furious glare was locked on him, "You stopped when you drew blood. Before you realized, before you even woke up. You came at me and caught me with those fucking talons of yours, and the minute you drew blood you let up. Look at yourself now for fucks sake. Your face is covered in my blood, you idiot! And you're sitting there, letting me grab you and yell at you like you haven't even noticed!" He took a breath, raked a hand through his hair. "I might not have read through the hold, didn't study up on vampiric healing and booze or whatever the hell it was. But I do know something. I know that Belmont blood is a fucking delicacy to you lot. I know it calls to you, tempts you. And I know that as soon as you smelled it, you let me go."

Adrian could do nothing but stare, completely blindsided. He looked down at his hands. His nails had been bloody, and he'd clawed them into the floor. He touched his face now, his fingertips coming away sticky and red, and instead of tasting it, he's gut reaction was to wipe it off across the leg of his pants. Huh. Maybe...But no. He was still dangerous, even if what Trevor said was true. And what if he hadn't dug his claws in, what if instead he'd just pressed down until he'd heard bone snap? Without his blessed weapons, he doubted Trevor could have fended him off for a moment. And he told the man as much, scowling.

"Well now you're just making hurtful assumptions." He said, crossing his arms and so clearly not taking this seriously anymore. "I can't believe you think I'd be anywhere in this place with no weapons. You must really think me completely inept. But the jokes on you Adrian," He bent down and started at his boots, working upwards. There were two knives there, and another sheathed inconspicuously in the end of his belt. Another at the small of his back. "Oh, yeah, and this one of course." He pulled a dagger from beneath the sofa cushions. "I've been living for a month in Dracula's castle, I've stashed weapons in just about every room I can get into."

And what was there, really, to say in the face of such overwhelming evidence. Trevor was right, if he'd just opened his eyes and stopped with his own pitiable crises, these things would have been blatantly clear. It was strange, the way it made him relax to know that Trevor had hidden blessed blades all around his home, especially in light of what had happened to give him his most recent scars. But, he reasoned, if he were to trust holy weapons in anyones hands, it would be Trevor Belmont. At the very least, if he planned to attack him the blow would be quick, sure, and fatal.

"I'm an idiot." He said, like it was a revelation, and Trevor bust in raucous laughter. Adrian joined in, the adrenaline and fear and self-hate dissipating like fog in front of Trevor's warmth. He leaned his head back against the wall, chuckling and watching Trevor completely lose his composure, almost doubled over he was laughing so hard. He heard distant footsteps, recognized them easily as Sypha's light strides. She was probably coming down to investigate the noise, and then to badger him into making her something sweet for breakfast- shit.

Adrian leapt to his feet, streaked past Trevor who was starting to regain some control, and closed the door. He turned with his back braced against the wood. "Oh fuck." He let his head thunk backward. 

"What could it possibly be now," Trevor asked, still slightly breathless.

"What now," Adrian groaned, "Is that Sypha is coming to investigate and someone smeared his blood all over me."

That sobered Trevor up. "Oh fuck." He agreed. "Here, use this. I gotta hide these wine bottles or she'll light my ass on fire." He yanked off his shirt and threw it at Adrian, then started unceremoniously shoving bottles into whatever dark corner he could find.

Sypha was at the stairs as they attempted to straighten themselves out. Adrian handed the shirt back with instruction of Trevor to clean up the cuts in his neck while he hefted the desk from the far end of the room and replaced it over the gouge marks he's carved into the floor. Just as he got it settled there was a knock at the door and Sypha's questioning intonation of their names. Trevor still had the stained shirt in his hands, he looked around, panicked, and threw it into the hearth.

"I heard shouting so I'm coming in," She warned, already turning the handle, "You two better be decent."

Adrian and Trevor barely had time to arrange themselves in what seemed like natural positions. Trevor leaning against the mantle, facing Adrian who was on the lounge again, doing his best to appear bored.

Sypha marched in with a hand covering her eyes, but a clear gap in her fingers that she was peeking through. She sighed and dropped her hand, glaring back at Trevor who was smirking at her.

"Hoping to get an eyeful," He teased, "I'm afraid this is all you get, at least for now." He gestured down at his bare torso and winked.

Not one to be so easily swayed she just arched an unimpressed brow. "Please, I got more than enough last night. You really are quite loud, you know."

Trevor went pink, "Oh, really great." He pointed between Sypha and Adrian, "You're both eavesdroppers and you're both perverts."

"How you can say that when whatever you've been up too was clearly messy enough to warrant burning you shirt." She shook her head and turned her back on him, instead opting to try to subtly suggest that Adrian make them something sweet this morning. 

He agreed quickly and let her lead the way out of the room, throwing a grimace over his shoulder at Trevor who glared back accusingly.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot of moving things into the right places in a way. But chapter 10 will be centered on the boys only and it's gonna get hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for everyone who's sticking with this story. I don't think I really meant it to be as in-depth as it's turning out to be, but I'm going with it.
> 
> All of the positive feedback has been amazing, especially because this is my first ever fic. I appreciate the heck out of all of you!

Despite Trevor's assurances, and even the proof he had, Adrian was still on edge. He was careful not to be completely isolated with Trevor, preferring to keep all three of them together or at the very least within shouting distance. They still touched, he still answered Trevor's kisses, but only with the utmost control. Every time they got close he remembered the give of the hunter's throat under his claws, the sweet, heavy, intoxicating smell of Belmont blood. If Trevor noticed his careful distancing, he said nothing.

Some days after, long enough that the marks at Trevor's neck had healed and faded, Adrian and Sypha sat together near the refurbished entrance to the Belmont hold. They were leaning against a wide and crooked tree, crowned with vibrant orange now that autumn had taken hold. They had several magic and mechanics books strewn between them and loose parchment covered in Adrian's neat font and Sypha's messy scrawl. They had actually made some progress down in the guts of the castle. More of the electric lights ran now, and the smaller engines made a constant hum that Adrian could hear everywhere inside. It was a familiar sound to him and he found it comforting. But the main mechanics that would move the castle, as well as those to set its automated defenses, were still a daunting pile of melted metal. 

Still, even today they'd managed to get a little further. Adrian had found a few tomes in the hold, and left Sypha to search the castle library without him. Between them they'd found some very useful diagrams and interesting reading on the makeup of certain metals. Sypha seemed confident that this is where their answers lay. Adrian wasn't even sure what the questions were, but he was happy enough to help her. He was at least confident now in remolding the simpler gears and slotting things back into place.

Now though, they'd both gone quiet, the books and papers lying scattered among the fallen leaves. Trevor had come out to run through some training moves, and somewhere between then and now, both Adrian and Sypha had found it much more interesting to watch him moving through stances and cracking dead branches down with his whip than continuing to wade through masses of mechanical notes. 

Trevor certainly knew they were watching, though his gaze never once flickered towards them. He had, however, peeled off his shirt after apparently working up a sweat; a move entirely unnecessary and clearly only to the benefit of his spectators. He swung in wider arcs that put each muscle of his torso on display.

"Who do you think he's performing for?" Adrian leant toward Sypha and said in an undertone, breaking the silent trance they'd be in.

She pressed her lips together to stifle a laugh. "Oh, I should think it's both of us." She leaned in even closer and told him conspiratorially, "I've discovered that he rather enjoys having an audience."

Adrian felt heat rise in his face. It was a subtle pink but sitting this close, Sypha could see it. She giggled and Adrian muttered, "Speakers are certainly adventurous, I'm sure Trevor fit right in whilst enjoying himself immensely." There was just a hint of bitterness that edged into his words. Trevor was an adventurer by birth and in nature, but he'd been playing house here with them for over a month now. He seemed happy enough, but Adrian wondered more and more frequently when he would grow restless.

Sinking back into a half reclined pose, Sypha looked up at him. Her bright eyes softened at whatever it was she saw. "I think he's more suited to the castle, actually. It is still largely an unknown and dangerous place in some aspects, but he moves around it with such ease. I was forever getting lost when we first arrived; even now I confess I stick only to the paths I know when I am alone. But Trevor makes his way through the maze of halls like he knows it already. I forget, sometimes, with the way he is now, that he is high-born." She tilted her head back to frown up-side-down at the shell of the Belmont estate. "I forget he grew up in a place just as sprawling and grand."

Adrian was taken aback. She was quite right of course. The Belmonts had been a illustrious family, the remains of the estate and the cavernous hold attested to their wealth. And for Trevor it had been his home for twelve years, where he'd been born and raised, learned to walk and to fight. Adrian slid his eyes back to the man now moving through stances with his short-sword. It was hard to see but, if he looked closely enough beneath the wear from years of drinking and living rough....there was still something in him that spoke of nobility.

"I've never thought about it that way," He admitted to the speaker, "He certainly does not act as though he was ever taught manners." He couldn't help the jab, it was like a reflex. But he softened his voice when he continued, "But I can see, just a little, how at home he might find himself in a grand estate." He looked back toward the burnt ground now too.

"Oh I've just realized," Sypha said suddenly, her eyes lighting up. "We've spent so much time working on the castle, perhaps we should think about repairing Trevor's old home as well!" She actually made as if to stand and start work on the ruins, but Adrian caught her slender wrist and pulled her gently back.

"Perhaps that is something that should be discussed with him first. I know only too well the memories that take root even in the shell of a home, he may not wish to disturb them."

Sypha sighed, "Yes. Yes you're right, Adrian. Thank you." She settled back down, cupped his cheek and smiled, a little sadly, "This is not something I have experienced, I've never had a fixed place where my memories live, only other Speakers with whom they travel." She dropped her hand, looking outward, past the ruins and the tree line. She seemed suddenly so distant.

Adrian opened his mouth, expression worried, but was cut by Trevor. He sauntered over to where they sat and flopped heavily down to the grass between them. He was still shirtless.

"Oh I'm sorry, Belmont. Where we not paying you enough attention?" Adrian asked dryly, tugging a sheaf of notes out from under him.

Trevor, who he should have remembered had not an ounce of shame, stretched against the grass, drawing both pairs of eyes onto himself and grinned. "That's it exactly." He confirmed and the let his arms splay to either side of himself, hands open and palms up. "Come now, lavish me with attention!" He demanded jokingly.

Sypha pounced and immediately rubbed her hands across his bare stomach. "Ohhh, who needs attention?" She cooed, "Yes, you're such a good boy."

"Stop that!" He protested, trying to knock her hands away. "I'm not a dog you witch!" He was laughing in spite of himself, attempting to shield his midsection from her when he caught Adrian's eyes with a distinctly evil smirk. "I know a real dog you can pet though." He rolled away and sprung up, the tackled Adrian. 

The dhampir let himself be taken fully to the ground from his sitting position, giving Trevor the momentary illusion of the upper-hand. 

"Come on puppy," He tousled Adrian's hair, "Come on, change so Sypha can give you a belly rub." 

He started to growl lowly, which of course only made Trevor grin wider.

"Can I, Adrian?" Sypha had appeared, kneeling next to him, "Just once and I'll never ask again." She clasped her hands in front of the chest and made such a beseeching expression at him there was absolutely nothing else to be done.

He groaned, twisted so that Trevor slid sideways off of him and onto the grass and leaves. He gave his best serious look at the Speaker and told her, "Just once." And shook off his human form before he could think better of it.

No matter what either human might say later, Adrian was definitely just putting up with it. He did not enjoying Trevor's large warm hand petting behind his ears. He didn't wag his tail happily when Sypha cooed at him, praising him for how soft and thick his fur was. Maybe he did have a little fun sticking his cold nose in the crook of the hunter's neck to make him yelp. And maybe he was lying when he finally shifted back as the sun sank low and told them firmly that he was never doing that again. Maybe his smile gave him away. 

Adrian waved the two ahead of him towards the castle doors. He asked Sypha if she would get the fire in the kitchen hearth ready, and tasked Trevor to choose a bottle of wine from the cellars. "Just one bottle this time, Belmont." He muttered low enough that Sypha wouldn't hear. Then he set himself to collecting the scattered books and papers that he and Sypha had been studying before Trevor had appeared and so thoroughly distracted them. The crisp wind had caught a few pages of notes and tossed them away from the rest of the pile. Adrian gathered them up methodically, in no rush and enjoying the way the chill of the oncoming night felt against him. He was still pleasantly at ease when he reentered to looming castle. He thought vaguely about what he might cook that night and how to slip away after without Trevor asking questions or making advances. He still wasn't ready to let go again, not after what had nearly happened last time. Not when in the dark and quiet of the nights that followed he laid statue-still on the lounge and breathed in deep and purposeful, shamefully indulging in the lingering scent of Trevor's blood that still clung to the room. Trevor might be right about Adrian's subconscious instinct not to harm the hunter, but he was definitely right about the way the his blood called to the dhampir's darker half. He'd gotten far too close to it last time, the memory of the hot wetness on his fingers both excited and disgusted him, and he did not care to find out what might be the outcome of a repeat of that night. He had to keep his guard up and his instincts in check, something he doubted very much that he would be able to do if Trevor managed to get his hands on him. 

Lost in these thoughts, his feet carried him automatically to the kitchen, and he had a hand on the wooden door before he focused enough to make out what was being said on the other side. His palm was already flat against the wood when he froze.

"I'm sorry Trevor, I just can't stand this! I don't know how the two of you can do it, I suppose it is because I was raised as a Speaker,." It was Sypha, she sounded frustrated as she sighed heavily. "I don't mean to spring this on you like this but I-"

There was the sound of a soft kiss that cut of Sypha's words, then Trevor's voice, "Sypha, relax." He waited until she took a few breaths, "Do you really think this is a surprise? I hope I've known you well enough to have seen this coming." He kissed her again, and again, until she laughed and must have pushed him back. "Honestly, I'm surprised you lasted this long," He chuckled, and then turned soft and serious, "I'm gonna miss you so fucking much."

Adrian dropped his hand and left without a sound. He deposited the stack of books and papers on the lower steps of the main staircase, and then strode back out the large doors. He paused at the staked corpses, mostly just skeletons now, and his heart hurt so much to look at them. One way or another, everyone left him. Now, even if it was on her own accord, Sypha was going. And how long until Trevor joined her? How long could he keep putting up with the looming dark castle and Adrian and his ghosts within it. 

At the very least, he thought that this departure was not his fault. It didn't seem to be an objection on her part about the delicate play he and Trevor were acting out. He even suspecting that she rather like watching Trevor kiss him, her heart-rate always ticked up when they did anything of the sort in front of her. No, it was much more likely that this was about her suddenly sedentary life. Adrian remember the strange sadness in her voice earlier, when she spoke about the way Trevor seemed suited to life in a grand castle. 

When he thought about it, he rather agreed with Trevor. He was surprised she'd made it this long, too. Then why did the idea of her departure hurt him so? Perhaps it was because lately of all those he'd known and all those who'd left him, Trevor and Sypha were the only ones to ever come back. And now that one of them was going to leave again, this might be the last time. Could he really expect her to come back twice? Maybe if Trevor was still here, she would be more likely to come back for him. But for all the talk of Trevor being raised noble and fitting in to places like the castle, he was wild at heart. Surely he would grow restless too, probably go seek Sypha out for another adventure, and leave Adrian behind.

He was frightened too, of the alternative. If Trevor stayed, if he carried on as he had been doing so far, Adrian was sure to break and succumb to his advances. He had learned that about himself, that he was weak when it came to love. Without Sypha there to act unwittingly as a buffer between himself and the Belmont, he had no hope of holding out. He'd be pulled in by Trevor's warmth and praise and it would be just them, alone. The perfect time for Adrian to relapse into his nightmares and wake up again with his hand around Trevor's throat.

He stopped walking. It was dark now, and he'd been blindly following his well worn path into the woods around the old Belmont estate. He stood in a small clearing, surrounded by tall pines, and tilted his face up to the cold air. He needed to collect himself, to calm down and return to the castle. He breathed in deeply, and nearly choked.

How he had not smelled it before, how he hadn't heard it coming for that matter, was a completely mystery. God, if he hadn't been so consumed with his own morose thoughts, he would have picked up that scent a mile off. 

Rotten, putrid, sulfur and dead blood. A nightcreature. It was covering ground quickly, Adrian could hear it closing the distance between them. He drew his sword and moved into a ready stance. As far as he could tell, it was only one, and he expected to put it down easily.

But when it crashed into the clearing, it stopped. It didn't charge or howl in rage at him. It just stood there. It lifted its canine-like head and sniffed in Adrian's direction. Then it whined and dropped down low, skirting the edge of the tree-line. It was trying to get around him and he could only assume its destination was the castle. 

But it was acting so strangely; It seemed unharmed but its gait was clumsy and uncoordinated, and while it snapped its jaws at Adrian as it moved by him, it was with a definite lack of menace. Adrian sheathed his sword and watched. He followed the creature after it had reached the other end of the clearing and stumbled back into the woods. As he'd suspected, it was headed for the great dark castle. When it's silhouette loomed suddenly through a break in the trees, the creature looked up at it. It released an keening, desperate cry and started to run. It was ungainly, crashing through the undergrowth blindly, still calling its weird, shrieking cry to the night.

It was getting too close, and too loud. Adrian thought it might be trying to call others as it pounded over the ground in uneven strides. The sheer desperation of the creature made Adrian hesitate. He'd taken down scores of its kin without second thought, ripped through them like they were nothing but animals. The shocking amount of emotion in this pitiable things glowing blue eyes shook the dhampir. 

They were far too close. They could see the staked and dried out corpses at the door, and the beast howled. The door banged open to reveal Trevor and Sypha, ready to defend the castle. The beast snarled at them with much more menace than it have ever showed Adrian and a glow of blue flame lit up the backs of its teeth. 

Trevor uncoiled his whip, Sypha readied her magic in her hands, the beast snarled with pure hatred. And Adrian jumped high. He came down with precision on the top of its head. Fists held together, he swung down at its half revealed skull and it caved easily beneath the force of the blow. The creature was dead in a split second, the momentum sending it crashing into the castle's steps where it crumpled. Black ichor ran thick and sluggish from its destroyed skull and burned against Adrian's hands and forearms. He looked up at the humans standing, shocked, in the entrance. Trevor regained speech first.

"What the fuck?!" 

Adrian and Trevor disposed of the large creature; hauled it to back into the woods to be scavenged or simply to rot. Trevor was watching him a little too closely, and before they returned to the castle where Sypha was waiting, he placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder and pulled him around so that they were face to face.

He looked him over, scanning for injuries as if one nightcreature could have hoped to take the dhampir down. When he was please that Adrian was unhurt he tugged him closer still and rested their foreheads together. "Tell me why you were out there alone at night, tracking a fucking demon hound back to the castle." He stayed close while he spoke so that his breath fanned warm between them.

"I over heard you and Sypha discussing her departure." It cost him little to admit to it because he already knew that Trevor had been aware of his presence on the other side of the door. He always knew, no matter how Adrian tried to fool him, he always knew when he was there. "I reacted poorly," And that did cost something more to tell, "I left, just on a walk, to gather myself. I encountered the creature a fair ways into the forest."

Trevor pulled back, confusion drawing his mouth downward, "Why didn't you just kill it there?"

"It was acting so strangely, I wanted to see what it would do. There was something off, it made no move to attack me at all. It looked...lost" He watched Trevor's frown deepen, could guess that he was wondering if Adrian was projecting his own emotion onto the beast like a child would with a stray dog. It would have been insulting if he hadn't acted so petulantly after overhearing what he did outside the kitchen. Childish, he thought. He shook his head, "We should rejoin Sypha before we discuss any more. I have a theory and I'd like her input on it as well."

Trevor didn't look convinced, but made no move this time to stop the other man from turning back to the castle.

"You think that it was..." Sypha struggled for the words, trying to simplify what Adrian had told her, the guess he'd made at the way the creature had been acting. 

They were back inside, at the wooden table by the glowing hearth where things felt warm and close and safe. "Yes," he said when she did not continue. "I think it was trying to, for lack of a better phrase, come home." He raked a hand through his hair, "I know that my father befriended and, I suppose the term recruited fits well, two human forgemasters. I met them both, and on a few occasions, I watched them work."

Trevor leaned forward in his seat, his eyes fixed on the other man, intense. "You think you know which one created that thing." He stated it as a fact, and it was.

"Yes." Adrian grimaced. "His name is Hector. His creatures were always more docile, better to follow orders than the blood thirsty thing the other one made. I assumed, when we did not encounter him during our storming of the castle, that he was dead."

"He might be," Trevor said, "Maybe that's why this creature was so out of sorts, it's master was gone."

"No, I think it's quite the opposite." Adrian mused, eyes unfocused on the fire, "I think that something has happened to Hector. I think that he is still alive to exert his will over his creations, but that he is not in his right mind." 

Sypha looked at Adrian, then around the room as though she could see past the close walls. "Yes, yes that makes sense. He lived here, didn't he? And when I stranded the castle," She said the words firmly, it was the phrase she and Adrian had taken to using in their discussions about the castles mechanics. It meant the same thing, but it made her feel less guilty than when they told her she'd broken it. "If this man was not inside, he would have no way of knowing where it had gone. Wherever he is now, he must be desperately searching for it."

"Then we need to be on our guard," Trevor said at once, his hands curling into fists on the tabletop. "Adrian said that it sounded like it was calling for others. If more creatures heard it, the location could be relayed to their master, he could bring an army down on us."

"No." Adrian said again, but so firmly this time that both Trevor and Sypha looked to him in surprise. "That is not something Hector would do."

"You would put your faith in a devil foragemaster?" The look Trevor gave him was angry, incredulous, but there was pity there too. Adrian knew the hunter thought him naive. As if he had not learned well enough by now the consequences of trust.

"I would not put trust in any of my father's allies," he snapped back at the Belmont, "But I know much more about the scope of Hector's skills that you do, Belmont. I know how he shapes his creatures to be controlled. This thing tonight, it was acting as a dog without its master. Wherever Hector is, whatever has happened, this is not the start of a planned attack, but a reaction in his creation through the connection it shares with him."

"Then why do the other nightcreatures still attack?" Trevor demanded.

Sypha had been watching the back and forth, a look of deep concentration creasing her brow. She held her hands up to silence both men before the argument could escalate. "A nightcreature fulfills its forgemasters wishes." She told them slowly, "That is what all the books in the castle library and Belmont hold agree on. So it follows, that if their master wished them to serve Dracula's cause, they would do so, unceasingly. They do not know that he is dead, they continue to follow their orders. But a creature made after, perhaps very recently, by this Hector..." She frowned, hands still up, clearly piecing the facts together until they formed a single picture and her eyes widened, "He was not in the castle." She told them, excited.

"We know that." Trevor said, "Adrian's already said-"

"No, no, listen!" She waved Trevor quiet and continued rapidly, "He may have escaped, or been capture, we cannot know. But either way he would be a valuable asset to someone. If he has been forging under the command of someone else, their deepest drive would still be to fulfill Hector's wishes!" She looked between them, obviously waiting for them to share her epiphany. Trevor looked completely lost, but Adrian thought he understood. 

"It comes back to what I guessed at before," He said, eyes widening, "It wanted to come home."

"Fuuuuck," Trevor sighed. He threw himself back in his chair and rub a hand hard over his face. "If it isn't one insane thing it's another."


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sex chapter! 
> 
> Next chapter we'll have some more story, but for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes that explicit rating.

Sypha decided not to delay. She spent the night hugging each of them at random intervals after dinner until Trevor finally shepherded her to their room. Adrian expected that they would be busy with more privet goodbyes, so he wandered up to the study at the top of the castle.

The small room had been cleaned and arranged to his liking and was now rather cozy. He'd dragged several overstuffed armchairs up to the room and pulled one close to hearth beside a large and decadent fur spread out in front of the fire. He had the mechanics books from earlier, covered in his and Sypha's writing. She was going to leave, join with the Speaker caravan and try to find any information she could on Hector's whereabouts. In the mean time he felt it prudent to repair what defense mechanisms he could. There was still a prickle of unease that nagged at him when he remembered the desperate eyes of that nightcreature. Should more come, it would be simpler to shut them out than fight them off. That being said, he wasn't against a good fight, and he imagined he'd have quite a time trying to keep the Belmont from engaging, even if it was an entire horde of beasts.

Almost as if the thought had piqued his awareness of the hunter, Adrian heard his sure footfalls on the stone steps ascending to the study. It was later than he'd realized, while he'd been absorbed in notes and speculation, hours had passed. He had no idea why Trevor might be seeking him out so late, but he listened to his approach nonetheless. Steady steps, steady heart, the smell of steel and leather. 

Adrian was already watching the door when Trevor finally pushed it open. He looked slightly grumpy and rather tousled. He'd apparently made a stop by the wine cellar before coming and had a still-corked bottle in his grip. He gave the dhampir a flat look before walking forward and throwing himself down on the thick fur by the fire with a groan.

"Yes, hello to you too." Adrian said wryly. He prodded Trevor with the toe of his boot when he didn't receive a reply. "Why aren't you in bed, Belmont?"

Trevor looked up at him from the floor and grumbled, "Sypha's taken all the blankets, I was freezing my ass off."

"Can't you share?"

"Not with her! If I pull them away she follows and puts her ice cold hands and feet on me!" He wrestled himself up into a sitting position leaning against Adrian's armchair. "Figured I come see what you were up to. Besides," He popped the bottle open and took a long swallow. "It's always warm where you are."

He was right of course. Adrian craved whatever warmth he could get, he always had. So any room that he spent more than a moment in was likely to have a fire soon roaring and filling the space with heat. And Trevor seemed to be quite content now. He shifted so that his right side was pressed along Adrian's leg, and his head leaned back against the dhampire's thigh. When he took another swallow, Adrian watched the way his throat worked.

He decided to keep talking or else he would simply sit and watch Trevor drink the whole bottle in aroused silence. "Are you worried?" He asked, trying not to notice how the wine stained Trevor's mouth. "About Sypha, I mean. I know she is more than capable but..." He trailed of delicately. 

Trevor snorted, "But she has a big mouth and likes trouble, you mean?" He grinned fondly at nothing in particular. "Yeah, yeah I'm always worried about her. But that's never stopped her doing exactly what she wants has it," He tipped the bottle this way and that so the dark red liquid sloshed within, "I'm walking her to the nearest town though, I can be stubborn too and I'll do at least that much - even if it's just to make myself feel better." He admitted that last part a little sheepishly.

"I think you'll find that I am of the same mind. Though, I have the upper-hand in convincing her to let me see her to the town." He reached down and drew the wine away to take a drink himself. 

Trevor raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? And what's that, fangs?"

"Well," Adrian said slowly, "She does certainly seem fond of my canine form."

Trevor whipped around, now on his knees at Adrian's feet and the fire must be burning higher because he was suddenly feeling so hot. "You wouldn't!" He argued, "No way would you play the puppy in front of other people, not even for her."

"Mm, we'll see." Adrian hummed. He tipped back more wine and wished it had some effect on him. But his senses were still sharp as ever and the feel of Trevor there basically between his legs, god the sight of it- he didn't care about embarrassing himself for Sypha tomorrow if he could just keep his composure now. 

Trevor snatched the bottle back and flopped back down to the fur. He was muttering vaguely about unfair advantages. Adrian shifted, tucked his legs up onto the chair's seat to hide the effect Trevor had had on him. If anything was unfair it was how Trevor could burst in here after midnight, half-asleep and surly, and rile him up by just by sitting there and drinking. 

Finishing off the wine while still on his back was a feat that only Trevor Belmont could accomplish with any dignity. In fact, it rather highlighted the arch of his neck and the movement of his throat as he swallowed. "Hey, Adrian." At His name the dhampir snapped his eyes away from that exposed flesh. "If you drank my blood, right now, would it make you drunk?"

God but surely this was some kind of cruel test. Not one laid out by the Belmont, but rather the universe waiting to see him cave in and fail. "No." He said, his voice came out lower than he'd intended. He tried again, "No, however the poison is ingested, my body will metabolize it immediately and I will feel no effect."

Trevor grunted, "Too bad."

"Why, Trevor? If I had said yes, or even if I had said that I didn't know, would you have let me try?" He regretted the words immediately. And even more he regretted the way they'd come out. It had sounded for all the world like he was tempting the other man, seducing him. He hadn't meant for this, not tonight and not while he was still so wary of hurting Trevor. 

He could not deny, however, that he'd thought about it. He'd replayed that night in the bath so many times in his mind, had taken himself in hand to the picture of Trevor wet and slick and covering his own stomach with his release. Adrian brought himself off to that moment more than he wanted to admit, and it never felt like it was enough. Not when he knew Trevor was close by and so willing and-

His boots thudded back down to the floor, the sound drawing Trevor's eyes. It was all his fault after all; Trevor had introduced him to this side of himself and it turned out to be rather insatiable. 

It was very clear that Trevor did not mind the way things had gone. His gaze traced up to the juncture of long, black-clad legs, where he stopped to take in appreciatively and completely unashamed, the evidence there of Adrian's arousal. Then he continued up until blue eyes caught gold. 

"Maybe," He answered, and his voice had gone low too. "But it would be my knife, and not your teeth that did the job. And it would take a lot more than one bottle of wine even for that." He smirked up at the dhampir.

The image flashed through Adrian's mind before he could stop it. He imagined Trevor drawing one of his blessed blades across his skin, looking up at him just like he was now, curious and heated, but with the scent of Belmont blood thick in the air.

Adrian's breath had gone short and ragged at the edges, he knew his eyes had gone dark with all kinds of hunger. And the Belmont just laid there, propped up on his elbows, stretched out before the fire in his thin sleep pants and loose shirt. And he was still fucking smirking. But not for much longer, because Adrian knew how to work him up too. He'd seen a glimpse of it that night when Trevor had come at the display of his fangs. And wasn't that just Trevor through and through, Adrian thought. Such a contradiction. 

"As much as I'd want my teeth on you," Adrian said hotly, "I would concede to your knife if I could choose where it cut." He let his posture go a little lax, his legs falling open and leaning back enough to arch his spine, just a little. 

The smirk Trevor had been wearing slipped into something more hungry as his eyes raked over the dhampir, "And where would you choose?" His voice was rough now and it made Adrian shudder imperceptibly.

He had to keep his cool though. He'd gotten this far and he was going to give Trevor a show of his own. After, Trevor would go back to his bed, and Adrian would likely stay in the study surrounded by the scent of their pleasure. And it would be safe, he could have this now and if he woke to terror, he would wake alone where he could do no harm. But first...

Adrian hummed low, and ran a hand lazily through his hair before trailing his fingers across his throat to stroke along his own collarbone. "I could have you cut here," He said, and craned his neck to the side for Trevor's benefit. "But it would be such a tease, to have you're blood on my tongue so near where I'd want to bite." He sighed softly and flicked his gaze to Trevor to see how he was faring. He was holding himself up with one forearm while the other hand had become fisted in the thick fur at his side. 

So he continued, running his fingers down the length of his other arm and pulling up the loose sleeve to expose his wrist. "You'd have to be careful here," Adrian traced delicate lines along the path of veins and arteries, "It could be dangerous, but," He lifted his own wrist to his mouth then, slid his lips feather-light across the scarred skin. He didn't stop to remember it, not when Trevor was watching him like that, "Oh, I think I'd like that very much. I'd be able to feel your pulse here, feel how it would pound at the idea of what you were doing." He dropped his arm back down and began running his fingers along himself again. The ran deliberately down and over one hip, pressing the fabric momentarily taught where he was achingly hard. But he moved on, continuing down to trace slow, torturous lines down the inside of his thigh. "Ah, yes," He let his voice go breathless, only partly for show, "This, this is where I'd choose though. With my head between your legs you'd taste like arousal, so hot and thick I could drown in it." His other hand was sliding down now too, "I know you'd twist your hands into my hair, I know I'd moan against your skin. And that close I could see it, feel it too." Trevor was frozen, watching, breathing hard. "I'd be able to tell exactly how much you loved every pull of your blood into me, you wouldn't be able to hide it from me." Adrian kept drawing those imaginary lines with one hand and the other finally, finally stroked firmly down over his restrained cock.

The groan Trevor let out was so fucking wrecked. He scrambled up onto his knees, all but kneeling at Adrian's feet. And the dhampir couldn't help but think that it was a very good look for him.

"Adrian," He growled. His hands clenched and released at his sides and his cock strained hard against his trousers. 

The sound rumbled through the dhampir, made him arch and let out a breathless moan.

"Adrian," Trevor repeated, "Fuck, please, tell me I can touch you." 

It was as close to begging as he suspected the Belmont would ever get, but all the same it sent another fission of pleasure down his spine. And that idea, just the suggestion of Trevor's hands hot and rough on his skin- He stood, took two steps forward and then dropped fluidly to his knees to match Trevor's pose. He drew it out, indulged in the anticipation he could almost taste pouring off of the other man. But, Adrian had his limits and he reached out to fist Trevor's hair and pull him close so he could hiss into his panting mouth, "Yes..."

The permission was all the Belmont needed. He lunged forward and sealed there mouths together like he was desperate for it. His tongue demanded entrance that Adrian gladly gave, moaning approvingly when Trevor drew back and nipped at his lower lip before surging in again. His hands were everywhere now too, just as warm as Adrian had hoped, and when they slid up underneath his shirt they left a trail of heat in their wake.

Trevor pulled back with a curse, his hand back at the hem of Adrian's shirt, sliding to the clasp of his trousers and then back like he didn't know what he wanted first, "Let me see you this time. I wanna see everything when you lose it." 

Oh, yes. Adrian shoved his hands away and before Trevor could second guess his words, stripped off his own shirt and all but tore open his trousers. His cock sprung out the moment it could, already wet at the tip with excitement. Trevor's hips hitched forward without his control and he groaned staring completely unashamed at Adrian's cock. 

"You too, Trevor." Adrian demanded and managed to yank off his shirt as well before Trevor even caught up with the demand. 

Yeah...fuck yeah." He said as he refocused. He helped toss his shirt aside and then opened the ties of his own pants. 

The were close enough to compare now. Adrian was longer but Trevor was deliciously thick. The lewdness of that thought took Adrian by surprise and he wondered if Trevor Belmont wasn't turning him into some kind cock-hungry slut. Then Trevor closed the distance between them, pressing their fronts flush from chests to knees and Adrian lost the ability to worry about anything.

It was so different, so fucking warm and good. And Trevor was kissing him like he was starving for it, both hands buried in white-blond hair and his hips moving hard and slow, dragging their arousals together. Adrian was moaning into the fevered kisses, Trevor making pleased sounds in return. He dropped one hand down to Adrian's bare hip, above where his pants were pushed down around his thighs. He'd had Belmont nearly begging just a few moments ago, he thought blurrily. Now he felt prepared to do anything to keep the man hot and slick against him. He canted his hips forward into Trevor's rhythm and it drew another heady curse from Trevor's lips. He dropped his head down and set to work on Adrian's throat.

"Oh, fuck, Trevor I-" He was close, so close now. He hadn't known the feeling of blunt teeth and hot breath against his neck like this. Trevor was sucking marks into his skin that healed almost immediately, like if he tried hard enough he could get them to stay.

He pulled away at Adrian's bitten off gasp and the dhampir growled low at the loss, trying to tug Trevor back in.

"No you don't," He said, shaking off Adrian's hold, tightening his own grip in Adrian's hair and using it to pull him back and make him arch. "Mmm, yeah, told you I wanted to see it this time." His free hand slid firmly down Adrian's chest to the vee of his hips and then lower, grasping them together. Adrian jerked and cried out at the sensation, his hardness now gripped with Trevor's own in his large warm hand. "That's it, ah- you're a lot louder this time. I fucking love it. Let me see it too, Adrian. Fuck I'm getting close but I wanna see you go over first." He was going to, Adrian knew. There was no way he could hold out against the filth pouring from Trevor's mouth and the way he stroked them together. 

"Trevor!" Adrian hissed, half warning half plea.

"Yes, ah. Give it to me. Wanna feel your come hot on my cock, wanna lick it off my fingers-"

That was more than he could take. Adrian went stiff except for the jerk of his hips that was now out of his control. He moaned long and filthy and his release pulsed through him and out, just like Trevor wanted. 

It seemed Trevor really had been on the edge as well. He held out for a moment longer, staring avidly at the way Adrian's cock twitched and his come smeared thickly between them. Then he made another wrecked sound before he was coming too. He switched hands so that he was still stroking, but could suck the fingers of his come drenched right hand into his mouth half way through his own release. The sound he made at the taste and the fucking sight of him made Adrian's cock twitch and gush more, emptying him of everything he had to give.

Oh, oh and the feeling of Trevor's release on his own skin was new and heady. It was so fucking hot he thought it might burn him where it had striped his lower abdomen and ran down over his hips. He hauled Trevor into himself, pulled Trevor's own fingers from his mouth and replaced them with his tongue. Trevor tasted like him, smelled like sex and satisfaction, he wanted to devour him. So he did, through the kiss they shared, present enough to keep his fangs in check. When he finally pulled away Trevor was looking sated and rather dazed, his lips red and slick in a way Adrian found extremely appealing.

"Jesus who fucking taught you to kiss like that," Trevor muttered, slumping forward and tucking his face back into Adrian's throat. 

Adrian chuckled, "The same man who's words could make a seasoned whore blush." He stroked his hand idly up and down Trevor's spine, "You're absolutely obscene."

"You liked it." Trevor answered back, his lips moving against Adrian's skin and making him shudder pleasantly.

"I fucking loved it." And the confession, he found, came easy. The whole experience had been so wildly opposite from what he'd been given before. Hot where that night been cold, Trevor plastered against him while they had held themselves at a distance. This had been so desperate and messy and so honest in what it was. He smiled to himself, enjoying the after effects of what they'd done and feeling very comfortable and content despite still kneeling on the floor with his pants still shoved down his legs. And he could feel Trevor grinning against his throat in return. 

Eventually they righted themselves. Trevor used his shirt to carelessly wipe the cooling come from them and then he fell back to lay spread eagle on the furs. He glared at Adrian until the dhampir sighed and settled down beside him. He hummed contently and closed his eyes.

"You should return to your bed, Trevor," Adrian told him, but with no real intent behind the words.

Trevor stayed exactly where he was, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

Adrian sighed, watching the firelight play on the Belmont's skin. "Fine. But I won't have a repeat of last time. I'm getting my book, I'll spend the rest of the night reading."

He took Trevor's grunt as assent and stood to regain the mechanics book from where it had fallen forgotten under the armchair. When he settled back in front of the hearth Trevor made a happy sound and pulled him back in to lay tucked against him. It was so comfortable, so warm and safe. Adrian knew that if he let himself drift for even a moment he would sink into sleep. But he would not endanger Trevor like that ever again. So he read and reread passages and notes until the fire burned out and the sun had risen.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sypha and the Speakers meet up, including one in particular that she and Trevor seem to have some history with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing fast and loose with Speaker rules here and taking some big liberties with how open I think their relationships may be.

Adrian tried to slip away from Trevor quietly, but the moment he shifted away the other man snapped awake. His hand went to the side of the hearth and returned with a blade he'd hidden there.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep but alert. 

Adrian laughed softly and pushed him back down with a hand on his chest. "It's fine, Trevor. I'm going to make breakfast to bring to Sypha before she's ready to leave."

Trevor grumbled and let himself be flattened back into the furs. He stowed his knife and pawed at Adrian, trying to grab and drag him down as well. Adrian just huffed and shook him off, placating him with a soft kiss when he made a displeased sound.

Adrian was halfway down the stairs when he heard the distinct sounds of Trevor righting himself and stomping gracelessly after him. He stopped, leaning on the cold stone wall and waited for the hunter to catch up. 

"Trevor, go back to sleep." He rolled his eyes when the other man came into view looking disgruntled. 

"Nope," Trevor stretched and frowned as the movement made his spine pop. "Already awake, might as well come with you."

"I hardly need your help to cook breakfast, Belmont." Adrian turned his back and continued down the tightly spiraling staircase until it opened up into a corridor. 

Trevor groaned, apparently stretching more because his joints cracked loudly, "Wasn't offering to help." He said, catching up and knocking into Adrian's shoulder with his own. "Besides, someone will have to wake Sypha up and, trust me, you don't want to try that while holding a plate of food."

Adrian hummed, "I'm sure there's a story there, you'll have to regale me with it while I work."

After hearing the tale, Adrian had decided it was definitely for the best that Trevor tried to ease the Speaker awake while he stood as safe distance away with the food. Trevor attempted to nudge her awake gently, but her hand came up from where it had fallen over the bedside in a surprisingly strong swing and caught him hard between the legs. Trevor folded to his knees with a wheeze and Adrian had to set the breakfast tray down on the bed before he lost his grip on it with the force of his laughter. 

Now conscious, Sypha grimaced and started spewing apologies to the hunter, but her eyes kept drifting toward the tray of food and her words were somewhat less than heartfelt. She did share though, which was a clear sign of her chagrin. They sat in a loose triangle on the extravagantly large bed, sharing the food between them and talking over Sypha's plans. It was clear that she was excited, eager to be with other Speakers again. The timing was perfect for her to join the caravan that would be stopped to offer aid in the closest town. It wasn't her grandfather's wagons, but she assured them that she was well familiar with this group.

"Trevor has met them," She told Adrian happily, then she elbowed the hunter, "Luca will be disappointed that you are not with me this time." 

"Luca?" Adrian asked, looking from Sypha's smirk to Trevor's reddening face, "Another Speaker, I assume?"

Sypha nodded happily, "Yes, he is like me. Not a magician, but he believes that some of the old ways are no longer practical. He has a messenger bird," Her eyes lit up at the memory, "A white dove. It looks so fragile, and it is so soft, but he says it has weathered storms and flown through hordes of nightcreatures."

"So he can write?" Adrian asked, surprised. He'd rather thought that Sypha was the one exception to that particular rule.

She frowned slightly, "No, and he does not want me to teach him. But he allows anyone who can to send messages with his dove, and he sometimes asks villagers to write things for him."

"So you'll be bale to keep in touch with us here," Adrian surmised, "Very useful." He flicked gold eyes over to Trevor. The Belmont was deliberately avoiding looking at either of them, instead scowling down at the food. He turned back to Sypha, "And this Luca, he was fond of Belmont?"

Her grin was back, "Very fond," She giggled.

"We should get moving." Trevor said suddenly, still somewhat red. He got to his feet and hoisted Sypha's bag over his own shoulder. "Come one, sun's well up and Adrian and I are going to walk you there." 

She rolled her eyes fondly and shoved the two men out of the room so she could change into her Speaker robes and, Adrian suspected, squirrel away the remaining food he'd made to indulge in later. 

He and Trevor stood in the hallway, the hunter still refusing to meet his gaze, instead looking resolutely at the stones of the far wall. 

"So," Adrian said slyly, "This Luca-"

Trevor whirled and was in his face in an instant, "Shut it, fangs," His tone was made much less intimidating by the way he was blushing, "Keep talking and I'll tell Sypha you agreed to walk with her as a big fluffy doggy."

Adrian held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, I'll let it go," He leaned forward to place a brief kiss against Trevor's scowl. "At least for now."

It had been a while since Adrian had seen Sypha in her traditional garb. He thought it made her look so small, so unimposing. He knew it was a tactic among the Speakers, hiding their gender and making them look unassuming. He liked it better when she could be confidant and show the scars she'd gained saving an unappreciative world. He liked her fearless and proud; and he was going to miss her terribly.

She linked arms with Trevor and Adrian, one on each side of her. Instead of arguing against them seeing her safely to the town, she'd all but whisked them out the door with her and now kept them both close. She was talking excitedly about the caravan, how it was different to her own, how it was the same. She made plans for tracking down the forgemaster, and promised that she would keep in touch whether she had news or not.

Trevor was watching her talk fondly, his smile a little sad. He kept pressing kisses to the top of her head that made her laugh but pull him in tighter. Then she'd reel Adrian in too and they'd have to stop walking just to stand in a three-way embrace for a moment. Then she'd sigh and relax her grip and they'd all move on.

Sypha pulled her hood up when they reached the town's wooden gate. It was open and the town itself seemed to be thriving, or at least trying to in the wake of what had been visited upon them. Adrian hesitated, wishing he'd thought to bring his own hooded cloak, but Sypha just pulled him alongside her and he was powerless to resist. 

The townspeople were cordial enough, even if they eyed Adrian's teeth and Trevor's weapons with trepidation. They were happy enough to talk to Sypha, seemingly the town had embraced the presence of the Speaker caravan and the help and kindness they'd brought with them. An older woman pointed Sypha in the direction of the wagons and told her that the Speakers had been given accommodation in the old church. Adrian saw Trevor's eyebrows raise in surprise and knew he most likely looked shocked as well because the woman laughed at them and said, "The church did nothing but bring hell down on us, boys. That building's just collecting dust now, we have no use for it. Why not let those nice folks stay there, they're actually doing this place some good!" 

As soon as the door to the church was opened, Sypha was swallowed in the group of Speakers, all embracing her and wanting her to tell them her stories. She looked bright and full of life among her people, hugging them and clasping hands. There was one dark-haired man, slender with a kind face and large grey eyes who was the first to acknowledge Trevor and Adrian at the door. 

"Trevor!" He called happily, moving up to them and taking Trevor's hands with a certain familiarity. He turned to look at Adrian, still with Trevor's hands in his own. "Ah! And you are undoubtedly Adrian Tepes," He inclined his head respectfully, "Trevor and Sypha have told us your story, but I would love to hear a firsthand account. We are all so grateful for what you have done." He grinned at them both, finally dropping his hands from Trevor's. He ushered them into the group of Speakers who enveloped them happily into their fold.

They all sat haphazardly on cushions that had been made into a comfortable communal nest of sorts atop the defunct dais that would have held the alter. Adrian surveyed the walls and alcoves and found not a trace of religious paraphernalia. It seemed the town had indeed chosen to put their faith in those who helped them rather than in a silent God. He looked back to the group, and saw that the dark-haired Speaker had chosen a seat very close to Trevor. He was leaning in and talking to him with a warm look and as Adrian watched, the Speaker placed his hand on Trevor's knee. 

Jealous, Adrian thought as he felt himself tense and fought the urge to bare his teeth, I'm jealous of this man. And he was, so envious of the casual way the Speaker could touch the hunter, confident in front of so many others. He turned his back on them, unsure what to do with the ugly feeling pushing against his ribs. He was thankful when Sypha caught his arm and pulled him down beside her.

She was seated in front of what must be the elder of this group and was relaying to him what she had guessed about the missing forgemaster. "I have never met this man," She told him, "But Adrian knew him, and he thinks that it must be this Hector who's creatures are acting so strangely." She nudged the dhampir in the side when he stayed silent and it jolted him out of his thoughts. 

"Yes," He said, bowing his head slightly to the Elder and then meeting his faded eyes. "I am sure that the creature I saw was one of Hector's creation. If he is still forging, whether on his own or under the control of another, he must be found. We cannot let the nightcreature's population rise, especially as they are now without direction. And I fear for Hector." He paused, looked down at his hands folded in his lap and was a little glad the Trevor was distracted elsewhere. He expected Trevor would tell him that he was still too naïve. "I'm worried about him. Even after what he did, the creatures he forged for my father's war..." He shook his head, "He is easily manipulated, he always was. He seeks affection and praise and I fear that something terrible has happened to him for his creatures to be acting so desperately."

Sypha was watching him with a softness in her eyes. She linked their hands, entwining her fingers with his, "I will find him, Adrian." She promised.

The Elder nodded, "We will help however we can. If we can find this man, we will treat him well and see that he is not harmed." He paused, his lips going thin in a frown, "Despite what he may have done, we believe in change and forgiveness."

Adrian had to swallow hard before he could voice his thanks, his throat suddenly tight. Sypha was still giving him that look and she pulled him close to rest their foreheads together. 

"I will miss you, Adrian. Promise me that you will take care, promise that you will be alright."

Adrian chuckled softly, his voice still a bit strained when he answered, "I will. But you must promise me the same." He stroked her hair gently and she tipped her head up to kiss him. It was chaste and warm and he smiled into it.

The Elder cleared his throat pointedly, he was sitting only feet away after all and Adrian pulled away from Sypha, blushing a light pink. He straightened his cuffs and stood, giving Sypha a little grin. She laughed at him.

"I'll go collect Belmont, I'm sure he'll want to say goodbye as well." He turned away and had moved halfway across the small church when he caught sight of the hunter. He and his Speaker friend had moved to sit together on one of the old pews that had been pushed carelessly against the far wall. Their heads were bent towards each other and they were speaking in low voices. Trevor was looking quite smug and the Speaker had a blush across his high cheekbones.

The sick feeling of jealously reignited fiercely in Adrian's chest. He focused his hearing, locking easily onto Trevor's voice. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, knew that he was likely to hear something that would hurt. But he did it anyway, slinking into a shadowed alcove to listen. 

Trevor's voice was low and rough in a way that Adrian knew intimately. He was all but whispering to the Speaker, but Adrian could hear him as clearly as if it were his ear Trevor was murmuring into. 

"Oh, I'm gonna do it," He was saying, "There's no way I'd let all that work go to waste, Luca." He was grinning now and the Speaker's, Luca's, breathing had picked up. "You were so patient with me, showed me how to do it just right." His voice went rougher, deeper, "Showed me how fucking much I liked it."

Luca was smiling and breathless, "You did turn out to be something of a prodigy," He lowered his eyes to Trevor's mouth. "I don't suppose you'd let me lead you around back for one last demonstration? Your friend would be very welcome to join."

Trevor huffed, dipped forward to kiss the blush across the Speaker's cheek, and then he pulled farther back, "I'm afraid not. I'd hate to ruin my plans for the evening, and I'm sure Sypha will have you on your knees by the end of the night anyway." He stood, stretching his arms above his head and Adrian could see the plain lust in Luca's gaze as he raked it over Trevor's form.

"I'm sure your right, take care, Belmont." He grinned at Trevor, and then watched him walk away.

Trevor turned, caught him staring, and winked. Then he continued, drawing closer to the alcove where Adrian was lurking. 

He was sure that Trevor would pass by without noticing. He'd ensconced himself in shadow the way no mortal could and was still and silent as stone. But not for nothing was Trevor Belmont a famed hunter. He didn't even look into the alcove, didn't even break his stride, he just thrust his hand into the shadow's of Adrian's hiding spot as he walked passed, latched onto the dhampir's wrist and pulled.

Even as shocked as he was that he'd been found out so easily, Adrian was still too sick with jealousy to play along. He refused to budge. As strong as Trevor was, Adrian would always be stronger, the Belmont may as well have been trying to coax a statue out to follow him.

But Trevor's grip didn't loosen, instead he changed his momentum and used the pull to draw himself into the dark and right into the dhampir's space. "Really, Adrian? Skulking around spying?" He sighed, tugging at Adrian's wrist again and finding him still just as immobile. He groaned, "Uhg, you are such a brat. Come on, I want to say goodbye to Sypha and then I want to go back to the castle and make good on what I told Luca."

Adrian stayed quiet and immovable. There was a storm within him and he thought that if he even breathed it would spill out. He was angry, but not at Trevor, not even at the handsome Speaker still sitting in the pew with a far off look in his eyes. He was angry at himself. Sick and furious. How could he have the- the presumption to act like Trevor was his. Something he could possess and keep for himself. He knew, Trevor had told him from the very beginning, that this was an arrangement to help a friend. Adrian had no claim on the Belmont, no right to feel this way.

Trevor's eyes must have adjusted to the shadows because he was watching Adrian intently. He scowled and dropped his wrist. Adrian's heart ached, screamed the moment they lost contact. He was sure that he'd overplayed his hand, that Trevor had seen right through him and wanted none it. But then Trevor's hands, always so warm, were in his hair instead. Why this should unfreeze the dhampir, why that touch should turn him mailable and allow Trevor to bend him down, he could not fathom. The only answer was one that he'd known for weeks now, months. He might be physically stronger, but in the very heart of him he was weak. He was weak for Trevor Belmont.

Trevor pulled him in and kissed him so slowly and purposely that it drew a shuddering breath from Adrian, brought him out of himself and back to reality where he was kissing Trevor Belmont in an abandoned church with a dozen or so Speakers only yards away. He pulled back and breathed out shakily against Trevor's mouth. "I'm sorry, I had no right-"

Trevor just rolled his eyes and tugged at Adrian's hair, "Calm down, you idiot. Do I look angry?" He twisted white-blond strands absently between his fingers, looking exasperated and somewhat amused. "I'd say you clearly weren't listening long enough."

Adrian stiffened, meeting Trevor's eyes in complete shock. "What?"

"Well, if you had been you'd have known that Luca and I were talking about you. He thinks your very attractive, and he's right of course. He asked what you were like," Trevor's eyes went slightly dark, "How you sounded, how you looked when you came, how you tasted after when you were sated," Trevor laughed lowly, "He's such a little slut." He said it with no malice at all in his tone, rather it was with a slight hint of amazement. "I told him that we'd only been together a few times, told him how much I'd loved it and how fucking gorgeous you are." He pulled back, leaned against the opposite side of the tiny alcove, drawing the strands of long hair between his fingers with him. "He was wondering if I'd put the skills he taught me to use, I told him I hadn't had the chance yet." Trevor shrugged, apparently fascinated by weaving Adrian's hair between his fingers.

Feeling off balance, mixed between shock and jealousy and arousal, Adrian struggled to get there words out. "What...what skills would those be?" He asked breathlessly, scared and excited for the answer.

Trevor hummed and flicked his eyes up to catch Adrian's, "Oh, Luca taught me how to suck cock like an absolute whore." He said it so bluntly, still looking directly into Adrian's eyes. 

"You.." Adrian wondered if it were possible for him to pass out due to sheer lust, "You can - you want-" He had never been less articulate but he didn't care. He wouldn't care if the entire church of Speakers and God himself heard him stuttering out half-questions as long as Trevor answered him.

Trevor straightened and pressed past Adrian in the small space, making his way out and back into the light and chatter where everyone else sat oblivious. "Mm, I can. And yes, I want to." He muttered as he slid himself past much more slowly than necessary. "Let me say goodbye, and then we can leave. And when we get back to the castle, I'll show you just how good I am and just how much I love doing it."

Adrian's swallow was audible. He nodded jerkily, quite unable to answer in any other way. Trevor smirked at him and moved away and into the crowd of Speakers. Adrian took a few deep breaths, tried to adjust the sudden and raging erection trapped in his tight black pants, and left the alcove in the opposite way, heading to the door. He passed by Luca, still sitting happily on the pew against the wall. His grey eyes followed Adrian as he passed and he smiled pleasantly. Adrian gave him a nod, very aware that he was still blushing, and walked briskly to the door and outside.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly sex stuff. Some fighting things stuff. But mostly sex stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our plot will resume next chapter!

12

Adrian waited against the outer wall of the building, idly half listening to Trevor and Sypha farewelling each other, then the pause while they embraced, and then the whole process starting again. It took them about half an hour to say a goodbye that stuck, but Adrian didn't mind. The sound of it made him smile, and the extra time allowed him to collect himself. There was still an edge to his thoughts, sharp and uncomfortable. It was part jealousy, though to a lesser extent now. It was less about Trevor and whoever he may have been together with, Luca or anyone else, and more about the vast wealth of experience Trevor had that had nothing to do with Adrian. He felt like he was at a disadvantage. He didn't know how to match up against the others, didn't know how to satisfy the hunter in the ways that they had. He thunked his head back against the old wood. The sun was hitting the side of the church where he waited, he turned his face up to it, letting the warmth sooth his nerves. 

He sighed and told himself, think about what you know, don't second guess. Which, of course, was much easier said than done. But, he tried. Trevor and Luca had been talking about him, about how he and Trevor were together. That was a fact. Luca had made a blatant advance and Trevor had turned him down. Fact. And just those two statements together made the pressure in Adrian's chest loosen. It meant that Trevor wanted him, wanted him enough not only to be disinterested in the advances of someone he clearly found attractive, but also to broadcast that he and Adrian were indeed intimate and that he was quite happy about it.

And there was also the fact that Trevor had told him pointblank that he wanted to suck Adrian's cock when they returned to the castle.

He bit his lip against the tide of rather giddy lust that swelled in him. He had to keep it together if he wanted to walk home with any dignity left at all.

When Trevor finally stepped through the doors it was to see Adrian leaning back against the wall, his face tilted up to the sun. "Ready to go?" Trevor asked, and he brushed his thumb slowly across the dhampir's cheek to feel the warmth the sun had lent his skin. 

Adrian opened his eyes and sighed, "Yes, I think so. I'm glad to have met the Speakers Sypha will be travelling with, it puts me more at ease." He pushed off the wall and began down the dirt road that led back out of the town. He had managed to reign in his emotions for the time being. But if he looked too long at Trevor's mouth he would have to start all over again.

"Even Luca?" Trevor followed closely, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Of course." Adrian said in a carefully neutral tone, not glancing back at Trevor. "He seems sweet and will doubtless keep Sypha entertained." 

Trevor caught up to match his stride and shoved him playfully, "Oh? So you aren't jealous anymore?"

Adrian steadfastly kept his eyes on the road ahead. "Of course not."

Trevor laughed. "Adrian, you absolutely are." He chuckled, and linked their hands together much to the other mans quiet delight. "But I think after tonight you may find you owe him a great deal."

Adrian looked pointedly at anything else, the trees, the sky, his own boots. "Trevor Belmont you have no shame." 

"No, I don't. Not when it comes to you." Adrian could see his self-satisfied grin out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him in response.

What was it they said about the best laid plans? Adrian thought bitterly when the rotten smell reached him. He came to an abrupt stop, staring out toward the woods. They were about three-quarters of the way back to the castle and the sun had dipped low to paint the horizon red. The moment he stilled, so did Trevor. The hunter's hand went reflexively to the weapon at his hip.

"Nightcreatures?" He asked, blue eyes scanning the tree line. "How many?"

"Three this time." Adrian answered, falling into a ready stance as well. "They're coming in from the north - There!"

One canid creature had broken through the forest and onto the open road a ways ahead of them. It scented the air and then growled, its teeth like sabers and its eyes aflame. It threw its head back to let out a terrible howl. Its companions had clearly been waiting for the signal. They appeared at once, crashing through the undergrowth and snapping saplings underfoot as though they were twigs. The leader, or it seemed, made a garbled growl and it's underlings obeyed at once. They barreled for the two men in the road at top speed, panting and filling the previously crisp night air with their noxious scent. 

Adrian expected them to split, for one to charge Trevor while the other came for him. He braced himself for the impact, but instead the beast that had been headed his way raised its head. It slowed, almost imperceptibly and then leaned left to join the other in heading straight for Trevor alone. 

Trevor's eyes flicked from one hellhound to the other and Adrian saw him adjust his stance accordingly. He hesitated for a breath, but he knew the hunter could hold his own. So he turned away, snarling at the larger wolf-like beast and drawing his sword to follow him as he dashed forward. 

The thing wasn't as fast as he was and it stumbled when Adrian wove around it and slashed a deep cut into the tendon of a massive foreleg. It swiped at him, trying unsuccessfully to crush him beneath its injured paw while keeping itself steady. Adrian darted to the side and then under, trying to aim a strike at the creatures throat.

"Tepes!" It growled, the sound shaking through the dhampir at such close range. "Our fight is not with you, only the Belmont!" It rolled, catching Adrian by surprise and tumbling him to the dirt. It continued in its gruesome, guttural voice. "Let us kill him for you! Let us come home!" It lunged again and Adrian knew now that it was indeed trying to trap him rather than kill him. It made him hesitate again, his sword hovering stationary and his mind churning rapidly. 

He couldn't deal the killing blow, not to this pitiable thing that was all but begging and desperate. It was whining low, its breath blowing hot and rancid into his face. Then another smell hit him like a physical blow. His head whipped toward where one of the lesser creatures had managed to slice across Trevor's shoulder. He wasn't wearing his usual armor, just white fabric that turned more and more crimson as he spun and returned the blow, jamming his shortsword up through the thing's panting mouth and into its brain. 

The large nightcreature above him bellowed and started forward to aid its only remaining brother. It didn't get a step before Adrian had reached up and took hold around one of the huge jagged teeth in its lower jaw. He ripped downwards and the resulting crack echoed through the air. It whined and staggered back, tongue lolling from its mouth as its lower jaw hung useless. 

"Why?!" It demanded, ichor spraying from its mouth and Adrian recoiled at the sight of it, the sound of its wail. This was a monster, he could not afford it pity, only a quick death.

He buried his sword down its exposed throat until it emerged, point first, from the back of the slumped creatures neck. Before the blade was completely free, he had already phased back to where Trevor was standing. He had one hand clamped tightly over his wounded shoulder and the smoldering remains of the second lesser creature at his feet. As Adrian reached him he took his hand away and made a face at the blood smeared across his palm even as fresh red continued to soak his shirt.

"Let me see." Adrian demanded, slapping Trevor's hand away when he moved to re-cover the area. 

"Adrian," He groused, "It's nothing, don't fuss."

But Adrian was had already cut a clean line through the ruined fabric with his clawed fingers and pulled it apart to lay the wound bare. He touched the ragged line gently, trying to get a scope for the dimensions of it under the layer of blood. "Hmm, not as bad as I feared. I'm surprised you let it get this close, Belmont."

"Fuck off," Trevor pushed him away and yanked off his bloodied shirt, wadding it up and pressing it tightly against the cut. "I was keeping two night creatures off me while wondering what the fuck you were doing having a chat with that big bastard."

"Did you hear what it was saying?" He asked, eyes following a rivulet of blood that was tracing a path down Trevor's arm. He was breathing deep, soaking in the scent of it.

Trevor shook his head. "No, it was too low, I couldn't make it out."

Adrian reached forward unconsciously and wiped the drop of blood away at Trevor's wrist. "It was asking me to let it come home." He said quietly. 

They stood there for a moment, in the middle of the dark road with the remains of the nightcreatures scattered around them, until Trevor swore again and started wearily forward once more. "I don't fuckin like that, Adrian." He said.

"Nor do I," The dhampir fell into step beside him, "We're going to have to work on safeguarding the castle and the hold much more quickly than I had anticipated. I'll go straight down to the engines, see what-"

"Oh no you won't." Trevor interrupted angrily. "You're going to wait for me in that armchair upstairs while I get cleaned up."

Adrian stopped walking, "Why?"

"Because," Trevor answered without breaking his stride, "I have plans for tonight involving you and your fucking gorgeous cock that hell couldn't stop me following through with."

"You can't be serious." Adrian gasped, he followed the Belmont, face an expression of pure incredulity. "Trevor, you're hurt and we need-" Again he was cut off, this time by Trevor's mouth on his. 

The hunter had pivoted neatly and brought them together like he'd done it a thousand times, like it came as naturally to him as the way he fought. He kissed Adrian hard, swiping his tongue into the other man's shocked open mouth before pulling back just far enough to breath, "If you don't want to, tell me." He bit into the dhampir's lower lip and moved back again before Adrian could return the gesture. "But if you do want it..." He trailed off, hands tangled in white-blond hair and kissed Adrian open and filthy and a little rough and Adrian gave back just as good as he got. "If you do want to, then the sooner we get back, the better." Trevor was breathing heavy now, smirking in spite of it.

"Shameless," Adrian told him again. He was swamped by the lust Trevor had reignited so expertly in him and by the heady smell of the man's blood that was making him ache. He took Trevor's hand, sticky with blood, and tried to pretend he wasn't the one that was setting their pace at far faster clip than they'd been going before now. 

He was far to nervous to sit still and wait. Adrian had cleaned the gore and Trevor's blood from his hands and then made his way up to the small study as requested. He lit the fire and tried to sit calmly to wait, but he was back on his feet in moments. He paced the room, picked up books and set them back down unopened. He ran his hands through his hair in agitation. 

Why was he so anxious? He wanted this, he wanted it very much. He'd thought about Trevor's mouth on him long before now, back when they had been travelling together, when he would smirk and spit pointed jabs at the dhampir. Just the night before when Trevor had been on his knees before him, god, he'd imagined it. But now that he had time to think and wait - Adrian knew he was overeating but he couldn't stop. What if he did something wrong? What if it was too much like before and he lost control? What if, when it was over, Trevor hadn't liked it? 

The fire cracked and shot up a shower of sparks. The sudden noise helped bring him back to the present and he dropped his hands from where they'd tangled in his own hair. If he focused he could hear Trevor still moving around floors below. He looked sideways at the armchair before the fire, imagining himself there with Trevor knelt between his legs again. He knew that if he wanted it, and fuck he didn't know if he'd ever wanted anything as much, he needed to get himself together. 

Adrian dropped into the chair and closed his eyes. He could remember just how Trevor had looked on his knees, how his blue eyes had gone dark with desire. He thought about the way Trevor had made him come, had sucked his own fingers into his mouth to taste it. 

Almost unconsciously Adrian's legs fell open into a lazy sprawl. He was caught up in the remembered sensations, the suggestions of what more there could be. He let his head lean back and his mouth fall open, breath coming faster as the memory he replayed changed. He imagined Trevor's hands on his hips, holding him down against the chair with his eyes full of hunger. Adrian's hips hitched up onto the phantom sensation and he dug his nails into the armrests. He moaned softly, biting hard at his lower lip.

"Fuck, Adrian." Trevor was in the doorway, having managed to take the dhampir completely by surprise. His voice was rough and when Adrian turned his head to the hunter, the way his eyes had gone dark was exactly the way Adrian had pictured. He was shirtless still, but changed into clean trousers, and he'd cleaned and covered the cut to his shoulder. Even still, Adrian could scent the traces of blood and the smell made him moan quietly again.

Trevor's breath caught at the sound and Adrian could hear his heartrate jump, track the sudden rush of blood, and smirked at the other man. "Trevor Belmont, I believe I just heard you get hard." 

Of course, Trevor didn't even have the decency to blush. Instead he palmed himself through the fabric of his pants, and groaned. "I defy any saint to see you like this and feel anything but lust." He moved into the room, down to the furs like he had the night before and looked up at Adrian like he meant it.

"Oh?" Adrian's voice was breathless and low. "Are you going to pray to me, Belmont?"

Trevor's hands had begun sliding up his thighs and when he reached the dhampir's belts he hooked his fingers into them and growled, "No. I'm going to fucking worship you."

And Trevor Belmont was nothing if not a man of his word. The way his eyes had gone dark and his breathing heavy made Adrian expect something immediate, even frenzied. But the hunter unclasped his belts slowly, hands so close to where Adrian was straining against the material of his black trousers. He skimmed against him purposefully, but lightly, a tease that forced Adrian's breaths out as gasps. As soon as the belts were out of the way, Trevor descended on him with his mouth. Teeth closed along the prominent ridge of his hip and then Trevor's tongue followed. He laid biting kisses down and along the top of Adrian's still fastened pants, his mouth so fucking hot against him it was driving him wild. 

"Trevor," he whined, trying to arch further into that wicked mouth, desperate for it.

Trevor just hummed lowly, still slowly mapping out his skin with his lips. He took pity on the dhampir though, undid his trousers and peeled them down. He sat back to unlace his boots as well and then pulled everything completely off and dropped it uncaringly to the side. His slid his hands up Adrian's thighs again, but this time with no barrier of cloth between them. His hands were rough and so fucking warm on him that Adrian could do nothing but groan and pant and watch.

It was better than he had imagined, the sight of Trevor looking up at him like he wanted to devour him; his eyes skating up his legs and catching on his hard cock, further up to where his loose shirt had been pushed down to bare one shoulder, back down to his cock again. It looked to Adrian like he couldn't decide where to start. But if he didn't start soon Adrian was sure he would actually lose his mind.

"Trevor!" He said again but this time his voice broke halfway through the man's name. Trevor had made his choice and ducked down to lick one scorching stripe up the underside of his cock.

He groaned and stared up at Adrian with blown eyes. "Tell me, did they do this to you?" He held Adrian still with one hand and tongued at the head where he was leaking.

Adrian's fear was back. Not because Trevor was asking about that night, but because if he watched the man do that again this was all going to be over embarrassingly fast. He grit his teeth and hissed out, "Yes," He had took take a moment before continuing, had to close his eyes tight. "Yes, but just quickly, not-" He was cut short by his own shout when Trevor growled and slid his lips completely around him at last. He was holding tight to Adrian's hips, not trying to keep him still, but tugging him forward, deeper. "Ah, ah, Trevor." He gasped, eyes open again because he needed to see and burn the image into his memory. "Fuck, oh it was nothing like this. God your mouth-" He clamped his teeth shut before anything else could spill past his lips. 

He should have known that the Belmont would not let that slide. He pulled back, treating Adrian to the sight of his reddened mouth, slick with his own spit and Adrian's fluids. "Keep talking." He said, voice already rougher than Adrian had ever heard it and knowing why made him moan tightly again. "Tell me how it feels when I do this to you. I'm going to ruin you, make you come so hard that you'll forget everything but me." He had bent lower, biting kisses and dragging his tongue along Adrian's inner thigh, making him twitch and pant. "Want you to come in my mouth, fuckin love how you taste."

No man on Earth could have withstood such an onslaught. Especially not when Trevor straightened back up and swallowed him down slow, watching him the whole time. He waited, Adrian's cock buried in his mouth, down his fucking throat, until Adrian's pleasure overwhelmed senses caught back up. 

He was supposed to be talking. He sucked in a breath, his claws ripping into the armrests of the chair. He saw Trevor's eyes flick to them, then back to his own and was rocked by the pure lust he saw there. "Oh, fuck," He panted, and slid one hand tentatively into Trevor's brown hair. He was shaking with the effort to be slow and gentle, but Trevor swallowed around him and his fingers clenched on instinct. He made to let go, but the moan that reverberated through the other man stopped him. Trevor shuddered hard, then met his eyes again, almost challenging. 

Right, talk. "God, you liked that, didn't you?" Adrian was awed by the revelation that was this man on his knees before him. He tugged firmly but not hard enough to hurt, and Trevor groaned again. Blue eyes slipped closed and he leaned momentarily into the hand in his hair before he set to work in earnest. "Ah-ah, fuck. Oh, god, that feels so good," Trevor was sucking hard, moving up and down in a rhythm that felt like it would pull the dhampir apart. He still had one hand on Adrian's hip, but the other was in his own trousers now. Adrian swore again when he saw it and his hips snapped forward without his control.

Trevor pulled away, panting, open-mouthed. "Don't," He said, his voice ruined. Adrian let go of his hair, ready to apologize, but Trevor was still talking. "Don't fucking do that or you're gonna make me come." And Adrian saw how his forearm had gone tense, the fist around himself still and tight. 

"Oh, oh, fuck, Trevor," He had both hands in the Belmont's hair now, trying to urge him forward, fucking gone on the sight of Trevor needing to hold himself back because of how much he got off on Adrian thrusting into his mouth. "Please, it won't matter, I'm - you're-" Trevor had yielded to the pull of the hands in his hair, sank his hot, wet mouth back over Adrian, making him arch and moan. "Yes, ah, yes. I'm so close. Will you really swallow my come, Trevor? Take all of it? Fuck, I want you to, yes, I-" His back arched sharply, his thighs going tight against the hunter's shoulders. And Adrian watched as he made good on his words. Every pulse that pounded through him was followed by the sight of Trevor's throat working. 

He kept swallowing around him until Adrian was shaking, completely spent. Then he pulled back, mouth open and panting, so slick and red Adrian had to reach out and push two fingers into that plush heat. Another shudder wracked through him. Trevor had taken his fingers in with a deep groan, sucking as his fist worked in the opening of his trousers, giving Adrian quick glimpses of the dripping head of his cock. And then he was moaning low and wrecked around the fingers in his mouth, coming hard enough that Adrian saw his eyes roll back.

He slid his fingers slowly from Trevor's lips, felt the panted breaths against them. What a fucking marvel, he thought, watching Belmont come down slowly. He stroked through his hair softly until glazed blue eyes finally opened and met his. Trevor grinned lazily at him. He leaned in close, still on his knees, to drop his head down against Adrian's thigh, his clean hand running soothingly up and down his calf. 

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked hoarsely. The ragged edge in his voice made another soft wave of pleasure wash through the dhampir.

Adrian sighed, content, let his head drop back, "If you have to ask, you must not have been listening." He answered mildly, still stroking through Trevor's hair. 

Trevor chuckled against his skin, "Oh I heard you. I think you're louder than me after all." Adrian shoved him halfheartedly in the side with his knee. Trevor just laughed again, catching his leg and tugging. "Come down here."

The request was easy to fulfill, especially as Adrian wanted nothing more at the moment than to press his face into Trevor's neck and breath in the scent of lust and satiation there. Trevor tugged his pants completely off, wiping his hand across them and throwing them over to land by Adrian's discarded clothes. The dhampir stripped his shirt, wanting them in equal states. The fullbody feeling of skin on skin as he draped himself across the hunter was intoxicating. If Trevor hadn't just very recently made him come harder than he ever had in his life, he was sure he'd be hard against the man. But, as it was now, he was perfectly content just to lie there and let the Belmont's heat soak into him.

Trevor had one hand behind his head, the other combing idly through Adrian's hair. "Stay with me." He said softly, "Sleep here with me tonight."

Adrian pulled away, propping himself on his forearms to look down at the hunter. "You know I can't." He traced a finger over Trevor's swollen mouth. "I want to, so much, but I can't. I won't risk harming you, and I should be repairing the engines tonight. Those creatures earlier made me uneasy Trevor, I want the castle defenses repaired as soon as possible."

The hand in his hair had stopped moving and Trevor was frowning at him. "You need to sleep, Adrian." He lay back flat across the furs, and it was a very tempting offer. 

It was hard to force the words out, his throat had gone tight. "I can't." He said again. He laid himself over Trevor again, taking his mouth softly, drowning for just a moment in the sensation, breaking slightly. "I'll stay though, like last time. I'll go over my notes again, make a plan for the morning."

He knew Trevor wasn't pleased with this deal, but he didn't argue, just tightened his arms around Adrian's back, pulling them close again. Adrian rested his head against the hunter's chest and listened to the reassuring beat there. He could still smell the lingering blood from Trevor's wound. It make his teeth ache. He would taste so good like this, pliant and satiated. And this was exactly why Adrian could not allow himself the chance to slip again. 

His mind ran over measurements and repairs while he listened to Trevor's breathing deepen, his heartrate slow. He thought about getting the diagrams, but was loath to give up the comfort and warmth of the Belmont for even a second, and he knew them all anyway. 

So he spent the night going over plans and ideas and, he had to admit to himself, indulging in the feel of Trevor against him. He had most of a plan to get the defenses up and running, a plan for another hunt to restock the kitchen and try to quiet the throb in his fangs. He wondered vaguely if they should search Hector's old rooms or the forge for any clues that might help track him down, and decided to ask Trevor his opinion in the morning. But mostly, he spent the hours replaying the night over and over until he was sure that he had burned every detail into his mind, laying it over other memories until it blanketed them completely.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some easy sexy times and some not that are not so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an absolute mess of emotions. 
> 
> ***Thanks for waiting, btw. I'm hoping to get back to posting chapters pretty quickly after this. Life is just wild sometimes, ya know? So my super sincerest appreciations for sticking with me! <3***

Adrian waited until the sun had crept into the room, watching the cool dawn light slowly paint lines against Trevor's sleeping form. He knew that the moment he moved or touched, the hunter would come completely awake and alert, so he merely looked for the time being. The sunlight caught on the ridges of defined muscles, swept in swaths along firm skin, and highlighted the jagged edges of scars. Unable to help himself, Adrian reached out to trace on finger gently down the scar marking Trevor's face. It wasn't a surprise when a warm, rough hand caught Adrian's wrist before he could make contact, blue eyes open and aware.

Trevor sighed and stretched leisurely, his morning hardness sliding hot against Adrian's bare thigh where they were still tangled together. He pressed a kiss to Adrian's palm before letting his wrist go and settling back with his eyes closed again.

Completing his earlier impulse, Adrian ran his finger down the pronounced scar, softly across Trevor's closed eyelid, and down to where the scar tapered and ended. "You're beautiful, Belmont," He said, voice just as soft as his touch.

Trevor snorted, amused, "You really do need some sleep, fangs." He still had his eyes closed as he smirked. 

Adrian poked him in the side to make him squirm. It had the consequence of rubbing Trevor's hard cock up against the sensitive skin of Adrian's inner thigh again and they both gasped for a moment. Adrian shook his head with a breathless laugh, "Then what word would you use?" 

"Mmm," Trevor arched and groaned, joints popping and his hips canting forward to slide himself purposefully again Adrian's skin again. "Rugged, roguish, maybe handsome, on a good day. Mostly right now I'd describe myself as extremely fucking hard." He pushed his hips up again, and this time he twisted to slot them close together.

Adrian breathed out a moan as his own arousal pressed up against Trevor's. The unhurried movements that were grinding them together, the warmth seeping into him from everywhere he and Trevor touched, it was all terribly distracting. "I had a plan for today, you know." He told the Belmont. He'd meant to sound stern, but the breathlessness in his voice gave him away. He tried again after a few deep breathes, although Trevor's hips never stilled. "It is imperative that the defenses be repaired, and we ought to search the forges..." He trailed off, sounding much less firm than he'd been aiming for.

Trevor was still sprawled back, eyes half-lidded, focused dreamily on nothing. "Ah, but I know there's no way I can concentrate in this state, and," He gave a deliberate roll of his hips, hard and slow and much too filthy for so early in the morning. "I'd say that you'd be hard-pressed to focus either."

"Shameless," Adrian hissed the word without a hint of malice in his voice. He found that it felt almost like an endearment now, especially given the way it made the hunter smile.

"That's right," Trevor agreed, quite happily.

Adrian chuckled, sighed, and gave in. He let Trevor pull him in, slot them perfectly together so that each time Trevor rolled his hips up their cocks slid slickly against one another. 

They were wasting valuable time, Adrian knew it. They should be repairing the engines and searching the forges and staying careful and aware of any nightcreatures approaching but- Adrian gasped sharply. Trevor had run his large, hot hands smoothly down the dhampir's back, then further down still until he grabbed the top of Adrian's thighs, just under his bare ass, and used his grip to pull them harder and quicker together.

There was no finesse to this coupling, just two men rutting against each other in the early morning light. It was quick and dirty and Adrian loved the desperation and the feel of Trevor thrusting up against him. He still felt a twinge of guilt, still had a little voice in the back of his head that hissed at him that this was dangerous. He was happily shirking important duties, possibly endangering them both, because he was weak for this. Weak for this rush of hot lust and pleasure. Weak for Trevor Belmont.

Trevor broke him out of his thoughts with his teeth. He bit down, hard, at the juncture of Adrian's neck and shoulder. Adrian shuddered at the sensation and moved faster, harder, against the hunter. It was Trevor who went over first and it was with a deep, drawn-out groan that was muffled into Adrian's throat. 

He let the feeling of Trevor against him and the smell of his satisfaction pull him over the edge as well. It was a slow, warm, languorous rush that had Adrian sighing with hitched breaths. 

The lay there for a moment, but then Trevor started to squirm. "Uhg, let me up. I'm filthy," Adrian hummed in agreement, "Not like that, you pervert. I meant that I need to wash off and so do you." He poked at Adrian's side to spur him into movement.

Giving in, Adrian rose fluidly and then tugged Trevor up to his feet as well. Adrian thought distantly about getting dressed, but there was no one here but Trevor to see him. He like those blue eyes on him. Even now Trevor's gaze slid over him, sated for the moment, but still appreciative. So Adrian merely brushed past the hunter and started towards the bathing chamber. He felt Trevor's eyes on him, his gaze nearly a physical warmth along his shoulders, his spine, down...

"Belmont," He said over his shoulder, "Stop staring and come get cleaned up. It was you who was complaining after all."

Trevor laughed at being caught and followed the dhampir. "I think I can do both." He said, eyes now on Adrian's chest, stomach, lower- "Fuck!" Trevor had nearly missed a step and teetered off balance for a moment until Adrian grabbed his arm to steady him. Trevor laughed again, but more sheepishly this time. He ran a hand roughly through his hair and then shook his head, "Okay, maybe I'll have to stick to just one at a time."

Adrian snorted at him and slowed his gait, "You first then, so you don't get distracted." He gestured Trevor to move in front of him and then followed the Belmont down the spiraling stairs. 

Now it was his turn to stare, to appreciate the shift and flex of muscle naked and in the daylight. He let his mind drift, let his eyes slide over skin he had not yet touched. He thought he'd like Trevor's thighs in his hands to pull him in right where Adrian wanted him. He thought about sliding his tongue slow down each vertebra and feeling how Trevor would arch beneath his mouth. God, what was he becoming. A hedonist, a whore, all for Trevor Belmont.

When they reached the bath Adrian hesitated. They needed to get cleaned up, Trevor at least needed food, and then it was imperative that they finish the repair to the engine. But if he slid into that warm water beside the other man, and if Trevor so much as looked at him, Adrian was going to cave, responsibilities be damned. He'd put it off, to the back of his mind, again and again at Trevor's merest suggestion. He'd endanger them both for his own selfish desires.

But if he knew the dangers, the temptations, he could avoid them. Instead of following Trevor to the bath, he turned and went for the large vanity instead. Trevor made no comment, just plunged gracelessly into the water and snagged the soap. So Adrian turned to the large mirror of the vanity and looked for any visible changes to himself. There was nothing. His hair was perhaps more messy than normal, the scars on his lower abdomen smeared with their combined release, but still there. He wondered how he could still look exactly the same when he felt so drastically changed. He stared at the reflection of his own gold eyes, looking for the new need and hunger and desire he felt so strongly. But he only looked tired, having not slept in days because Trevor had been with him. He frowned at himself as he washed the evidence of their pleasure from his skin. He felt almost disappointed, that their actions had left no lasting mark on him, that he had no proof that Trevor's hands and mouth had been on him at all. The only things that had ever marked him were born of pain and betrayal.

A warm hand settled over his own and he realized that he'd been gripping the vanity counter hard enough to send a spider web of cracks across the marble. His eyes met Trevor's in the mirror. Trevor had that look, like he was puzzling Adrian out, clicking pieces together, and he was far too good at it. His hand moved up, over the scars around Adrian's wrist. The dhampir jerked back, pulling away from the touch.

"Adrian?" Trevor asked, voice low and gentle. 

Adrian tried to collect himself, he had to turn away from the other man. "We should get to work on the engines, we've wasted enough time already."

"A waste, was it?" Trevor's tone was bland, it gave Adrian no hint as to what the hunter wanted in response. So he told the truth.

"No." He hung his head, pushed the heels of his hands against his closed eyes. "No, of course not." He took one deep breath, then another, "I'm worried, Belmont, and I lashed out."

"Very introspective," Trevor's face relaxed a bit, softened. "Come on then, get dressed and we'll fix the stupid engine."

They reconvened at the top of the main stairs and were halfway down when Adrian froze. He could hear, just distantly, a ragged and desperate howling. Trevor recognized his stillness immediately and his hand went to the whip at his waist. It was the consecrated whip that he'd had when they'd first met, not the morningstar. He hadn't seen Trevor with after the first night, and it made him wonder, but also made him relieved. The sight of that holy chain in Trevor's familiar hands...it frightened him. Even if he knew Trevor would never turn the morningstar on him.

"Two, coming from the North again." Adrian said in answer to the look Trevor shot him. "They're heading fast for the castle."

"Then I should go out to meet them, give 'em a proper greeting." Trevor grinned wolfishly and bounded down the remaining stairs.

Adrian shouted his name after him, but he waved it off and continued for the large doors.

"Adrian, I can handle two nightcreatures, don't insult me. You go get those defenses fixed, I wouldn't have known what the fuck I was doing anyway."

Adrian could have stopped him, wanted to. He wanted to grab the hunter, slam down the castle's defenses, keep him close and safe. But that was his jealous heart talking again, when he knew, truly, that Trevor was more than capable. And as much as the idea might sometimes have its appeal, he would never, never, stop the hunter from doing exactly what was in his blood. He would never take that away from him.

So Adrian nodded once and they split, Trevor slipping out the door and Adrian continuing down into the heart of the castle.

The cavernous engine room was still half in disarray. The main engine that moved the castle still resembled nothing but a melted and twisted mess, but headway had been made on some of the less magically damaged parts. The central machinery that was responsible for the lights and water was humming an unbroken thrum as its pieces slid together and apart just as they should. It wasn't much, actually it was one of the much smaller mechanisms, but Adrian still felt the pride of accomplishment.

Now however, he had a significantly large task on his hands. He tied his hair up out of the way and rolled up his sleeves. He would focus on this, on getting it done to protect the castle. His plan was to become so involved in this that he might forget to be worried about the Belmont currently on his way to intercept two nightcreatures singlehanded. 

It didn't work. Adrian did manage to set the gears back into place, he nearly had the mechanism to seal the massive front entrance back in some semblance of working condition, but all the while he felt Trevor's absence like a presence with him. It was like a cold void in the room where he had become used to warmth. He didn't know whether the anxiety stemmed from legitimate worry about Trevor's safety, of his own selfish greed to have the hunter back by his side. He tried not to examine his own motivations too closely, tried to lose himself in the work.

He was bent over, pouring over some of the notes he and Sypha had worked on when he heard that familiar heartbeat again. Trevor was back, coming closer to the room where Adrian worked. Adrian stayed leaning over the book, to embarrassed by the rush of relief to turn and face the Belmont. He just listened to Trevor come closer, closer, until his footsteps were echoing into the engine room. Adrian could smell him, the exertion and adrenaline, demon ichor and Belmont blood.

"This is a good look for you," Trevor said, low. He had come up behind Adrian and settled a warm hand on the back of his neck. Adrian had tied his hair back again, and he'd removed his shirt about halfway through his work after it had caught one to many times on jagged metal, he hadn't been very aware of his state of half-dress until now. Trevor's hand was tracing slow and warm and deliberate down his spine.

Adrian tried and failed to suppress a shudder. "Flattering, but you're rather distracting me." Adrian told him, but he didn't turn around and Trevor's fingers were sliding back up to the nape of his neck again. Adrian bit his lip and breathed deep despite himself. He loved the way Trevor smelled after a fight, strange as that may be. And now, with arousal layered thick over it, oh , it was even better. He stared down at the notes on the table in front of him, not taking in a word. Instead he was soaking in the warmth that radiated from the man behind him, and the hand burning trails down his spine.

Trevor had moved even closer and his breath fanned across Adrian's skin when he spoke, "Oh, is this distracting?" His fingers drew their path up again, and back down. He peered over the dhampir's shoulder at the mess of papers before him. "Hm, maybe you should take a break, clear your head."

Adrian still refused to turn around, still stared steadfastly and blankly down at the parchment. "And what do you have in mind? A relaxing stroll maybe, some fresh air perhaps?" He was trying so hard to sound unaffected, but his voice had gone low and breathless. "Or you could push me down on this table and fuck me." The words had all but dripped from his mouth, laced with temptation and heady lust. As soon as they passed his lips, Adrian was terrified. He felt torn in two; so afraid, but wanting so very badly. He remembered how those few blissful moments had overwhelmed him before; after the initial pain of entry and before the final pain of their betrayal. But here, with Trevor, under his expert hand, Adrian imagined himself suspended in that pleasure as Trevor wound him higher and tighter and-

A strong body was suddenly pressed tight along Adrian's back and Trevor was whispering raggedly into his ear. "Oh fuck, Adrian. You can't just say shit like that. God, I want to so badly." He spread one large hand wide at the small of the dhampir's back, and Adrian waited for Trevor to press him down. Instead, the hand slid sideways, and rather than pushing him forward, Trevor pulled him back with his arm diagonal across Adrian's torso, intersecting with the worst scar there. He pressed his face into Adrian's hair and the finger's of his free hand dug into his hip and tugged him back to press even tighter against him.

Adrian arched against the hold and was rewarded with the feeling of Trevor's grip tightening on him. The hunter was nearly panting, pressing his clothed hardness against the other man and all but growling out a litany of filth.

"God, I've thought about it - always have. Even before, when I thought I hated you. Thought about fucking you stupid with my whip around your throat. Thought about doing it so slow and deep that you'd fuckin cry."

Adrian's breath caught and then sped at the words. Yes, yes he wanted it, all of it. Even the idea of Trevor's whip on his skin only made him groan and cant his hips back. The movement made Trevor curse and bite into the taller man's shoulder.

"Yes, do it, however you want," Adrian panted, the feel of Trevor's cock so fucking hard against him but separated from him by too many layers was driving him wild. He tipped his head back against the Belmont's shoulder and moaned like a whore when Trevor used the hand splayed across Adrian's chest to rub deliberate circles around his left nipple. God he was strung so tightly and he just fucking wanted.

Trevor was speaking again, dragging his lips up Adrian's neck and pressing the words into his skin. "Christ, you don't know what you do to me." His grip was still tight but the kisses he laid along Adrian's throat had gone gentle and slow. "But I can't, I won't- not like this." He dragged in a shuddering breath, as though the words had hurt coming out. "Fuck, Adrian, you're aren't prepared and I-" 

Adrian froze, then stepped carefully out of Trevor's embrace. His voice was even and emotionless when he spoke. "Of course. Clearly I'm not prepared." He swallowed back the bitter taste in his mouth that Trevor's words had caused to crawl up his throat. "I should get back to work on the engines." He kept his back to the other man so that he could not read his face, placed his hands back on the tabletop to keep them from trembling. 

Trevor moved, reached back out to touch him, but stopped short. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Perfectly." Adrian lied. "Please leave, Trevor." He needed him to go before he broke down, before the wave of hurt inside engulfed him.

Trevor sighed, "Yeah, alright. But, come find me when you're done." He did touch the dhampir now, just a fleeting caress across his shoulders, and then Trevor turned and left him alone.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian is an overthinker to the max, and an extremely dramatic one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> communication: bad  
> problem solving: also bad
> 
> These boys honestly should not have been left alone

No more progress was made that afternoon. Adrian spent the hours pacing the engine room, sometimes under the guise of trying to decipher what was still wrong with the machinery, but mostly staring at the floor as he circled the room and biting his lip until it bled.

He was forming a plan; a stupid, idiot course of action. And he knew it. But the way that Trevor had breathed those words against him- Adrian grit his teeth. He'd wanted it, Trevor had certainly wanted it, but the Belmont had decided for them both that Adrian wasn't ready. The realization that after everything, Trevor really did think him broken, unable to know his own mind, it tore at him like a blade. He'd thought Trevor trusted him. But how could he, really, if he didn't have faith enough in Adrian to believe that he knew his own desires.

Trevor had said that he wasn't prepared. Those exact words. Like Adrian didn't know what he was getting into, like he couldn't handle the act. But he had been, God he'd been more than prepared. How could Trevor not have seen? Even when he murmured his fantasy about binding the dhampir with his holy whip and Adrian had only pressed harder back into him in response. Why was that not proof enough?

There was only one explanation. That Trevor Belmont did not think him capable of making this sort of decision. This was a favor after all, and offer made out of pity. Sure, the Belmont was clearly attracted to him, but that didn't make this...this tryst of theirs anything other than it had ever been. Even if Trevor did love him, it was as a friend, nothing more. A friend he felt bad for, a friend too naïve to be trusted to know his own desires - to act on them without getting hurt.

But this hurt worse. Worse than the chains and the piercing of their cold eyes. This pity, the realization that the other man looked down on him, was a pain so deep and vicious that it burned him from the inside. There were no blessed restraints to tear off, no one holding him down. The only way to assuage this hurt would be to rip out everything until he was hollow at last.

And so his plan commenced. His plan to set Trevor free, to release him of the burden that Adrian now realized he had become. And for him, this last act would be the final nail in a coffin that had always been meant to be sealed shut. This would be the last time. The last time he trusted, or cared, or let himself feel for another creature. And after this he would fix the engines, seal the doors, and rot in this castle turned tomb.

He skirted the castle's dark halls, tracking Trevor throughout chambers and corridors. When the sun had finally sunk and Trevor had finished training, had bathed and then wandered down to the kitchens to rummage for a makeshift dinner, Adrian set to action.

He slipped into the bedroom that Trevor had been occupying, though it had been several nights since he had slept there. He wasn't sure weather Trevor would retire immediately, or search for Adrian in his usual haunts first, but it didn't matter. He could wait. 

He untied his hair, and moved to perch on the edge of the large bed. He kept his trousers on for now, to disguise his lack of arousal. If all went as planned his reflexes would remedy that, no matter his emotional turmoil. He leaned back in a more relaxed pose, though he felt tight as a bow string. He could hear Trevor moving around the floors below and misgiving were starting to creep into the edges of his mind. What if Trevor refused him again? No, he would just have to make sure to work the man up enough that there would be no risk of that. 

Footsteps on the stairs, down the hall, up more stairs, back down again. A heartbeat on the other side of the door. Adrian held his breath, kept his pose, and waited. 

"Adrian." Trevor acknowledged with a sigh that sounded like relief. But as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room, he frowned. "What are you doing?"

Adrian arched a pale brow and smirked. It was a mask, a façade that he hoped desperately that the hunter would not see through. "What does it look like, Belmont? I'm here to pick up where we left off this afternoon." He slid his tongue slow and deliberate across his lips. Trevor's eyes followed the movement exactly like he'd wanted, but then his eyes snapped back up to meet the dhampir's gaze again.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" He folded his arms across his chest and widened his stance in a way that told Adrian that he would have to rethink his attack. "What are you trying to do?"

Using his preternatural speed, his flashed within mere inches of the other man, and sealed their mouths together. Trevor just took it, his hands never twitching toward any of his numerous concealed weapons. It made Adrian angry, that Trevor was so trusting, so sure that Adrian wouldn't hurt him. But not trusting enough to believe that Adrian could know what he wanted. 

He licked into the Belmont's mouth, as filthy as he could, and started to pull him forward towards the bed. It worked, the hunter was distracted enough keeping up with the fierce kiss to be pulled down so that he covered Adrian. When clawed hands began undoing the ties at his pants however, he frowned against Adrian's mouth and pulled away.

"Adrian-" He stated again, and it was clear he meant to repeat his string of questions again.

The dhampir cut him off with a growl, fingers tight on the hunter's hips. "God Trevor, why don't you stop asking and just take what you want? How can you keep pretending that this is enough! You must be so fucking tired of this." He spat. "Always careful not to push, not to hurt me, it must be exhausting. But you don't have to worry anymore. So come on, Trevor, just take it!"

"I see," Trevor hoisted himself off of Adrian, off the bed, but he didn't go far. Instead, he moved around the edges, stalking, and Adrian didn't move. This was going to be it, Trevor would make his choice and this - this farce would be over. No more playing at tenderness, just giving a friend the fuck he needed so that they could both get on with their separate lives. He was sick with himself for not seeing how he'd been dragging Trevor down, how he'd kept him in this fucking place playing nice and trying to fix him. Especially now that he knew the truth of how Trevor saw him. He was sick with himself for resorting to this false seduction and how frightened he was that it was working. But this was it, it was over now, however Trevor chose to end it. 

A gentle hand pushed through his hair, and then twisted, holding him fast. Trevor bent low, his voice in Adrian's ear, "This is about earlier isn't it? I turned you down and you've been dwelling on it all day. Been coming up with motives and betrayals all alone in that head, haven't you." He tightened his hold, craning the dhampir's head back, "So you waited in here to try to get me to fuck you, hm?" He took the lobe of an ear between his teeth and it made Adrian shiver. "It's not only up to you how we do this, selfish brat. But I'll give it to you, I'll give you what you need."

Adrian reared up at that, he lunged at the Belmont, furious and devastated. He snapped at the other man, his fangs out but no more dangerous than a wounded animal. Even though he knew, to have it thrown at him like that- Selfish. A selfish brat. Naïve and stupid and trusting. Too young and inexperienced to know what he wanted.

Trevor met him in his blind attack and wrestled him down again, Adrian flipped, so that now Trevor was pinned, and showed his teeth. 

"None of that now, brat." A hand slapped over his open mouth, "You better put those away."

And he did. Even in the midst of his heart crumbling to ash as surely as if Trevor had staked him, he didn't bite. He would never do that to Trevor Belmont, not like this. He didn't want this anymore, and he wondered if Trevor would afford him the same courtesy. Perhaps he'd just shove Adrian off and storm out, and the castle would be empty again. Just Alucard and his ghosts wandering the dark halls.

Trevor shook him by the hand still clamped over his jaw and the dhampir growled on instinct. Trevor rolled his eyes, "You know better," He let go of the other's face and pushed himself up into a sitting position, Adrian all but in his lap. His hand slid up Adrian's back until he could fist it in long hair again and he grumbled low, "You can't ever let anything be easy, can you? Fucking menace." He tugged sharply when Adrian tried to slide from his lap, "Stay put while I decide what to do with you."

And he did. He sat stone still, straddling the hunter and waiting for the death blow, however it was to be delivered. The hand tangled in his hair slowly loosened, began combing leisurely through it instead. So this was how it was going to be. Adrian regretted the turn, the softness. He'd have rathered Trevor had shoved him down, fucked him or left him alone and empty. This was going to be so much worse, the patient care, one last favor to a damaged friend before Trevor would leave. He could get back to his life, kill and fuck with abandon, uncaged and free like he should be. And Alucard would lock himself in, the bodies would stay staked by a door that would never open again. His fight drained from him, Trevor's fingers seeming to pull it out of him as they carded through his hair and traced down his back. He still hadn't moved when the Belmont finally spoke again.

"You're still doing it. Still thinking and being a morose bastard." He sighed and shifted under the other man, "Fine then, I'll give what you want." He said it so casually, and then he proceeded to pull loose first one of Adrian's belts, then the other. "I'll take you," he began pushing black cloth over sharp hipbones, "I'll fucking wreck you."

Adrian sucked in a breath when Trevor managed to peel his trousers most of the way off. He was shocked into compliance for the moment, he wondered if perhaps he never really expected Trevor to go through with it. He knew there was a shred of him, the one that had told him to stop, stop ruining this one good thing, that had held out that Trevor Belmont was as noble as he seemed, that he wouldn't -

"You gonna help or what?" Trevor snapped him back to attention, frowning and trying to remove the black pants entirely, "No, it doesn't matter, this is good enough." He pulled Adrian forward by the hips, his legs caught by the trousers bunched mid-thigh, and just fucking swallowed him down.

That broke the dhampir out of his compliant misery, he hissed and grabbed Trevor's hair. "Fuck! What are - ahhh fuck!" Gods but the Belmont never did anything by halves did he. He sucked hard, hands grabbing at Adrian's ass and moaning obscenely around the girth in his mouth. The vibration shocked through Adrian's nerves and he swore again, panting. This hadn't figured into his plans at all. And the heat of Trevor's mouth around him felt too good. This wasn't supposed to be about his pleasure, not like this. This was supposed to be the final act, the thing they'd been building up to because Trevor was too patient and kind to just fuck him that first night and - "Ahg! Oh, Fuck, Trevor!"

"Mmmm," Trevor hummed and leaned back "Ah, I love it when you swear, that stupid posh voice of yours." He tongued the head of Adrian's cock. He'd been soft when Trevor had sucked him down, scared and angry and empty, but fuck it was like Trevor had flipped a switch in him just with that one motion and now he throbbed against the man's lips. He canted his hips forward, but Trevor just smirked up at him. "Come on, Adrian, just take it." His voice was low and teasing as he mimicked Adrian's own words back at him.

That was it. He didn't know what the fuck was happening anymore; if this was the last time, if Trevor was going to work him up just to leave him there, if he was going to bring him off and then strike him from the Earth with his holy whip. But whatever it was, it snapped something in the dhampir. He fisted Trevor's hair more tightly in the one hand, and used the other to pry the Belmont's mouth open. 

"I don't know what you want from me, Trevor." He growled as he pushed himself back into the hunter's mouth. "God, you make me so confused, so angry." He snapped his hips forward, again and again, and Trevor just groaned around him and tried to pull him deeper. "I was ready, I was so fucking ready, but no. You know me better than I know myself, don't you?" He was still thrusting and the words were rushing out of him without his control. Trevor breathing hard and swallowing around him as best as he could and it was so, so fucking good. But Trevor's hands weren't pulling him forward anymore, instead they were pushing him away. And as much as Adrian loathed to pull back, he obeyed the pressure.

Trevor didn't let him go far though, just enough so that there was space for him to breath between them and to look up at Adrian with dazed blue eyes. "I wish I knew what the fuck you were talking about, you absolute lunatic." He gasped, his voice already wrecked. "I didn't fuck you because it wasn't what I wanted, not because I didn't think you were sure." And Adrian was so lost, because despite Trevor's words about not wanting him, he was sucking slowly on the head of his cock like he loved it. He pulled back after a moment with a contented noise, "All I wanted was to get off after a fight, and then sometime later, or maybe sooner, I wanted to bring you up here, prepare you properly, and fuck you somewhere soft and comfortable." He was interspersing his words with little licks to the rigid flesh in front of him, keeping Adrian hard despite his confusion. "I didn't know why we stopped, thought something had reminded you of them, was trying to give you space." He sighed and pulled Adrian in again, "Should have known you'd work it up into something else, some kinda lie or betrayal or...whatever." He was muttering the words into the skin of Adrian's hip, nipping gently between syllables. 

Parts of it were starting to come clear in Adrian's mind. Like fog receding from a mirror to show the truth of the picture it reflected. Trevor had said earlier, that it wasn't only up to him- he'd called Adrian a brat for it. Oh. Oh, he'd thought that this was a...a tantrum. That they didn't fuck the way he'd tried for, so he'd thrown a fit. And, Adrian brought his hands up to cover his face in abject humiliation. That's exactly what he had done. He hadn't gotten what he'd wanted and he acted just as petulantly as Trevor had ever accused him of being. But there was still one thing that was at odds. Before, Trevor had said he wasn't prepared...and just now he'd said he'd wanted to prepare him. There was something in that that wasn't making sense. And he told the hunter as much.

"You told me I wasn't prepared." He started, his voice strained with the way that Trevor had moved to biting along the insides of his thighs. "But I was, Trevor. I don't understand how you could ensure I was ready any more somewhere comfortable than you could in the engine room." He gasped raggedly, then fisted Trevor's hair again to pull him back so that he could concentrate enough to fish speaking, "Explain that to me, Trevor. Please."

Trevor's brows had creased, and he didn't attempt to resume his assault on Adrian's skin. Instead he looked up at the dhampir, seemingly just as confused. "Adrian, I know you wanted it. But we had no oil, nothing to ease the way, and I was covered in gore. And besides, you got me so wound up I'd never have lasted through working you open." 

Adrian just stared blankly and said, "Belmont, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." He shifted forward just the slightest bit, closer again to Trevor's bruised mouth. "And I'll need you to explain it more in depth, but first will you please finish sucking my cock?"

Trevor let out something like a mix between a laugh and a groan. He bent forward to place a kiss against Adrian's hip, then slid his hands back around to grab his ass and pull him in again. "Mm, say that again." He breathed the words low over Adrian's twitching arousal. 

"Please, Trevor, take me in your mouth again. It feels so good." He let his voice go breathy to watch the way that Trevor's eyes went glazed with lust. "Fuck, I want to come in your mouth again. I loved it. Let me, please-"

This time the sound Trevor made was of pure and heady arousal. He swallowed Adrian down again, fucking perfectly, before settling into a deep and devastating rhythm. Adrian moved with him, sliding himself in and out of that wet heat until his muscles went taught and he gasped out that he was so, so close. Trevor pulled back, making Adrian whine low in his throat. But the Belmont didn't go far. Instead he slid his hand along Adrian's slick cock, and rested just the head on his tongue, his mouth open so Adrian could see. 

Adrian hissed out Trevor's name again and again as the hunter pumped him and he stared at himself resting on Trevor's tongue. "Oh, fuck, I'm -" He couldn't even get the words out because at the first twitch of his cock, Trevor's mouth dropped open further and Adrian watched his come pulse across Trevor's tongue. 

He stayed there, milking everything out of Adrian with his hand while letting him watch as his filled the hunter's mouth. Finally, after the last pulse, Trevor curled his tongue in and swallowed slow and deliberate. Adrian keened lowly, his fingers coming up to trace the Belmont's mouth, and then leaning down so his tongue could do the same. Trevor welcomed him in with a slow and scorching kiss, pushing the taste of Adrian's release into his own mouth and making his spent cock twitch. 

"Trevor," He panted, still trying to regain his breath. "Let me-"

But Trevor just shook his head, red flushing his cheeks. "Don't worry about it. I, uh, sort of got off on the way you were...well, anyway." He grimaced and gestured behind Adrian to where a wet stain was spreading against his trousers. Adrian arched and eyebrow at him and Trevor rolled his eyes and shoved him off and to the side. "You know I like it." He said, but he was still slightly pink. 

Adrian looked down at him, propped on one arm now and pressed along Trevor's side, much as they had ended last night. It was astonishing; they'd gone so quickly from messy misunderstanding to patient and calm, ready to figure out where the divide in their intentions had sprung from. And as Adrian thought this, and smiled gently down at the Belmont below him, he swore he would never let himself jeopardize this again. 

"So," He began, and Trevor rolled over to face him more fully, "Care to tell me what the hell you mean by preparing me? Because I assure you, I was not prepared for that just now, and I still enjoyed it very much."

Trevor tugged at his hair in a familiar fondly exasperated gesture. "I meant, obviously, that I want to take my time getting you ready before I finally get my cock in you."

"Getting me ready? Trevor, it really isn't that difficult, you just push it in." Adrian told him, bemused.

Trevor sat up suddenly, turning to face the other man completely. His state of sated contentment had vanished. His eyes had gone dark again, but this time it was anger that burned in their depths. "Are you telling me," He said slowly, his voice rough, nearly a growl. "That those...those monsters, that they fucked you with out any prep before hand? God, tell me they at least used something to make it easier, oil or even just spit."

Adrian cocked his head to the side, and Trevor read the answer in the gesture with ease. He swore furiously and took Adrian's jaw in both hands to keep their eyes locked.

"They fucked you, they told you it was a gift, and they fucked you so it hurt?" He snarled. "If I could bring them back to kill them again-" He broke off, pressing their foreheads together and breathing deep and slow. "I get it now. You thought, when I said 'prepared' that I meant..." He sighed, frustrated at his own loss for words. "Well, we both know what you thought I meant, I suppose. But, god, no. I meant that I wanted to get you ready so that I can slide in, deep and slow, and so you'll feel nothing but the heat and pleasure of it." He kissed the other man then, thoroughly but with an tenderness that made Adrian ache. "I should have realized, or, at least, I should have asked." He shook his head before pulling back and glaring. "And you," He slid his hands up into white-gold hair and gripped firmly, "Jesus, I can't believe I'm saying this, but; Just talk to me, Adrian. Before the theatrics and the self destruction." He raised his eyebrows at the dhampir and waited.

Adrian shut his eyes, he nodded and relaxed back into the pillows behinds him. They smelled like Trevor and Sypha and himself now, warm and safe. "Then I'll tell you this," He said softly, but with a mischievous smile at the corners of his mouth, "I'm still not exactly sure what methods you mean to use to 'prepare me', as you so put it. But, I'm very eager to find out." He smiled wider, and more genuine at Trevor's answering laugh.

Eyes still closed, Adrian listened to Trevor shuffling around and grunting in annoyance as he tugged of his ruined trousers and hurled them and his shirt off the foot of the bed. Trevor huffed out a loud breath and flopped back on to the blankets. "Stay this time, Adrian." He sighed, trying to pull the dhampir into his arms. "Sleep. You need it." He tugged determinedly until Adrian gave in and let himself be tucked against Trevor's broad chest. 

He was so tired, drained form the emotional turmoil of the evening, and Trevor was so warm against him. Adrian pressed his nose against the underside of Trevor's rough jaw to breath in his scent. The hunter didn't flinch at the feeling of the dhampir at his throat, instead he just hummed contentedly and tangled one hand loosely into Adrian's hair. 

Sleep pulled Adrian down so quickly and gently that there was no resisting. His mind had tried to turn back to schematics and engine components, to plans for the next day that would help recoup the time he'd wasted; but the thoughts scattered as quickly as they formed. The only thing that remained in his focus was the body radiating heat beside him, Trevor's slow breathing and steady heart against his ear in a familiar soothing rhythm. He went completely lax under the hunter's hands, and he slept.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took us a long time to get here, but I think by the end of this one the boys are gonna be in a good place trust wise. 'Bout time, idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy just a little warning here for blood drinking. Oh yeah, it's happening.

"Trevor! I did it, look!" Adrian darted up the stairs and into the entrance hall. The enormous front doors were sealed shut and a second metal barrier was lowering down in front of them. Once it was down, the castle would be effectively barred at it's entrance. Nothing in or out. Adrian watched as the metal plate shuttered the doors, flushed with pride at having repaired the mechanisms at last. 

He was breathless with his accomplishment, truly pleased, and he was excited to share it with the hunter. But he received no answer, heard no footsteps on the main stairs, no familiar heartbeat. Adrian frowned and turned to look up at the staircase.

His pleasure disappeared in a wave of cold dread. He stopped breathing, froze completely. Trevor wasn't there, but someone else was.

"Alucard," They spoke in unison, throats cut and gaping open but with no more blood to spill. Their skin sloughed off in pieces when they moved, hands out and coming closer to him. "Alucard, we miss you." They shuffled closer still, limbs jerking and disconnected in places, faces sunken and shriveled and mouths open wide. "Let us reward you, just the way you deserve"

Tears were pouring cold and fast down Adrian's face and he could do nothing but stand, stone still, and wait for these horrors to approach. Their outstretched, grasping, decayed hands were getting closer. From somewhere deep inside he found the wherewithal to take one staggering step backwards, and then another. He moved away at the same pace as the corpses approached until his back hit the metal covering the doors and he could go no further. Pressed against the cold metal, the defense against whatever might be coming, but which now had him trapped inside with these terrible ghouls. 

"Alucard..." They whispered, closing in on him. They jostled into one another, ruined and decayed clothing and skin catching and coming away in large shreds, exposing brittle bones and desiccated innards. 

There was a light that Adrian could see now, glowing in their hollowed eye sockets, the same blue light as those desperate nightcreatures. He couldn't move away anymore and he was to petrified to even hold out his hands in any sort of feeble defense. All he could do was turn his face to the side, press it against the cold metal and choke on his tears. He saw, out of the corner of his eyes before he screwed them tightly closed, one withered hand was almost upon him. He sobbed harshly, his breath coming back to him in harsh, ripping, gasps. The hand closed the last inches between them, slid up to rest almost sweetly against the side of his neck and it felt...warm.

Adrian's eyes snapped open and were immediately met by Trevor's familiar blue gaze. He was panting, shivering, but he calmed quickly under Trevor's warm touch. He closed his eyes again, took a few moments to slow his breathing, calm his heart.

Trevor's hand slid slowly up the side of his neck and into his hair where he began to pull his fingers gently through the strands. He was half leaned over the dhampir, up on one arm to look down at him, and he waited until Adrian opened his eyes again to speak. 

"You alright?" He asked quietly. There was no pity that Adrian could detect in the question, just concern.

"Yes, thank you, yes." His breathing had returned to normal now, his mind more clear. He scrutinized Trevor for any signs of harm, any indication that he had lashed out again, as he had the last time he let himself slip into sleep in Trevor's embrace. But there was nothing. No bruises, no scratches or blood. Adrian sighed, going completely lax against the sheets, tilting into the sweet drag of Trevor's fingers through his hair. "A nightmare, I'm sure you guessed." He said, a little ruefully, "I'm sorry to have woken you."

Trevor was frowning down at him, "Don't apologize," He muttered. He traced across Adrian's cheek, and the dhampir leaned into the warm touch. 

Adrian gave him a small, tired smile, but the crease in Trevor's brow remained. He moved his hand lower, dragging fingertips deliberately along the twisting trails of scars that twined around Arian's body. "Trevor?" He asked. He didn't tense or try to move away from the touch, he was much too comfortable and content back in the waking world with the hunter warming all the spaces between them. But the deepening frown that pulled at Trevor's mouth stayed as he traced the scars. When he didn't answer, Adrian started to say his name again, but was cut off.

"You trust me so much." Trevor said, eyes flicking up to Adrian's face and back down to the marks across his arms and chest. It wasn't a question, and Adrian didn't answer. He could sense the Belmont was building up to something, so he waited. "You...the way you went under my hand, when you woke." Trevor swallowed hard, frowning still, but blushing now too. "Adrian, you've given me so much, so much of yourself. I knew that, before, but seeing it like this-" His fingers went tight against Adrian's chest, then deliberately relaxed again as Trevor blew out a determined breath. "I haven't given you anything."

Now Adrian was frowning too, confused. "You've given me everything, Trevor-"

"No, not like this. I haven't..." His gaze met Adrian's for a moment, then darted around the room, as thought the words he needed were hidden somewhere in the shadows. "I haven't, I haven't given you something you can feel." Adrian scoffed, but Trevor plowed on. "I want you to have physical proof. The way I can touch you and see how you go soft for me. I can hold you in hands that are weapons, I can touch you while you know that I have blessed blades secreted away within arms reach, and you trust me."

Trevor dropped his head down so that their foreheads rested against one another. Adrian breathed deep, scenting the frustration and anxiety on the hunter, and trying to discern the cause. "I'll warn you, Belmont," He said, unable to puzzle out the shifting situation, "You should speak plainly before I have time to jump to conclusions again."

That made Trevor laugh. His eyes crinkled and he chuckled, "So you did learn something from earlier." He teased, but he sobered quickly, pressed a finger to Adrian's lips when he made to answer back. The cloying smell of fear was on the Belmont again, Adrian hated it. It did not belong there. Trevor pulled away, sitting up with his back against the carved wooden headboard, sheets pooling around his waist. 

Adrian came up as well. He arranged himself so that they were at eye-level, but made sure to give the hunter some space. He was beginning to feel uneasy. "Trevor," He had to reach out, run his palm along Trevor's jaw to turn his head toward him and because he liked the roughness on his skin.

The hunter sighed. "Alright. I guess what I want to say is that, well, I want to make an offer." The color was high in his cheeks, it reminded Adrian forcefully of the morning that Trevor had haltingly suggested the arrangement that had brought them to where they were now, and he arched a pale brow at the man. Trevor rubbed a hand over his face, blushing harder, shoulders tense. "Fuck, okay," He dropped his hands and turned to lock eyes with the dhampir in front of him. "I want to give you something, something of myself. I want you to know how much faith and trust I have in you." Adrian tried to interrupt him but Trevor held up a hand, "No! Let me get this out!" Deep breath in, "I want you to- oh shit, fucking hell, okay - I want you to bite me." He thunked his head back into the wood behind him, and waited, eyes still on the dhampir and face fiercely red, but determined. 

Adrian was completely in shock. He was staring, wide eyed with his mouth open. Trevor's eyes flicked quickly to his teeth and he snapped his mouth shut. "You - you can't," He tried to gather himself, completely blindsided and so, so tempted. He'd thought about it, of course, they'd talked about it after all. But it hadn't been anything serious, just a way for Adrian to work the hunter up. And yes, the idea got him worked up just as much, the thought of really getting his teeth into the Belmont. But he wouldn't, he would never. "Trevor, why do you think you have to offer me this?" He asked delicately, but he had to curl his fingers into the bedclothes to disguise the way his hands were shaking. 

Trevor huffed in annoyance, and that, at least, was normal. "I don't think I have to. I want to, Adrian. Earlier, the whole mess of this evening, you thought I didn't trust you. But I do. I trust that you know yourself. You know yourself enough to do this without losing control." He had tilted his head back slightly, making Adrian's gaze catch on the pulse in his throat. "I know you want it, and I want to give it to you."

Adrian swallowed thickly. He understood, he thought. He had laid himself completely at a hunter's mercy, and now Trevor wanted to do the same. But this was so fundamentally against Trevor's nature. Surrender came easy to Adrian, he was mailable and weak to kindness. But Trevor was rigid and harsh and this sort of submission was not something his character would ever allow. And that, that was why it was such a meaningful offer. It would be more, much more, than what Adrian gave him. Trevor was offering Adrian something that went against very roots of the Belmont line. And then there was the inescapable fact that he was afraid. Trevor Belmont smelled like fear.

"Trevor, what I gave you, I wanted. I know that you don't want this. If it weren't to prove some point to me, you'd never offer it."

"Oh ho, now who's assuming!" He pointed an accusing finger at the dhampir. "Trust me to know my own mind, Adrian." He said, pointedly, and he smirked like he'd just won the argument.

But Adrian did know, and he told the hunter as much. "You're frightened, Trevor. Whatever you might say, I can smell the fear on you."

Trevor flushed a deeper red, he reached out and shoved at Adrian's chest. "I'm not scared, you asshole!" He snapped, "I'm fucking nervous!" He shoved at Adrian again, "You know I want it, you brat. You know the way I look at your teeth." His voice had gone softer, his hand skating warm and nonsensical patterns across Adrian's chest. "If you tell me now that this isn't something you want, then I'll drop it. So tell me the truth, Adrian, will you let me give this to you?"

The fight within himself was lost, ceded to Trevor with those words. He dropped his head, snatched the hand that had been slowly moving across his skin, and brought it up towards his mouth. "Yes," He hissed out the word like it had been ripped from him. Pressing his nose to the thin skin of Trevor's wrist, he breathed deep. "Mmm, yes, I want it." He let go, let Trevor's hand fall back to the bed, tried to regain his thoughts. "But, I haven't had human blood in so long-"

Trevor interrupted him, tugging at his hair in a familiar gesture. "Come on, fangs." He rolled his eyes, "I bleed in front of you all the time. You haven't gone mad with bloodlust yet, so I think we'll be fine."

Adrian thought about trying to explain the differences, the visceral line between just smelling Trevor's blood nearby and instead being the one to make him bleed. But he could only find enough of his control to pant out, "Where?"

The answer sent lust slamming through the dhampir. Trevor simply smirked at him again. and then tilted his head. He leaned against the headboard with the long, unmarked line of his throat exposed. The action was confident, but Adrian could still smell the anxiety that clung to him.

So he decided to remedy that. He'd thought so many times about the way Trevor's blood might taste, hot and thick across his tongue. He'd thought about it heavy with desperate pleasure, sharp with need. He'd imagined it thick with satisfaction, warm and content. Never had he wanted to taste a trace of fear.

Adrian shook off the sheets that still partially covered him. He was still in his trousers, but he undid the clasp fluidly and kicked them away. Trevor was already bare but for the bedclothes, having ruined his own pants earlier. Trevor watched him intently, breath and pulse speeding up.

"You don't need to- ah, fuck," Trevor started to speak but lost his words in a curse and breathy moan. Adrian had swung one long leg across Trevor so that he could straddle the hunter and press his own rapidly hardening cock to Trevor's through the sheets.

The tease was exquisite, that thin fabric between them. Adrian sighed and rocked his hips slowly, watching wetness stain the sheet from both sides, making it stick to their damp skin. "Mmm, I know, Belmont. But I'd like you loose and pliant and tasting of nothing but pleasure under my teeth. So, be still, and let me get you there." 

Trevor cursed again, panting, but made no other move to take control of the situation. Adrian continued the motion of his hips while his eyes raked over the exposed flesh before him. It was invigorating, being in control like this, deciding where they would go and how they would get there. Normally it was Trevor who took the lead, confidence and experience on his side. Now though, Adrian was the one to choose, and the power of it shook through him and made his cock twitch against Trevor's.

He couldn't decide where to begin. Every inch of the Belmont called to him to touch and taste, and it was all laid before him like a feast. He leaned in, pressed a brief kiss to the pulse pounding at Trevor's throat. Trevor gasped and arched, but Adrian did not linger there. He chuckled lowly at the hunter, skimming his lips down to his collarbones and laying sharp kisses along them. He didn't bruise, careful not to leave a mark. The only mark he wanted on the Belmont's skin when this was over would be the twin punctures of his fangs. So he continued downward. He tongued roughly at an already hardened nipple, making Trevor curse and groan beneath him. He made sure to let his long hair slide slowly over Trevor's skin as he moved, felt the reaction of it as Trevor rocked his hips up hard.

The sheet between them was soaked through now, and when Adrian looked down he could see Trevor's cock trapped by translucent fabric. "Oh, fuck. Oh, Trevor I love your cock," He admitted, breathlessly, his fingers ghosting teasingly across the ruined material. Trevor tossed his head from side to side and growled out a string of swears. Adrian hummed happily in response to that. He lifted his head again, pressed his mouth to Trevor's throat and slid his hand finally, finally, under the bedclothes to feel hot, hard flesh.

"Adrian!" Trevor snapped when he did nothing but breath hotly against the skin under his lips and give strokes too light and too slow along the hardness in his hand. 

He laughed, so close that he could taste Trevor's scent, found it now absent of any trace of fear, "Alright, Belmont." He breathed and touched the points of his fangs just barely to the skin before backing away again. Trevor's groan sounded completely anguished and he fisted Adrian's hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer. "Are you ready, Trevor?" Adrian asked lowly, drawing his tongue slowly along Trevor's pulse, having to let out a groan of his own at the taste. 

"Yes! Fuck!" Trevor heaved, "For fuck's sake Adrian, I want- Augh!" 

The dhampir didn't let him finish. He was too worked up , too close himself. He tightened his hold on Trevor's throbbing cock, slid his fist slick and fast up and down the length. And just as Trevor's breath caught, just when he hips bucked into Adrian's grip on their own and the muscles in his stomach went taut, he bit down.

Trevor cried out, shaking against him, his cock pulsing as he came. Adrian slipped his free hand behind the hunter to fit into the arch of his back. He pressed there, keeping Trevor in that beautiful arch against him. The sensation of the skin giving way under his teeth shook a wrecked sound form his chest. He waited, for just a breath, and then drew his fangs out to allow the hot rush of blood into his mouth.

However tempting the smell had been, the call of Belmont blood, he was not prepared for how it would feel flooding his mouth. So fucking hot on his tongue, the taste of keen pleasure and release and that ancient bloodline- Adrian drew back to suck in a gasping breath, then ducked in again, licking the trickle of blood that had begun to run down Trevor's neck before sealing his mouth over the punctures again. He knew, distantly, that his hips were thrusting hard against Trevor's thigh, he could feel his release building, but it was a far second to the feeling suffusing him. 

The way that the blood coated his mouth, his throat- fuck, he knew he was moaning against Trevor's skin like an absolute harlot, but he didn't care. He took another mouthful, pleased when the action made Trevor jerk and pant beneath him. He tore himself away again and pressed his tongue against the puncture wounds, taking every drop until the bleeding slowed. The ache in his fangs had settled, the strength of the blood in him was warming him from the inside, settling in his limbs, letting him blush an obvious pink with pleasure. He lapped across Trevor's neck one last time, and finally pulled back. 

He hummed contentedly and stretched himself cat-like over the hunter, tangling their legs together and resting his chin on that broad chest to grin up at him. But the smile slid from his face when he registered the tears. Trevor was shaking, his eyes wet and wide. Adrian pushed up hands flying to either side of Trevor's face, exceedingly gentle and he searched the hunter's visage, looking desperately for what was wrong. 

"Trevor?" He whispered, desperately, "Trevor what's wrong? It shouldn't have hurt, I didn't- Oh god," He dropped his hands and scrambled back towards the foot of the bed. "Oh god, no, no no. You wanted it, you said, please Trevor, tell me I didn't-" He couldn't get out the words, couldn't stand to think of it. 

But a large hand wrapped around his ankle, stilling his attempts to crawl further back. "No, Adrian, you didn't." He said firmly, though his voice was slightly ragged and his eyes were still unfocused. "Fuck, I just...I didn't know it would feel like that." He swallowed hard, looking everywhere but at the dhampir, "It was, fuck, Adrian, it was so good." He ran his free hand through his hair, looking agitated. "It felt so fucking good, I didn't want you to stop." He focused on Adrian at last, eyes burning, trying to convey something. "I wanted to let you take everything, I would have begged for it until you drained me completely." He let out a shuddering breath, "It's... overwhelming." He wiped at his eyes again, seeming to settle back into himself.

Adrian crawled forward again. He tried to move over, to end up pressed to Trevor's side, but the Belmont gathered him into his arms and settled Adrian back on top of him again. His breathing calmed slowly, he seemed to be coming back to himself. Adrian watched him carefully, still worried despite the words. "You gave me something incredible, Trevor. I would never ask that of you again. Just this is more than enough, to know you this way, to have you put so much faith in me."

A familiar tug at his hair, and Trevor huffed. "You don't have to ask me again, you can do that any time. Just make sure to warn me first because, fuck, it'll make me come."

Adrian looked at him, completely awed, "You really did like it, didn't you?" He laughed before he could stop himself. "Trevor Belmont, last of the Belmonts, could come just from my fangs in his neck."

It made Trevor bark out a surprised laugh too. He turned, flipped them to pin Adrian underneath his bulk. He scraped rough stubble against Adrian's bare throat to make him squirm. "You little brat." He laughed, "Fine, you're right. But I know how much you got off on it too, don't think I didn't notice." He looked down at Adrian, grinning widely, "Hah! Look at you now, full of my blood, it makes you blush so pretty,"

That only made his blush deepen, "Shameless," He told Trevor through his own laughter, shoving the Belmont off, wrestling him back down into the pillows. Adrian's smile softened. "Thank you, Trevor. For everything tonight."

"Mmm, my pleasure." Trevor pulled him down for a sweet, quick kiss. Then he tucked Adrian happily to his chest again, "We should get some more sleep, you have my word I won't distract you again tomorrow."

That made Adrian chuckle, "I don't believe that at all, but I find right now that I don't mind." He sighed, feeling more content than he could ever remember being. Trevor smirked down at him before settling back, his arms snug around the dhampir, pulse and breath slowing quickly into the rhythm of sleep. Adrian closed his eyes as well, relishing in the feeling of Trevor's presence around him and within him. And this time, when he slept, his dreams were formless, warm and safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries of all sorts in this chapter.

The sun was already high when the tapping woke them. Trevor groaned and pushed his face into the pillow. Adrian spared a moment to appreciate the view of the hunter, especially the marks that Adrian had left on his neck last night, then he got up to investigate the noise. 

The insistent tapping was coming from the window across the room. As he approached, Adrian could see a white bird sat on the windowsill and tapping the pane with its beak. "Oh," He darted forward and unlatched the window at once. The dove hopped easily into his hand, soft and warm, blinking up at him. "Trevor, it's Luca's messenger bird." He spoke softly, trying not to startle the little creature in his hand. It was a rather sweet thing, preening itself while perched on his palm.

Trevor was up in a rustle of fabric. He crowded close beside Adrian and looked at the dove as well. His scarred hands were gentle as he eased a small note bound to the bird's leg free. Before he opened it, he gave the dove a few pets on it's head. "Hey there," He cooed at it. Adrian looked at him, trying and failing to hide a smirk. "Oh shut up, I like her." Trevor rolled his eyes. "Stop snickering, brat." He unrolled the missive, "You wanna know what Sypha has to say or what?"

The note was brief but to the point; Sypha and the others were headed north, offering aid at towns where winter's cold had already settled in. The people they'd met had been largely grateful, and happy to share information as repayment for the Speakers' help.

There were rumors of an army of nightcreatures that had passed through nearby, a few folks who swore to seeing the horde. There were also stories of a castle even further North, where a quartet monstrous women lived on human blood. The townsfolk suspected that the nightcreatures where heading there, and Sypha had agreed. 

She had signed the note with an order for them not to worry, and an assurance that she and the Speakers were safe and still keeping a careful eye out for signs of Hector. It ended with: Be good, I love you both, Sypha. 

Adrian brushed a fingertip over the final words, feeling the way that quill she'd used had indented the parchment. He missed her. Trevor echoed the thought aloud.

"But, I've got you to cause trouble and that's certainly enough to be getting on with." He grinned and tugged at Adrian's hair. "Give me the bird, I'll get it some water. And you go find some paper so we can write back. Well, you can write it. My penmanship is shit."

Adrian snorted. He passed Trevor the dove carefully, still unused to holding such a fragile thing. He gave it a few strokes to the head, mimicking Trevor's earlier actions, and it blinked vacantly up at him. When he looked up, he caught Trevor watching him with bemused and fond expression. Adrian just rolled his eyes and left to fetch the paper and ink. 

It took them about an hour and perhaps a dozen wasted strips of parchment to come up with a message that was both short and informative. They warned Sypha that the townspeople had it right. Adrian knew that Carmilla and her sisters resided in that region, in a lavish castle with a small army. He couldn't fathom why nightcreatures were heading there. If they were of Hector's design and he had indeed gone with Carmilla, then they should be heading away. It all sat wrong with him, made him uneasy. He had never liked Carmilla much. She was always cold and conniving and falsely sweet, it made his skin crawl.

They told her to be careful, of course. Adrian warned her again that there was another forgemaster still at large as well as Hector. Isaac was not so naïve, and he was unafraid of violence. Should he be the creator of the rumored horde, it could mean nothing good.

With a promise to search the forges for any leads, and both of their love scrawled at the bottom, the message was finished. Adrian rolled it tight and slid it into the receptacle bound to the dove's leg. Trevor Nuzzled the little creature gently, touching his nose to the top of its soft head. Then the window was opened again, and the dove had taken to the sky once more, leaving with a downy brush of a wing across Adrian's cheek. He watched it grow smaller and smaller, a tiny white dot against the horizon. Trevor stood beside him, quietly watching as well until he lost interested and began rustling around the room for some clothes.

"You seemed quite taken with the little dove." Adrian remarked, still looking out at the landscape so that Trevor wouldn't see his smirk.

A shirt hit him in the back of the head, accompanied by Trevor's unabashed answer. "Maybe I just like pretty things."

"Shut up," Adrian answered, blushing pink. He tugged the shirt on and looked around for his trousers. Trevor was watching him with eyes suddenly gone hungry. "Don't even start, Belmont," Adrian warned him with a pointing finger. "We just wrote to Sypha saying we'd search the forges today, you can't possibly be going back on that already."

Trevor gave a pained sigh, "But you're in nothing but my shirt, just standing there, taunting me!" He placed a hand dramatically to his chest. "How could I ever resist!"

"You are unbelievable." He told the hunter, hands on his hips. The movement made his borrowed tunic ride up high on his thighs. Perhaps he was preening, just a bit. It just felt so good, the way Trevor's blue eyes lingered with such honest and open desire. But, he'd already been letting things slip, putting tasks aside in order to indulge. He dropped his hands and shook his head. "Go get some breakfast, Trevor, I'll be there shortly."

Trevor groaned, but acquiesced. 

By the time Adrian had located his trousers and managed to tame the mess of his hair and make his way to the kitchen, Trevor was already sitting at the table. He was slicing deftly into an apple and eating the pieces from his knife. A thought flashed across Adrian's mind. He imagined just a slip of the hand, the shallowest cut to Trevor's tongue. He imagined Trevor letting him lick the blood out of his mouth.

Oh, he never should have taken the Belmont's blood. It wasn't as though he was mad with it. It was just the thought that he could that lit him up inside. The thought that Trevor would just let him- would like it. It sated an urge in him that he didn't like to examine too closely. 

But as he thought on it, eyes still tracking the back and forth of the knife, he realized something strange. As much as he craved the inherent eroticism of the act of taking Trevor's blood, he found that there was no physical hunger behind it. He wondered idly if he had simply forgotten the way real, human blood satisfied him. Or perhaps there was something to the Belmont bloodline. Potent, that was the word that sprung to mind. 

Trevor cleared his throat pointedly, snapping Adrian out of his musings. "So, are we gonna search the forges, or are you just gonna stare at me?" He asked, smugly.

Adrian flushed and snapped, "Shut up, Belmont," without any real heat behind it. He pushed himself up and led Trevor from the room, down through the dim corridors and eventually to the forges.

No one had been here since the Dracula had still been the master of this castle. The air was thick with the scent of old blood and decay. Only one level above the castle's engines, the place was warm and the hum of machinery thrummed up through the grated floor. 

They reached the first forgeroom. It's doors were open and the place stank of nightcreatures and blood. Gore stained the alter in the room's center and colored the stone floor around it. There were still bodies, or at least parts, piled in a corner. The smell had Adrian backing quickly out of the chamber with a hand up to cover his nose and mouth.

Trevor had been close behind him, and the hunter was just as quick to follow him out. He looked like he might be sick. "Christ, tell me that was the wrong room." He choked. 

"It was," Adrian caught his arm and led him further down the large hall, towards fresher air, their boots echoing on the metal grating below. "That was certainly Isaac's forge. His method was much more...visceral than Hector's."

Trevor grimaced. "I suppose that's one way to describe it."

They came to a stop before a second set of doors, closed this time. "So, this must be-" Adrian halted, hand outstretched. "Trevor," he breathed, "There's something still in there." There was. He could he wheezing, snorting breaths. It didn't have the same scent as a nightcreature, but the smell of acrid old dirt still told him that whatever it was, it had been dead at least once.

Trevor flanked him on the other side of the doorway, shortsword drawn and held steady. He and the dhampir gave each other a significant look, Trevor nodded sharply, and Adrian pushed open the doors.

The thing barreled at them, yapping excitedly and wiggling with obvious delight. It ran to Adrian, then Trevor, and stretched up to put it's front feet against his leg and wag its curled tail enthusiastically.

Trevor, for his part, was standing just a still and stupefied as Adrian was. The little creature yapped at him again and he broke from his shock. He reached down hesitantly, touched the small dog's black fur, and then the exposed bone of its skull. It twisted to lick at his hand.

"Uh, Adrian?" He went down to his knees and the dog happily crowded close and attempted to lick his face. Trevor glanced up at the dhampir, completely bemused by the pug trying to climb into his lap. "What exactly am I looking at here?"

Adrian blinked, "Cesar." He said, disbelieving. The pug answered to the name, scampering clumsily over to him and sniffing heartily at his boots. "This is Hector's, well, pet, I suppose." He looked intently at Trevor, pieces starting to fall together in his mind. "He must have been taken. At the very least his departure was unexpected. He'd never have left Cesar behind."

Trevor patted his thigh and the dog answered the summons immediately. He scooped Cesar up and stood, surveying the rest of the room. There was nothing else left behind, Hector was tidy to the point of obsession. Trevor looked down at the pug, back at Adrian. 

"So," He grinned, "Can we keep him?"

At first they had tried to leave Cesar in Hector's old bedroom. He seemed quite content to be there, curling up on the bed that Trevor placed him on after watching the pug's failed attempts to jump up on his own. 

"This is insane." Adrian told the other man, watching him scratch the dog's one intact ear. "You know that's a reanimated corpse, right Trevor?"

"Yeah," Trevor frowned at the exposed bone, the glow of blue in its eyes. "But he's still a dog too."

Adrian had no idea what to make of that. Apparently the Belmont was fond of animals in general, even extending to half-dead ones. He could imagine Trevor as a boy with a dog at his heels. He'd seen other boys in the villages he went to with his mother. Many of them had dogs, and he'd envied them the unconditional companionship. 

Trevor was telling the pug firmly that it had to stay. He held up a large hand as he backed away from the bed. "Stay now, you stay there," He repeated as he elbowed Adrian out the door.

The moment it clicked shut behind them the most pitiful whimpering came wavering from the other side. Their eyes met and Adrian knew there was no way to stop what was next. He caved.

"Fine." He sighed, "Bring him upstairs. I'm going to search through Isaac's room as well."

Trevor already had the door open again, he turned back with a smile and pressed their lips together. Adrian shook his head, but smiled back. 

He left Trevor to gather up the pug and turned away towards the other previously occupied bedroom. His heart ached strangely at the domesticity of the scene he'd just left. It wasn't pain, or sadness, even. Perhaps it was fear, perhaps guilt. He wanted a million more moments like that, but he was scared that he would lose them, terrified that he didn't deserve them anyway. He chased the latter thought away. He was being a morose bastard again, just like Trevor had accused him of. The Belmont really could see right through him. 

Isaac's room offered more than Hector's had in the way of any illuminating clues. He had kept a journal, entries short and to the point. Flipping through it, Adrian did have at least one outstanding question answered. Marked carefully in neat script was an entry that was only two sentences long.

"Godbrand questioned Master Dracula's war too much and too often. Today I killed him."

Impressive, Adrian thought. There was no part of him the regretted Godbrand's demise. He'd never been overly fond of the man. If anything, he felt like he owed Isaac some gratitude. He'd taken out a vampire that would have been a powerful adversary. He wondered vaguely how he'd managed it as he flipped through the rest of the leather bound book. Near the end of the entries, Hector's name caught his eye.

"Carmilla is bending Hector to her will, I can sense it. He brought me out into the sun, away from the castle, and tried to persuade me to his way. I was not and will not be moved. I do not want to kill Hector, but if I must, I will."

Adrian lay the journal back where he had found it. So, there it was. Carmilla had taken Hector, or at least manipulated him into leaving the castle with her. But something must have gone wrong. Adrian retraced the path back up through the castle's floors, lost in thought. Whatever had happened to the forgemaster since leaving was nothing good. Not with the way his creatures were acting. Not if he was in the grasp of Carmilla and her coven.

Trevor was running through moves and stances in the sparring room on the first floor. He had the extra difficulty of working around the pug jumping at him and running between his legs. Adrian leaned against a rack of weapons to watch. But, after only a few short minutes, he felt restless. It was a little unusual. Normally he was content just to be still and observe, but something, perhaps the Belmont blood still in his veins, was making him anxious for movement. An idea struck him as he watched Trevor move seamlessly through stances with his sword.

"Belmont," He called out from the sidelines. Trevor never stopped the rhythm of his practice, but he glanced over his shoulder at the dhampir. "Spar with me."

That made Trevor stop. He dropped his arm and turned fully towards the other man. Cesar finally gave up on him and padded over to where Trevor had discarded his shirt, curling up on it happily for a nap.

The look of surprise Trevor had melted quickly into a smirk. "Sure," He said, smugly. "I've been wanting a rematch of our first meeting."

"Oh?" Adrian answered, matching the Belmont's tone, "I'm surprised you want to lose again so badly."

Trevor laughed, "Funny, I don't remember ever having lost to you, fangs."

Adrian hummed, stripping his own shirt off and moving into position across from Trevor on the mat. "Yes, but Sypha isn't here this time to save you."

"Oh, now you're just asking for it." He fell into a ready stance as well, twirling his shortsword a few times in his grip. 

Adrian hesitated for a moment, eyes on the blessed weapon. But he trusted Trevor. And Trevor had to trust him as well, because Adrian's weapons were just as deadly and he too was always armed. "So be it." He said, and leapt forward.

Trevor blocked him. Every single time, he blocked him. Adrian phased from one side of the hunter to the other, behind him, in front of him again, and somehow he was always ready. He hadn't managed to get a hit against Adrian yet, but neither had the dhampir been able to land a blow. It was supremely frustrating. And the whole time Trevor was still smirking. 

Adrian, backed off, circled. A new tactic then. They'd fought together so many times now, that Trevor must know his moves. There must be some tell that was tipping the hunter off and giving him away.

Ah, but there were things he knew about Trevor too. Adrian grinned, deliberately showing his teeth. Trevor's eyes went a little dark at that, but his stance never faltered. That was fine. This was only the first step.

Trevor turned to follow him as Adrian continued to circle. He made a few faux lunges at the hunter, coming in quickly and then backing off just as fast. He phased forward and managed to get a hand on Trevor's chest before the bite of blessed metal made him pull back. Trevor had pressed the flat of his blade to Adrian's skin and the mark burned red for a moment before healing over. The pain had been hot and bright and, Adrian was surprised and even a little concerned to admit, it had been exciting. His grin widened and so did Trevor's eyes. 

This time Adrian used none of his powers, but came at the Belmont like a man. Trevor hadn't expected it, and Adrian had time to snare the wrist of his sword-hand and get in close. Not close enough though, before Trevor other hand was in his hair, yanking him back. He hooked a leg behind Adrian's and pulled, taking them booth to the ground. His hand was still tight in white-gold hair and it made Adrian arch his neck back. This was perfect, a reversal of their positions from that first fight.

Trevor must have noticed too, because his expression went cocky again. "What was that about needing Sypha here to save me?" He growled, smirking. 

"You haven't won yet, Belmont. Not when I'm exactly where I want to be."

Trevor started to respond with something surely cutting, but Adrian strained up against the hand in his hair, just enough to bring their mouths close and drag his tongue across Trevor's lower lip. Trevor blinked down at him for a moment, and then landed hard on his back. Adrian had taken his opportunity and now he leaned in close enough to murmur lowly into the Belmont's ear.

"Do you surrender?"

Trevor growled and twisted against him. "Not on your life, leech," He hissed out through clenched teeth. He tried to pivot, to flip them again, but the dhampir was not so easily moved. Trevor cursed and struggled. Somehow, he managed to sneak out a hand to his fallen sword. Adrian had been distracted, watching the shift of the body beneath him. The burn of holy metal made him realize that he'd fallen into his own trap.

On instinct he wrenched Trevor's arm up and away from where the sword had cut a thin, rapidly healing line across his side. He pinned the Belmont's sword hand above his head by the wrist and moved one knee to press down against the hunter's other arm. Gold eyes slid thoughtfully down the man held under him. He leaned over further, pulled Trevor's sword arm higher, making him stretch.

"Surrender, Belmont." He purred. He ran his free hand along Trevor's exposed abdomen to make him arch even more. And he did, beautifully straining towards Adrian's touch.

Trevor bared his own teeth and grit out the dhampir's name, along with a few more curses. He was trying to reach Adrian, to pull him down closer. His legs came up to clamp around Adrian's narrow waist and he bent to the pressure. There was one liquid moment when they came together, Trevor's skin burning against his and smelling of adrenaline and lust. But in his smugness, he'd let Trevor's left hand free without realizing, until the sharp crack of the hunter's whip lashed up his back. 

"Ah!" He gasped. The blow had not been as bad as it could have been. Not with Trevor at such a disadvantageous angle, and if he had not been pulling the hits he landed with his blessed weapons. Still, it stung sharp and bright before the warm buzz of his vampiric healing washed over him. He was panting, open mouthed and staring down at Trevor who had not an ounce of contrition in his expression. In fact, his eyes had gone dark and his breathing heavy from more than the exertion. Adrian flexed slightly, testing to see if the welt had healed. He was recovering from the blessed weapons much quicker than usual, likely due to the strength Trevor's blood leant him. The pain, and then the warmth as it had healed, it had felt...

He took the hunter's mouth in a fierce kiss, and was met with equal fervor. Trevor's hands were both free now, Adrian's own having buried themselves in chestnut hair to keep Trevor just where he wanted him so that he could take. He heard the soft sounds of leather at the same time as he felt Trevor move. Then a crack as he pulled the blessed whip tight between his hands behind Adrian's back. 

Something must be wrong with him, he thought hazily, because the sound had made him moan lewdly into Trevor's mouth. He chose not to question it, chose to let himself sink into the tide of arousal instead. "Trevor, fuck, yes." He panted, tucking his face against the Belmont's throat, dragging his tongue over the marks from the previous night. 

A low moan and then Trevor panted, "Fuck, Adrian, you absolute fiend," He breathed deep a few times, pressing his nose into Adrian's hair. "All right," He said after a few moments, matter of fact, and then he had twisted loose from Adrian's slackened grip. Before Adrian could move to face him, Trevor had a hand back in his hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned in, pressed all along the dhampir's back, and bent down to breath into Adrian's ear. "Are you sure, Adrian? I'll make it feel so fucking good for you, but I need you to tell me that you're completely sure."

He wasn't. He wasn't sure about anything except that the warm weight of Trevor pinning him down, the pull of the hunter's hand in his hair, and the promise of the bright pain of his whip. He gasped out something that was enough of an affirmation for Trevor to groan and ease off of him, far enough back that the cold air of the room flooded in between them. But he was careful to keep the dhampir pinned.

Adrian knew he could break away at anytime, much stronger than the Belmont, especially now, having drunk from him. But he only stretched enough to really feel Trevor's hold. Rather than vulnerable, it made him feel wanted, cherished. Held down and kept safe. 

Trevor felt it, hummed, and started to lay burning kisses down Adrian's spine. "God, the way you get me worked up," He pressed his hips forward, making sure Adrian knew exactly what he meant. There was the sound of leather on skin again. Adrian could see from the corner of his eye, Trevor wrapping the length of his whip around his own wrist. With just the hilt in his hand, Trevor met Adrian's gaze. At last moment passed between them, a silent question before they crossed this threshold.

He growled out the hunter's name when he remained unmoving for too long, and Trevor answered by smirking and deliberately dragging the hilt of the whip along the line of Adrian's spine. It hurt and Adrian hissed. Then, as his healing began to kick in, Trevor's mouth descended on him, following the raised line the whip had left. The sensations were overwhelming, Adrian gasped and dug claws into the mat under him. God, but he didn't know how long he could hold out against this.

Trevor had sat back up, looking down at him like he was a fucking gift. This was how it always was, the complete opposite of that night. Even if the bite of holy weapon was familiar, the way Trevor used it to make his body light up with sensation- Adrian was pulled from his thoughts abruptly, because Trevor had moved completely away, his hand sliding from Adrian's hair.

"What-" Adrian panted, anxiety stealing quickly over him. But Trevor hadn't gone far.

He'd stood, and was desperately yanking off his boots. The look he shot at Adrian was wild. "I'm not ruining another pair of trousers," He said firmly, working at the laces with fumbling hands. "And you aren't either." He'd managed to wrestle himself out of his pants and had fallen back over the dhampir and started in on his trousers as well. 

Adrian was flat on his back now, having turned to watch Trevor strip, and warm hands were divesting him roughly of his cloths. Trevor was groaning low and eagerly dragging his tongue along the newly bared skin.

"Ah, mmn!" Adrian clamped his teeth together, trying to stifle the sounds that were echoing in the high ceilinged room. But it was a fight quickly lost when the Belmont unwound his whip and set to work.

He laid the length of this whip across Adrian's thighs, he stared, eyes blown with lust, at the picture he'd made of the dhampir. It burned, and Adrian writhed under the whip, but made no move to escape it. Trevor groaned appreciatively at the sight. He slid the whip slowly across Adrian's thighs and off, hungrily drinking in the way Adrian arched at the sting, the way it made him moan.

"Oh," He breathed, reverently, "Oh, Adrian. You're fucking perfect." He dropped the whip and took Adrian by the hips. He pushed between Adrian's splayed legs and swallowed his cock like he was desperate for it.

Adrian cried out at the conflicting feelings. Pushing up into Trevor's mouth made the wounds along his thighs go taut and burn. But the reward of the action was the incredible sight of his cock pushed to the hilt in Trevor's throat, the sound the Belmont made that shot a fission of pleasure up his spine, made him tense, and started the whole process again.

But the marks were healing fast. And even though Trevor could easily take him apart with his mouth alone, Adrian wanted it in combination with the burn of Trevor's holy whip. He tugged desperately at Trevor's hair, "Trevor, I want-" His voice was wrecked, drowned by lust. "Fuck, your whip - please!" He threw his head back, panting, out of control. He was so close to that edge, wanted the pleasure and pain that were both equally a part of the Belmont above him to push him over.

Trevor moaned around him again, his hands going tight against Adrian's sharp hips for a moment. Without taking his mouth for a moment from Adrian's cock, he freed one hand to find the hilt of the whip, and swung the weapon in a shallow arc to land it in a burning line across the dhampir's hips. It was a sharper blow than those before it and it was fucking perfect. 

The dual sensation sung through him and he curled forward against the feeling, legs wrapped tight around Trevor, hands in his hair, strung tight and then collapsing back to the mat while Trevor swallowed his release with an obscene moan. 

Trevor didn't pull back until he'd taken everything Adrian had to give. When he finally did sit back at last, he looked completely shattered. He cast his whip aside and pressed his fingers against the welt left behind. 

"I.." He swallowed, his voice ruined, "Fuck, I can't believe you let me do this." He was looking between the raised mark beginning to fade across Adrian's hips, and dazed gold eyes.

Adrian was completely lax, wrung out. He managed, at least, to press his own fingers to the bruised punctures high on Trevor's neck. "Mmm, seems that we're both completely depraved." He murmured with a grin.

Trevor grinned back, leaning into the pressure. "Shameless?" He asked, sly but breathless. He slid up Adrian's pliant body to take his mouth in kiss that was somehow sweet and absolutely filthy. 

"Shameless." Adrian agreed when Trevor pulled back for air. He skated long fingers down Trevor's sides, light enough to make him shudder. "So, tell me what you want, Trevor. Tell me how to make you come."

Trevor considered him for a moment, his breath catching at the lewd words. But he regained himself quickly and leant down to kiss Adrian deep again before murmuring against his mouth, "I promised to show you what I mean by 'prepared' didn't I? Come up to bed with me, I'll show you how to take me apart,"

Adrian let out a shuddering breath, "You want me to...to you? I thought," He swallowed, the idea that Trevor wanted to be prepared, in what ever way, the insinuation that he liked it, robbed him of coherent speech. And if that preparation was meant to lead to more, God, he'd never considered that they could be flexible in their roles. He'd always just assumed-

"Oh, I very much want you to do it to me," Trevor said through a smirk. He hefted himself up and offered a hand down to pull Adrian to his feet as well. "But not here on the floor, and preferably not with an audience." He tilted his head to the side and, following the gesture, Adrian saw the black pug watching them from the bed it had made of Trevor's shirt. He snuffled deeper into the shirt and seemed ready for a nap now that they were done making so much noise.

They looked at each other, and Trevor cracked first. Laughing loudly, he tugged Adrian after him out of the chamber, leaving little Cesar to his makeshift nest. Adrian was laughing too. The sheer ridiculousness of the scene, the two of them completely naked and dragging each other down the corridors in the middle of the day, Trevor still hard and both unable to keep their hands off each other even for the length of one hallway.

By the time they reached the door to Trevor's bedroom, the hunter had managed to work Adrian up to full hardness again with the heat of his hands and the things he muttered between kisses. 

Trevor left no room for nerves to set in, instead pulling Adrian flush against him with his back to the door and doing his best to kiss the dhampir breathless. It was Adrian who twisted the knob and pushed them backwards into the room. Trevor only broke away when he hit the side of the bed. He fell back into the sheets still disheveled from the night before. He palmed his cock, grinning up at the dhampir above him.

"Come on, Adrian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho, looks like we're gearing up for something special next chapter ;]


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all sex babey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, p much just sex

Adrian's breath caught, shuddered back out of him in a quiet moan. Trevor was still smirking up at him. He spread his legs, made room for Adrian to slide between them, and Adrian did. He pressed himself down onto the hunter so that there was not a millimeter left between them. He was nervous, but excited; how Trevor always seemed to make him feel. Trevor was still stroking himself lightly, but Adrian pulled his hand away to replace it with his own, the grip more firm, designed to make Trevor groan.

"Ah, ohhh stop that," Trevor grabbed at Adrian's wrist. "I promised I'd show you..." He lost his voice when Adrian pushed his thumb deliberately to where Trevor's cock was dripping, spreading the slick fluid around the head and loving the way it stole Trevor's concentration. But the hunter's hand on his wrist tightened again, "Fuck, I mean it, Adrian. I'm too fuckin worked up and I want you in me." He growled.

Adrian froze, and then his hands slammed into the mattress on either side of the Belmont's head. He pushed up on his knees to loom over the hunter. Trevor, for his part, did not so much as flinch at the sudden movement. Instead he stretched deliberately, spread his legs obscenely, and the display made Adrian's mouth drop open, made his teeth ache again.

Trevor hummed. He reached up to slide his thumb against the dhampir's mouth, and press it to the flat surface of a sharp fang. "Yeah," He murmured, voice rough and strained. "Fuck, yeah. I want all of you Adrian. Want your fingers in me, and you fucking teeth. And if I can keep it together long enough, I want your cock in me too." He tugged at Adrian's hair to make him focus. "Get the jar of oil from the bedside drawer, and fuck me."

Even gifted with preternatural grace, Adrian still fumbled as he swung himself off of the Belmont and tore open the nightstand's drawer. His fingers closed around a decently sized glass container half full of thick, scentless oil. He looked at the thing in his hand, then back to Trevor who lay spread out for him like a feast. He was desperate to make this good for Trevor, terrified that he'd some how mess it up or, God forbid, hurt him. But, this was all about trust, after all. He'd trusted Trevor enough to let him lay his holy whip across his skin, and he trusted the man enough to lead them through this new experience. 

He crawled back between Trevor's legs, like a predator. But Trevor Belmont was no prey. Adrian sat back on his heels and Trevor stretched his muscular legs out over Adrian's thighs, exposing himself completely and beautifully to the dhampir. Adrian sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. God, this man, this body he laid in Adrian's hands, he was fucking magnificent. 

"Tell me what to do, Trevor," He said it like a plea, a prayer. 

Trevor bit his lip hard at Adrian's tone and swore lowly. "Fuck, yeah okay, just get your fingers slick. Start with one and go slow its been a while since I- Ah!" Trevor gasped. Adrian had been following his instructions as he spoke and had pressed the tip of one slick finger against him. 

Adrian spread the oil around Trevor's rim, watching his own hand intently. He had to see it, had to see the moment that he was inside Trevor Belmont. He was holding his breath as he sunk his middle finger smoothly into Trevor and the hunter threw his head back with a deep moan.

"Oh, God, mmph!" Trevor had pressed the back of his hand over his own mouth, muffling the desperate sound he made when Adrian slid carefully out, then back in, deep. 

Fuck, he knew Trevor ran hot, loved to press close to him and soak up his warmth, but this was something else. He was awed by the heat, the thought of pushing his cock into where Trevor was so hot and soft. It was something he hadn't considered, not more than fleetingly at least. But now, with the way Trevor's hips were pushing back against his hand, fucking greedily, oh, he wanted to give the Belmont everything.

"Adrian!" Trevor snapped, and the dhampir broke from his trance, gold eyes flicking up to the frustrated expression Trevor wore. Adrian breathed in to ask what was wrong, but Trevor swore at him and growled out, "Fuck, put another finger in, you're going to drive me insane."

He didn't need telling twice, just pulled his hand back and then pushed forward into the exquisite feel of Trevor's body yielding to him. He moved his fingers apart, watching how Trevor opened for him. He meant to go slow, like Trevor had asked, but the Belmont was panting out curses and trying to get Adrian's fingers deeper.

"Is this how you want it?" Adrian asked, his voice sultry and low. He slammed his fingers in hard and deep, hoping desperately that he was reading Trevor right. He must be, because he arched sharply, one hand unclenching the hold he'd had on the sheets and dropping down to stroke his cock. He was so hard, and Adrian watched Trevor stroke himself from between the Belmont's legs, moaned softly at the way Trevor was positively dripping.

"Yes!" Trevor answered, voice strained, "Yes, ah, knew you'd be so good. Shit, curl your fingers forward, just a bit-" Adrian did as he was asked and the sound Trevor made had Adrian moaning in return. He sounded like he was right on the edge, like he wanted it so bad it hurt. He was fucking beautiful. 

Adrian pushed his fingers in tight, pressed up against that spot that made Trevor moan in agonized pleasure. His other hand snared Trevor's wrist, stilling the frantic stripping of his cock. Trevor made a distraught sound, fighting Adrian's hold while his hips still hitched back desperately onto Adrian's fingers. 

"Shhh," Adrian breathed, rubbing circles against that same spot, turning Trevor's moans frantic. "Shhh, you're so good for me Trevor. I'm going to make you come so hard," Trevor whined, still trying uselessly to pull his wrist from Adrian's grasp, to finish himself off. "Mm, no, not like that." He forced Trevor's hand completely away and ducked down to murmur his next words into Trevor's shaking thigh. "Just my fingers in you, Trevor. And my teeth."

Trevor had enough time to suck in a ragged breath in surprise before it was forced out of him again in a wrecked cry. Adrian had pulled his hand back and slam his fingers ruthlessly back into Trevor, and at at the same moment sunk his fangs into the soft skin of Trevor's inner thigh. 

He only took a single swallow, moaning at the taste, but more interested in watching Trevor shake apart. He kept up a pulsing sort of movement against that place inside him and Trevor's cock jerked against his stomach. He was coming, hard, without a single touch to his cock, his release coating the clenched muscles of his stomach. 

After the hunter went lax, a last quiet moan slipping from his bitten lips, Adrian drew his fingers out tenderly. He pulled in a shuddering breath. The taste of Trevor's blood, suffused with pleasure, was still thick in his mouth. He leaned over the Belmont's limp form and drew his tongue through the mess Trevor had made. The taste was almost as good, the way it made Trevor whimper, even better.

His hand was still slick with oil, and his fingers still warm from the heat of Trevor's body when he took himself in hand. He braced himself over Trevor, tangling his clean hand into Trevor's hair. "Fuck, you have no idea how incredible you are." He sighed, eyes locked on Trevor's. 

Trevor stared back at him, still a little dazed from the force of his release. His gaze slid away from Adrian's, down over his chest to lock on where Adrian was getting himself off with tight, sharp strokes. It was only thanks to the shattering release Trevor had pulled out of him earlier that he had even lasted this long.

"Adrian," Trevor murmured. He pressed a large, warm hand to the small of the dhampir's back, urging him in closer. "Wanted you to fuck me."

Adrian's hand on himself stilled. Trevor was so pliant under him, his legs still splayed open- And Adrian thought about how easy it would be to adjust their angle, just slightly, and slide himself in. It would only take a few thrusts, the tightness and the unbelievable heat would pull him over the edge quickly. 

Trevor's eyes had regained some of their focus, he was appraising the man above him with a knowing smile. Damn the Belmont for being able to read him so easily. 

"Go on," He said, stretching leisurely and hooking one strong leg around Adrian's waist. The movement opened him up beautifully, and without even meaning to, Adrian felt the head of his cock press slickly to Trevor's entrance. Trevor made a contented sound, his leg tightening, trying to pull Adrian in.

The strength it took not to give in, the control; before now Adrian didn't know he had it in him. This was a temptation beyond Trevor's blood. Having him right there, offering himself up while he was sated and covered in his own come - Adrian had to close his eyes against it, but it just heightened his awareness of the slide of Trevor's skin on his.

"Fuck," He gasped, brokenly. "Oh, fuck, Trevor I want to. I want to so much." HIs hips jerked forward without his control, the head of his cock almost, almost slipping inside. He let out a tortured moan, "Mm, no, ah- I want you to enjoy it too, I don't want, this first time," His words were tripping over themselves. He tried to gather his thoughts into something comprehendible. "I don't want this to be just for me, just for my pleasure."

Trevor's hand came up to stroke softly through his hair, his eyes so earnest and voice low and fond - completely at odds with the filth that he spoke. "You opened me up so well, made me come so fucking hard. It'd be shame to waste all that effort." He nudged his hips up more, and Adrian felt himself just barely dipping inside, "So put your gorgeous cock in me and fuck me til you come."

The gasp Adrian let out sounded more like a sob. How could he say no? Trevor was grinning up at him like he'd never had a better time in his life, laying here and rocking his hips up to drive Adrian wild. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Adrian said through gritted teeth, "You'll tell me if it's too much, won't you?"

Trevor chuckled low, "Mmm, yeah, I will." He said in a tone that made it very clear he didn't believe for a moment that that would be an issue. 

Adrian's restraint was gone, eroded away by the hunter, and there was nothing else to do but finish the push forward and sink in to him slow and so fucking good.

Trevor's expression shifted, his mouth falling open and eyes half closed. He smelled like contentment and fresh want and it made Adrian growl and bear down against him, making Trevor take him, open up for him completely.

He wasn't going to last, but he was determined to make it good for Trevor. He hung his head so his hair fell in a curtain around them, the strands spilling silkily over Trevor's chest and making him shake. He kept himself deep in the Belmont, only pulling out just enough so that he could thrust back in hard. He shifted up onto his knees, spreading Trevor wider across his lap so that he could see, could trace the place where they were connected with a slick finger. Trevor moaned and writhed, his spent cock twitching against his stomach. Adrian smirked and curled himself forward. The ends of his hair slid down Trevor's abdomen and teased across his soft cock. Trevor's head snapped up and he looked down the length if his own body to see it and moaned even louder before throwing his head back again, looking completely lost. 

Adrian didn't know where his confidence was coming from. Perhaps it was that he had learned the Belmont intimately well, perhaps it was that, drowned in heat and pleasure, there was no room left in him to doubt. Either way, he found himself gripping tight to Trevor's hips and spilling every depraved thought.

"Fuck, you're so hot inside, Trevor. So soft and tight, never felt anything so good, ah, you're gonna make me come."

Trevor was moaning softly with every thrust, groaning at Adrian's words. He was moving back against each push of Adrian's hips like he couldn't get enough.

"Insatiable," He breathed, watching the Belmont straining for more. "Will you be satisfied when I've finished inside you? Or even full of my release, will you still want more?" Adrian's pace was quickening, almost there. "No, I'll leave you wrung out, make sure I get every last shudder and moan out of you. Ah, yes. Fuck! Oh, Trevor-" He swooped down to sink his teeth into Trevor's throat while his cock jerked and pulsed inside him.

Trevor cried out in surprise, and then the sound went low and shaky. Adrian stayed, licking contentedly at the wound, while the last shocks shuddered through him. He slipped out of Trevor carefully, fingers going immediately to feel where his spend leaked from the hunter. Trevor shivered hard at the feeling, still gasping out little moans. Adrian observed him, eyes drifting across the spread of this incredible man, and noticed something that momentarily stole his breath.

Fresh come made a small pool on Trevor's stomach, under the tip of his soft cock.

"Trevor..." Adrian breathed, smoothing gentle hands up Trevor's trembling thighs, over his chest, up to cup his face. "Oh, Trevor. Did you really?" He whispered.

Trevor flushed, and avoided Adrian's eyes, staring up at the vaulted ceiling above them. "Yeah," He admitted, blush spreading enticingly. "It already felt really, really good, and the things you were saying got me so hot, and then," His teeth dug into his lower lip and he raised a hand to press against the new marks Adrian had given him, a mirror to the first set. "I'll admit that was a first for me, coming soft like that. It was...intense." He sighed, eyes slipping shut. He curled his arms around Adrian, trying to tuck the dhampir against him the way he liked to do. 

Adrian resisted the pull, however. He pressed his lips to the corner of Trevor's mouth, but Trevor turned and met him in a slow, thorough kiss. Apparently he didn't mind the taste of his own blood on Adrian's tongue. He tried to tug him down again, but Adrian still refused.

"Come on, Adrian!" He grumbled, tugging at a strand of long hair. "Are you really gonna fuck me like that and not let me hold you after? You absolute beast."

Adrian raised a judgmental eyebrow. "Really, Trevor, do you think so little of me?" Despite his word he slid from their embrace and to the edge of the bed. "You can hold me all you want, but you'll have to do it in the bath. You're completely filthy."

Trevor sighed and heaved himself upright, "I suppose I am." He ran a finger idly through the cooling mess on his skin, looking very satisfied. 

Adrian had to kiss him then, just had to, when he looked like that. He pulled back slow after owning Trevor's mouth, making the Belmont lean after him. "Ah-ah," He wagged a finger at the other man, "No more of that here, if you want more you're coming to the bath with me."

Trevor scrambled up after him as he backed towards the door. He was steady, though his stride was not quite as confident as usual. Adrian grinned sharply and Trevor laughed, shoving him out of the room and keeping his hands on him even when they were out in the hall.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, they're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be the big one. I felt like I wanted to split these chapters so that I could really focus on the upcoming scene on my next day off. 
> 
> P.S. I Heart Little Cesar

What was strangest to Adrian in the following days, was the normalcy. It was as easy as ever to trade barbs with the Belmont, to bicker and disagree. And equally as simple to kiss him, to fall into bed together - or anywhere else. Adrian already knew this was a weakness for him, so it shouldn't have surprised him that he was quick to get his hands on Trevor, eager to have Trevor touch him. It worried him, this fascination, this intimacy. It dominated his thoughts, his calculating mind no longer focused on safeguards and preparations, but instead on how to get Trevor to touch him the way he wanted, how to make the man moan into his mouth like he loved. 

They weren't together all the time, of course. Mostly, it was amicable; Trevor going to train and Adrian opting to stay flipping through tomes in the Belmont hold. Or Adrian shooing Trevor out of the way so that he could work on heavy repairs, and Trevor would roll his eyes and leave him to it, most often finding little Cesar to take out for walk around the castle perimeter - though Trevor insisted it was a serious patrol. 

Sometimes, though, they butted heads. It was to be expected, Adrian thought. Part of their attraction certainly lay in their differences from each other. And they were both unafraid to make those differences known; snapping at each other, dredging up past slights and making harsh remarks designed to wound. And they would part, fuming. Trevor likely going to hit something with one weapon or another, and Adrian to pace and think himself into baseless anxiety and agitation.

It was Trevor who always calmed down first and found Adrian wherever he had hidden himself, coaxing him into calm and demanding they have the discussion again, this time like adults. It always made Adrian laugh, to have Trevor of all people saying things like that when he was just as quick to turn to childish insults and lewd remarks. But they always did, they talked softly and more often than not ended the discussion wearing far less clothes than they had started it with. 

He couldn't help it. Especially after the way Trevor had taken Adrian into himself, and had loved it so obviously. They'd yet to reverse their roles, or even have penetrative sex again, though that didn't make the experiences any less enjoyable. On one memorable occasion Adrian had sat them with Trevor's back against his chest and did nothing but press his lips and tongue to Trevor's throat until he was panting, and then he sunk his teeth in hard. Trevor had arched hard and nearly screamed as he came spectacularly, pulsing forcefully enough to streak Adrian's jaw with his release. Afterward Trevor had flushed and made Adrian swear never to tell another soul about that, and Arian's mind reeled with the possibilities of Trevor's positive fetish for his fangs.

He was paid back in kind, the Belmont never one to be outdone. He discovered, much to Adrian's embarrassment, how quickly it pushed the dhampir to the edge when Trevor muttered praise into his ear - called him pretty in that low, rough growl.

They were at their fiercest, and least adept, after dispatching the few nightcreatures that crashed through the forest's boundaries. The fights always got Trevor worked up, heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through him. It wasn't the battle for Adrian, no, what got him frantic with lust was the way Trevor's hands went rough on him, the desperate way he got them off, still high on victory. Adrian was left breathless by the savage beauty of him in these moments.

The nightcreatures were getting worse. They're were fewer of them, usually only one at a time now, but they made up for it with ferocity. There was no planning, no concern for their own life anymore. Just a wild, frenzied assault, all the more dangerous for its completely maddened state, its determination to get to the castle whether the effort killed it or not. The recent nightcreatures didn't bother to show Adrian any deference either; too blinded by their compulsive driving force now to recognize him as kin to the one their forgemaster had served. 

Adrian had not put any more work into repairing the castle's defenses. It was one of the things that he and Trevor fought over the most; snide comments from Trevor and snappish replies on Adrian's side that evolved into several shouting matches. He couldn't, he just couldn't finish it. The thought of being sealed inside no longer held any comfort. It didn't feel like protection or safety any more, but an iron and stone cage that would trap him inside with monsters that he could not escape. 

He told Trevor as much, after they'd finished shouting at each other, and after the truly outstanding angry sex that followed. Trevor watched him quietly after he spoke, both of them wrung out and disheveled on the floor of Trevor's bedroom-the furthest they had made it. And then the Belmont kissed him so softly it made him ache. 

"I won't bring it up again," Trevor said, his voice hushed. He kissed Adrian again, slow and sweet, and then nipped at his bottom lip, "I do still think you should repair the engine to move the castle." He sighed, "But we won't worry about sealing it. Besides, whatever comes, you and I can handle it."

Adrian smiled at him, "Probably true, but I'd prefer to have Sypha back with us if we're planning to face a horde of foes."

Trevor pushed himself upright, sitting with his back against one of the bed's legs. "Yeah, you might have a point there." He ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. "I miss her." He admitted, scowling.

"As do I." Adrian frowned as well. He missed her light, her spark and her energy. Winter had reached the castle, and he'd expected her back by now. They hadn't heard from her since her last message and it was making Adrian nervous. She was fine, she had to be. 

Trevor read him as though he'd spoken aloud, "She's with the other speakers, I'm sure she's safe." He sighed, "But I really do miss her."

Perhaps the longing in Trevor's voice should make him jealous, Adrian thought, but in the moment he found that it only made him ache for the Belmont. He wanted to ask Trevor to stay, after all this was settled , after they dealt with Hector and when Sypha's nomadic spirit pulled her away again. He wanted things as they were now, this rhythm he and Trevor had found. He wanted Sypha to blow in and shake them up, and when she inevitably left, he wanted the pattern to start again. He could be happy, he realized. He could be so content with his life and the people in it, if only things could continue just like they were.

He opened his mouth to ask Trevor the question, to beg him if need be, then thought better of it. He wouldn't guilt the Belmont into giving anymore than he already had. He'd simply have to wait for Trevor to make his choice. And until then, there would be a part of him always on edge, waiting for Trevor to say he had to go. But he would bury it, that hissing voice that told him that these were things he could not keep. He could satisfy himself that, for now, until another letter came or another enemy stood outside the doors, he could have this fleeting time to be happy.

Trevor was looking at him curiously and Adrian realized that he was waiting for him to say something. 

"Lunch." Adrian said before he'd really gathered himself. He tried again, "I'll cook, we should have some cured meat left, at the very least. But, perhaps today I should go out, gather the last apples and hunt again. There should be a deer or two -"

Trevor stopped his babbling with an arched eyebrow. "You okay?" He asked gruffly, voice still rough from what they'd been up to and deep in a way that brought Adrian very firmly back to himself. He almost couldn't believe the quick bolt of lust that shot through him. He really was becoming completely insatiable, always yearning for the way Trevor made him feel.

He huffed out a breath and swung himself out of the bed, tamping down the renewed stirrings of arousal. "Yes." He assured the hunter. "I'm alright. Just overthinking, as I normally do." He gave a small, self-deprecating laugh and offered Trevor a hand to pull him up as well. 

Trevor took it and kept a hold even after he stood. He used it to reel Adrian in and nuzzle his face happily into long gold hair. "Mmm, yeah that sounds about right." He agreed, "I'll come out with you today, maybe hunt down another deer while you pick berries like a sweet country maiden." Adrian could hear the smirk in his voice.

Adrian shoved him back, playing at being offended, but didn't let the other man go far. He grabbed Trevor instead, one hand at the collar of his loose shirt, the other snaring around his wrist. He pulled the hunter's hand against him where he was half-hard again despite his best efforts. "Sweet maiden am I?" He growled, rutting against Trevor's warm palm.

Trevor grinned and curled his fingers around the shape of his cock. He hummed, "Hmm, a sweet, pretty thing." He squeezed slightly, enough to make Adrian's mouth fall open, "With a sweet, gorgeous cock." 

It would be so easy to close the scant distance between them, and Adrian almost did it. Almost tumbled them back into bed for a warm and messy mutual release. But he held back. There was something, something else he wanted so bad he could almost give it a name. Whatever it was, it was more than just heavy stroking. He thought briefly of the way Trevor had come apart under him nights ago. Almost, that was almost it, but even that had the wrong tone to it for what he was craving.

He shook his head and shoved at the Belmont's shoulder. "Very flattering." He deadpanned, leaving the room and heading for the kitchen a floor below.

Adrian cooked and Trevor watched. Trevor ate while Adrian observed him. They were both mostly quite throughout. Adrian didn't know if Trevor could feel it too, that nameless desire that seemed to be hanging in the air. Nothing Adrian pictured seemed to resonate with this feeling. He thought about fucking Trevor on the table, or sitting with his back to the fire and Trevor on his knees in front of him. He though of straddling Trevor's lap, taking his cock while he drank from the Belmont's neck. But, alluring as all those images were, still none seemed to suit the particular longing Adrian felt. 

Adrian could only hope that the clear, cold air outside would help him shake the strange sensation that clung to his skin and made him almost desperate for something he couldn't articulate, even to himself. 

Trevor followed him out of the large front doors and into the winter stillness. Cesar had been napping in the kitchen but had perked up and trotted after Trevor as soon as he stood. The little pug could barely navigate the surprisingly deep snow. It must have been coming down all night without him noticing, Adrian thought as he squinted at the bright whiteness. Trevor was already carving a channel though the drifts, headed towards the apple trees that grew nearby at the edge of the wood. Cesar followed the path he made and snapped happily at a few errant flakes. 

Trevor was looking up at the gnarled trees, a few red fruits left high up. He was wearing his furred cloak, his cheeks flushed with cold. The nameless urge in Adrian welled up even stronger as he took in every detail of the man several yards away. It was him, Adrian knew that much at least. Whatever it was that he wanted, Trevor could give it to him. He stiffened, having nearly grasped his answer, something that Trevor could-

"Adrian?" Trevor's voice carried sharply through the chill air. He had turned and was looking at the dhampir with a frown. 

He'd been standing still in the cold for too long, he felt it when he moved forward to join Trevor by the trees, smiling slightly to try and relieve the worry in the Belmont's voice. "Sorry, I was distracted." He said softly.

Trevor was still eying him, reading Adrian in the way that only he could. "Is something bothering you? You seem off." Blue eyes caught gold and held them. 

He could sense that Trevor was going to reach out, touch him. He was too agitated, wasn't sure what would happen if Trevor touched him now. Perhaps he'd kiss him until their lips were warm again. Or maybe he'd pull the Belmont down in the snow and take everything he could from him until he could satisfy this strange urge. He kept a careful space between them. Trevor noticed, and his frown deepened.

"Adrian-" He started.

"I'll get these, Trevor." He spoke over the hunter, gesturing up to the last fruit of the season. "I seem to remember you saying you'd find some meat to replenish the store," He gave Trevor a pointed look.

He continued his critical observation of Adrian for another few moments, then shrugged and turned away. "Yeah, alright, shouldn't take me long to find tracks in this." He headed off through the snow, into the half cover of the leafless trees. Cesar ran with him and Adrian him snort and mumble, "I'm not sure if you're cut out to be a hunting dog," But he reached down to give the pug a scratch across it's fur and exposed-bone head. 

Adrian hadn't moved except to lean back against the oldest and most crooked apple tree when he scented animal blood. Trevor had evidently got his catch, Adrian thought while his eyes tracked up the twisted branches, following their winding growth to the fragile tips. He didn't shake himself out of his stupor until the crunching of Trevor's boots against the packed snow of the path he'd made grew loud and close.

He emerged from the trees, panting and even more flushed, but looking pleased with a stag over his shoulders and the little dog at his heels. The scent of him carried easily through the cold air, warm and vibrant. Leather and steel. Trevor Belmont. Adrian could almost feel his warmth, even at this distance. He was cold to the touch and stiff from inactivity and he knew Trevor would be so, so warm. He wanted the Belmont to hold him, thaw him with his warm hands and hot mouth. He wanted Trevor all over him, owning him completely. 

Oh, Adrian realized it all at once while Trevor drew closer to him through the snow. Oh, he wanted the Belmont to take the lead again, the way he had at the very beginning. The feeling he had of being unsettled in his own skin was because he ached for Trevor to take control and fit him back into himself. It wasn't a desire to submit, but to be...cared for. Lately their intimate encounters had been rough or hurried, knowing each other's bodies well enough to be messy. But he remembered the way Trevor had looked at him in the study, in front of the fire. On his knees and sliding his hands up Adrian's thighs like he treasured every moment that he could have his hands on Adrian's skin. He wanted that again, wanted it slow and exploratory, wanted it to feel like...to feel like...love.

"Adrian," Trevor whispered. He'd crossed the distance between them and had dropped the stag a few steps away so that he could come in close and press a leather-gloved thumb to Adrian's cheek and wipe away the cold tears that clung to his freezing skin. "Hey, hey, please talk to me."

Adrian grabbed Trevor's hand, kept it pressed to his cheek and turned his face into the leather. "Trevor," His voice shook. He swallowed, breathed, made himself meet Trevor's eyes. "I love you."

Trevor's eyes widened with surprised, then his expression went soft. He raised his other hand to match the first, cradling Adrian's face. "I know." He breathed, smiling. "I know you do. You wanna tell me why that's making you cry?" He pulled a mock hurt face, "Wait, should I be offended? Is the thought of loving me so awful?!"

Adrian had no choice but to let out a choked laugh. Clearly the reaction Trevor had hoped for because his smile went soft again. He sighed, "Well, loving you is no easy feat, Belmont." He smiled, but then turned sober again. "I suppose it all just hit me rather suddenly. I don't say it to pressure you or to keep you here, it was just quite a revelation."

"I am hurt then," Trevor responded, mouth still tilted up at the corners but his eyes serious and earnest. "To think I've been in love with you for months now and you're only just today returning the sentiment. To think loving me could keep me here when I've already decided to stay."

Adrian gasped out, "What? You decided- I don't," He was reeling. Had Trevor just told him that he loved Adrian too? Had he really just said that he wanted to stay? He was totally stunned, both by the words and by the easy way Trevor had said them, as simple as stating an obvious fact.

Trevor's smile turned into a grin and he hugged Adrian to him. "Ah, I love surprising you. Love making you lose all your smart words."

"What- what else do you love?" Adrian asked breathlessly.

"Love all the things you do to me, the things I get to do to you," He pressed a kiss to Adrian's mouth but didn't linger there, kept talking instead. "I love feeling like I have a home again. I love that I have it here with you."

Adrian knew he probably looked like an idiot, gaping at the Belmont, unable to for a coherent response. Finally he managed, "Yes, yes, I do too. Trevor, god, please stay. Make this your home for as long as you want, just-" He cut himself off by pressing his mouth against Trevor's again, cold against warm, sharp and soft. 

Trevor groaned and returned the kiss in kind, both of them lost in it until Cesar barked sharply, the sound splitting the winter air. He pawed at Trevor, evidently fed up with the cold and snow.

"Ah, right." Trevor pulled away and bent down to heft the buck back onto his shoulders. He glanced up to the apples still in their place on the branches above Adrian and arched an eyebrow. "Forget something?" He smirked. 

Adrian would have blushed if the blood in him wasn't so slow with cold. He glanced up too, then back at the Belmont in his cloak, fitted with weapons and carrying his prize. "It'll take me only moments," He gestured vaguely above them. "But enough time for you to take care of that and get us a warm bath ready."

Trevor's eyes went a little dark. "Mm, you are freezing." He stroked a gloved finger across Adrian's jaw and down his exposed throat. "When you're finished I'll be there, ready to get you warmed up." He slid his hand deliberately away and turned toward the castle, back through the path he'd made with little Cesar close behind him.

Adrian watched him until he had disappeared behind the castle's doors and then pressed his cold hands to his face. He was giddy and terrified, his breath too quick and shallow for a few minutes before he could regain control. It was too much, too hard to believe that it had been so easy, that Trevor had just given him everything like it had cost him nothing to do it. His love, his life - Adrian knew there would be details to iron out, arguments and misunderstandings to have, but even that was another gift. The promise that they would have time to bicker, to annoy each other and to disagree. That was a life together that Trevor was offering him, the full experience of love and all its mess. 

He thought again about Sypha as he finally moved to snap the last apples from their frozen branches. He wondered how she would fit in to their puzzle. But then again, perhaps she already fit. When she returned she could stay for as long as she wanted; Adrian would be happy for her to stay forever if it weren't for her wandering spirit. She couldn't ever settle down, not like he and Trevor could. But she could still be part of them. When she breezed through the door again she would slot comfortably into the place that was ready for her, because it always had been. And when she left again they would miss her, just as they did now.

It could work. Adrian turned an apple over and over in one hand, staring at it but not seeing the red fruit. His mind was buzzing, nearly rejoicing. Yes, yes! It could all work, fit seamlessly together like the gears in the castle engines. And even now, he thought as he looked up toward the black turrets of his home, Trevor was in there waiting for him. Likely he was in the bath by now, bare and warm, steam curling up against his throat. Waiting for Adrian, to put his hands on him and fill him with his warmth and life.

Adrian's supernatural speed took him quickly to the castle doors, through the entrance hall to the kitchen, then back again. He slowed to take the staircase, nothing but excitement in him now. Whatever Trevor had planned for them would be colored by their confessions. Adrian desired those touches tinged with love so ardently that he had to consciously make himself slow, ascend the stairs at a human pace. The anticipation had him biting his lip as he moved down the corridor to the bath. The door to the room was shut and the tiny form of little Cesar was plopped in front of it. He yipped at Adrian when he stepped close and hurried to scamper between Adrian's feet.

"Don't let him in, he can't be trusted!" Trevor called through the door. 

Adrian arched an eyebrow and knelt down to grab the little dog. "Is that true?" He asked the pug and in response little Cesar tried to lick his face. He gave the pug a quick scratch and set him down off to the side of the door with a firm warning to stay, before opening the door just enough to slip inside.

As he had expected, Trevor was already lounging comfortably in the steaming bath. He looked perfectly content, how Adrian thought he should always look - or at least when he didn't look strung out on lust and pleasure. That thought propelled Adrian into quick motion. He stripped efficiently, too eager to try to be seductive just now. Not that it seemed to matter, because when he looked, Trevor was watching him with apparent hunger.

"Come here," Trevor said, soft and low. He reached a hand out to Adrian, steam rising off of his skin, and there was nothing for Adrian to do but to take it. Trevor pulled him into the bath and guided him with gentle but firm hands until he had the dhampir right where he wanted him. "You're fucking freezing," Trevor told him as he began to slide his warm hands across chilled skin. 

"Mmm, but I have you to warm me up again, just like you said." Adrian murmured in response. Trevor had positioned them so that he sat with his back against the side of the bath with Adrian between his legs, resting back against him. It was wonderfully luxurious to relax into the hot water while pressed against the Belmont, who felt even warmer on his skin. He was half hard, his cock heavy against his thigh, and he could feel Trevor fully aroused and pressed against him like a brand. He considered trying to subtly shift his hips until Trevor was pressed snug against his entrance, but ultimately decided against it. Trevor obviously had something planned and the aching wait to find out what it was, was exquisite in its own way. There was no need to rush this.

Trevor was gliding his palms up Adrian's chest, pressing deliberately hot against his nipples. It made Adrian bite his lip and arch slightly into the feeling. Then he moved up, working warmth across the dhampir's shoulders, then back and up to his throat. The effect of this was Adrian letting his head drop back against Trevor's shoulder, offering himself up to the rough hands that were so gentle around his throat. They moved away too soon, back across his shoulders and down his arms.

Trevor pressed a kiss to the top of his head while he worked warmth and feeling back into Adrian's frozen fingers. "I know what I want to do to you," Trevor breathed, "Been thinking about it for a while, going over and over exactly how I want to have you," His fingers slipped from between Adrian's own and fell to drag firmly along the length of his thighs. 

Adrian let out a breathy moan, tipping his head back farther against Trevor's shoulder and canting his hips forward. "Yes, Trevor, yes," He panted, feeling utterly unreserved in the close, humid space. 

Trevor's hands went tight on the dhampir's thighs for a moment before relaxing. He took a deep breath before speaking, his voice rougher than it had been moments before. "Promise me that if you want anything different you'll tell me." The hunter implored.

With a huff of laughter, Adrian turned to press his face into Trevor's throat. He breathed in the scent of aromatic oils and the blood he now knew he taste of, and he couldn't help but touch his lips tp that delicate skin. "Does this mean you intend to fuck me at last, Trevor?" He smirked against the hunter's throat. He felt almost giddy as he said it. He could tell that Trevor had planned this, and meant to take his time with him. God, the Belmont was so fucking perfect for him. 

"I was trying to be romantic," Trevor grumbled, raising one hand from the water to tug at Adrian's hair.

The dhampir laughed again, "Has that ever worked for you?"

Trevor grunted, "That's exactly what Sypha said." 

And Adrian laughed harder, shaking with it until he could finally catch his breath. "I think being straightforward suits you much better," He said, still chuckling slightly. 

"I can do straightforward," Trevor was quick to answer, wearing his own smirk as his hands both slid inward to take Adrian's straining cock in a two handed grip and squeeze ever so carefully. He made a pleased noise at the moan he'd startled out of the dhampir and leaned in to murmur, "I trust that you'll stop me if you need to. Until then," He drew out another moan from the man in his lap, "I'll consider this blanket permission to fuck you just how I want."

Hips jerking up into Trevor's hold, Adrian made a choked sound of agreement. He didn't try to stop Trevor, or to hold himself back, and the hunter's practiced hands brought him smoothly up and over the edge of orgasm. He shuddered and gasped wetly against the Belmont's throat and trusted him in turn to make Adrian know nothing but this liquid pleasure when he was finally inside him.

"Mmm, pretty," Trevor groaned and tangled a hand into long, damp hair. His other hand went to Adrian's hip to pull him in even tighter and nestle his cock hot against him. He rutted shamelessly against the man in his arms, bringing himself off just as efficiently as he had Adrian. He groaned low and deep against Adrian's ear when he came, and the dhampir answered with a soft noise of his own as the sound and sensation made his spent cock twitch. 

They stayed where they were for long minutes, content for now, hands sliding slow and warm along the lines of each other's bodies. As much as he wanted to continue - he'd be damned if he didn't get Trevor's cock into him tonight - He also couldn't find it in himself to break this moment, so sweet and slow.

Little Cesar had no such qualms, however. Apparently tired of being left out in the hall, he'd begun to whine. It escalated to scratching at the door and then a full on pathetic howl. Trevor swore and Adrian laughed. He'd never though of laughing so much during intimate moments. The freedom of it, not worrying about being stoic and sensual, it resonated in him like a warm hum - like this was how it was supposed to feel, how it was always supposed to be.

The pug on the other side of the door howled again, and Trevor slid out from behind the dhampir to walk, naked and dripping to the door. Adrian watched the water sluice from his body in tempting streams, touching all the places that Adrian loved to put his hands on. Trevor cleared his throat pointedly and Adrian snapped his gaze up.

"You gonna just stare or you wanna come up to the study with me so I can ruin you on that fur rug?" 

Adrian was over to him in a flash of preternatural speed, soaking the floor even further. Oh fuck, how did Trevor always seem to read his mind? He'd been turning the idea over in his own head, not hardly tempted by the thought of being taken against cool sheets on a large bed again. He wanted it to be warm and close, and he fucking loved the way that soft fur felt against his skin. Of course Trevor had picked up on that, the bastard. 

They left the room together, Cesar scampering happily ahead of them. He seemed pleased just to know where they were; likely he'd been agitated when they'd gone quite behind the closed door. It made Adrian suddenly recall what Trevor had said earlier. 

"Before I came in you said he couldn't be trusted. What exactly did you mean by that, Trevor?"

Trevor scowled at the little pug, "He barreled in ahead of me and ate half a bar of soap before I got two steps into the room."

Laughter erupted form the dhampir and the Belmont joined in after watching him for a moment. He shook his head and chuckled at Adrian's outburst, then seized Adrian's hand and tugged him along at a faster pace down the corridor, after using that same grip to reel him in for a messy kiss. They laughed, gasping between kisses with no finesse in them at all, and pulling each other down halls and up the winding stairs. Little Cesar gave up at the third landing, his short legs giving in from all the steps. Panting, he stretched out and watched them continue with some annoyance at how the stairs gave them no pause. He dropped his head onto his paws, seemingly prepared to put up post there, at least until he recovered enough to tackle the remaining steps.

Trevor spared him a fond look and snorted with amusement before letting Adrian pull him quickly along until the dhampir could shove him against the door and kiss the smile from his mouth.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, our boy is getting the love he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but it's all lovin. I didn't want to move on to any more plot right after this, so this scene stands alone.

The atmosphere shifted when the door unlatched and they stumbled into the small room. The afternoon light was dimmer here, the fire crackling and keeping the winter at bay just in this small space. Adrian hadn't noticed the cold castle air on his skin, too preoccupied with the Belmont to give it much consideration. Now, the warmth seeped into him, into them both, bringing them back to the slow arousal of the hot bath. Trevor's kisses became deeper and slower, turned more purposeful and laced with promise. He realized why Trevor had brought them both off in the bath now. It was so that they could linger in this honeyed anticipation. There was no urgency yet, no frantic need. Just heavy, languid desire and Trevor bearing him down smoothly onto the fur before the hearth.

Trevor loomed over him, hot and strong and holding himself up so that there only points of skin to skin contact where were Trevor's thighs straddling Adrian's and where his thickening cock hung heavy against the dhampir's own. He kissed Adrian slow and filthy, their tongues still touching even when their lips parted, then sealed again. Adrian bit down, ever so gently, on the hunter's lower lip to hear him moan.

Instead, Trevor pulled away with a sharp intake of air and eyes gone dark with renewed lust. He rocked forward slightly, his hips seemingly moving without his conscious instruction, and bringing them both just the tease of friction. He kept blown blue eyes on Adrian as he brought his own hand up to his mouth. He pressed the pad of his thumb between blunt human canines. There was a quick, uncomfortable grunt and Adrian heard the snap of breaking skin. He saw red stain Trevor's mouth, smelled the familiar scent of Belmont blood and, as always, it made him dizzy with want.

He wanted to ask what the hunter had planned, but also wanted to lie there underneath him and simply take what he was given. Before he could chose one way or the other, Trevor gave. 

He sat back fully across Adrian thighs, and reached forward to paint the dhampir's lower lip with warm blood. Adrian sucked his lip in, moaning quietly at the taste, but Trevor pulled his hand back again, his other hand coaxing at Adrian's jaw, pressing until his mouth dropped open. Trevor groaned and held his bleeding thumb above the dhampir's lips, dripping his blood excruciatingly slowly into his fanged mouth.

Adrian was wrecked by the act. The blood splashed against his tongue at irregular intervals, never letting him prepare for the next taste that Trevor gave him. And the way that the Belmont was doing it, oh, it had Adrian keening low in his throat, completely gone on the way he was being fed. Because that was what it was; he wasn't biting Trevor, not licking up his blood while the man shuddered beneath him. This was Trevor deliberately feeding him and panting with arousal as he watched the red color Adrian's mouth. Adrian could taste it, the hot lust in Trevor's blood, and need mounted in him again. It tasted like sin. It tasted utterly divine. 

Trevor finally pulled his hand back, sucking his thumb into his own mouth until the bleeding stopped. Adrian watched, waited until Trevor's hand fell away, and then snared his arms around the hunter and dragged him down to lick the taste of his blood from that wicked mouth. He was moaning into the devouring kiss. Trevor managed to pull away enough to let out a breathy and disbelieving laugh before Adrian was reeling him in again, not yet finished sucking the taste of blood from the hunter's tongue.

He finally broke away, panting, and let his head fall back to the rich fur, his hair splayed in disarray around him. 

Trevor smirked down at the mess he'd made of the other man already and played idly with the long white-gold strands. He shifted his hips forward pointedly, making Adrian realize that he was ragingly hard again. "You looked like you liked that quite a bit," Trevor said, his voice rough and eyes still dark.

Adrian felt the blush staining his cheeks but he answered, "I did." He breathed, "but I'm not the only one affected, I think." He shot a glance down between them. He'd felt Trevor's hardness press against his own and now he saw it, straining and flushed against Adrian's pale skin. Fuck, he wanted it inside him. He wanted Trevor to fuck him deep and hard and slow, wanted the hunter to come inside him and fill him with his warmth. "Trevor," He growled, "You've got me well and truly worked up again. You could take me apart so easy in all sorts of ways. Your hands, you're fucking mouth-" He sucked in a breath through his teeth. Even now the idea of Trevor servicing him in that way made him tighten pleasurably, "But I want something else." He said, voice dark and deep.

"Oh?" Trevor asked, his hips still moving in maddeningly small thrusts, barely rubbing them together. "And what do you want?"

"When you make me come, I want you to do it with your cock inside me." He smiled like a predator, watched Trevor's own self-satisfied look slip for a moment as his hips bucked forward harder than he'd intended and they both groaned. 

"Fuck, yeah." Trevor panted, then he shook his head - not in denial, but to clear it. "I'm still gonna do this right. I'm gonna open you up so good, get you so fucking ready that I can just sink inside while you moan under me." He leaned back and snatched the jar of thick oil from where he must have set it neat the fire. Adrian though about how warm it would be, having been heated there all this time. Fuck this was going to be so good. It was unbelievable, the pure excitement he felt. He'd never thought he could really have this, never expected it work so wonderfully. Trevor smacked his thigh lightly, "Turn over for me." 

Adrian hesitated, now the familiar cold fear was seeping into the warmth of his desire. He breathed deliberately, in and out, and did as Trevor had said. He reached out to capture that confident anticipation again, reclaim the moment for himself and Trevor alone; he could hold the warmth close and drive the memory of cold away at least until they were both spent and exhausted. He twisted himself gracefully, moving up to his hands and knees but with his head hung down, his long hair obscuring his face. He was scared, and he didn't want Trevor to see it. He hadn't had anything inside him again, hadn't even tried it himself since that night. He wasn't sure if he was worried it would hurt, or that it would feel just as good. And this time, the first time again, he'd wanted to be able to see Trevor's face and know who it was that was moving inside him. But Trevor had more experience, there must be a reason he wanted Adrian positioned this way, he had to trust, concentrate on the heat of Trevor's hands-

A warm hand was smoothing firmly up his spine, grounding him. "Relax, Adrian." Trevor murmured, his lips following his hand, soft and warm. He kept going, draped himself over the dhampir and made Adrian feel the weight of him, steadying, helping him stay present. "God, you look amazing like this." He sighed, reaching up to gather the hair from around Adrian's face and twist it over a pale shoulder and to the side. Trevor hummed and laid a tender kiss the crest of his cheekbone before sliding slowly back to kneel behind the dhampir. "You might want to go down on your arms," Adrian could hear the smirk in his tone.

He wasn't yet so far gone as to let a remark like that slide. "Think you're that good do you, Belmont? Think I won't be able to - AHhh! Ah FUCK, Trevor, Trevor," Oh god, Trevor would never let him live this down. His arms gave, and he found himself griping tight to the soft fur, his mouth parted against it and moaning like an absolute whore. But what else could he do? He'd never expected- Hadn't been prepared for the feeling- "No!" He gasped, desperately when Trevor pulled his mouth away. "No, please, more, Trevor, please!" He felt Trevor's breath against his spit-slicked entrance when the Belmont chuckled deeply. 

He was holding Adrian apart, exposing him completely. But Adrian had no thought in his head for embarrassment, not when he was so suffused by the unexpected feeling of Trevor's tongue laving hotly against him. He shook as Trevor devoured him there, making him wet and slick and messy. He was pressing back desperately, begging incoherently for more with his voice and body alike and Trevor was moaning against him and giving him everything he asked for. 

His head was simultaneously clear and hazy. The sensations Trevor elicited in him kept him focused solely on the reality of his body. There was no space for memories to crowd in now, hell, Adrian wasn't even sure he could remember his own name. He knew Trevor's though, and he continued to repeat it through wrecked moans.

When the tip of his tongue pushed in, just slightly, Adrian bit straight through his lip. The pierced flesh knitted quickly back together, the dual sensations of pain and pleasure and the taste of their mixed blood almost pushed him unexpectedly over the edge. He shifted forward quickly, away from Trevor's devious mouth and held himself carefully still. God, if anything so much as touched his cock he was going to lose it.

"Adrian?" Trevor's voice was wrecked, panting. He didn't touch the dhampir, and his tone made it clear he was concerned.

"Nnnnn, I'm fine." Adrian replied tightly, once he regained the ability to form any word the wasn't the Belmont's name. He tried to catch his breath, his control slowly returning. 

A hesitant touch to his side helped ground him further. "Did I-" Trevor broke off, but it was clear what he'd wanted to ask. 

Adrian laughed, almost light headed when he moved to sit back on his heels and lean into the broad chest of the hunter behind him. He hummed happily at the sensation, tipped his head back to murmur against Trevor's rough jaw. "Oh, you did," He said, "You nearly made me come again. Fuck, you're- shameless doesn't even begin to cover it."

Trevor chuckled and fell back, taking Adrian with him. "That's right." He agreed easily. "Turn around." He said again. 

Adrian rolled his eyes but followed the command, reversing their positions from earlier and straddling Trevor's hips. He saw that Trevor was harder than ever, positively leaking against his stomach. He ducked down for a quick taste, sliding his tongue just once across the head of Trevor dripping cock. 

Trevor moaned low, his mouth falling open for a moment before he seemed to remember himself. He grabbed Adrian by the hips and tugged. "Get up here, I wasn't finished."

Adrian made a questioning noise, but was answered only by Trevor's insistent hands. He followed the pressure, going up on his knees and forward until Trevor could lick a hot stripe up his cock, and then further still. HIs hand's went tight on Adrian's hips as his tongue pressed against his entrance again. Adrian cursed, perhaps they should have done this in a bed because here there was nothing for him to grab onto to try to steady himself. He raked one hand through his own hair and the other went back to clutch uselessly at Trevor's shoulder. The Belmont moaned against him, his ministrations heightening in their fervor. His mouth was open wide against Adrian, his tongue unrelenting, hot and slick and so good and, oh fuck-

The noise that was ripped form the dhampir was almost a sob. Trevor fucked him fervently with his tongue, pressing it inside again and again as deep as he could and groaning like he loved every fucking moment. 

Adrian was losing his mind. He moaned raggedly, hips hitching forward, trying for more, more- It was so good, so fucking hot, but not enough. Adrian rose up on his knees despite Trevor's protests and the grip he had on the dhampir's hips. "Trevor!" He snarled, wild with need. He needed Trevor back over him, pressing him down, pressing in. Between his legs was slick with the Belmont's spit and the aching longing was going to drive him mad.

How the Belmont always seemed to read him so well, he suspected he would never know. But he did, and Adrian was on his back again, pinned down by a hand in his hair and two of Trevor's slick fingers buried inside him. He arched and moaned, pushing into it. Trevor's fingers were thick and they stretched him deliciously. There was no pain, just pressure, and it wasn't enough, "Fuck me, Trevor, fuck me please!" He gasped, throat tight. He felt like he was on the edge of tears.

Trevor looked as wild as he felt, but when he stroked through Adrian's hair it was gentle. He hushed Adrian softly, "It's ok, I've got you." He slid his fingers out carefully, and Adrian whined at the loss, unable to help himself. "God, you're beautiful," Trevor breathed, his tone so full of adoration that Adrian lost the battle with himself and a few tears escaped from golden eyes. Trevor brushed them away tenderly, watching Adrian closely as his hips pressed forward. 

The stretch, the fullness - Adrian reveled in it. But even more so he lost himself to the heat. Trevor was so hot inside him, so hard and fucking perfect. And above him the Belmont was moaning softly and touching Adrian where ever he could reach. He traced scars firmly and bent to bite kisses where they led him. He licked at Adrian's nipples until they were desperately sensitive, thumbed idly at the head of his cock. And all the while he watched. Watched Adrian's face as he found a rhythm, fucking him in long, deep strokes. His eyes raked over the splay of the dhampir's body, caught where they were joined for long minutes, watching as Adrian opened for his cock again and again.

Trevor was panting now. He shifted them, spread Adrian's legs wider, fucked him deeper and tilted Adrian's hips up. 

It was too much. Trevor had found some secret place inside him that was lighting him up with ecstasy with every stroke against it. He registered vaguely that this must be the same place Trevor had guided him to hit in his own body. He hadn't known that it felt like this. His thighs went tight around Trevor's hips, his hands grasping at Trevor's broad shoulders as he tried to articulate the overwhelming pleasure.

"Ah, Adrian." Trevor groaned. "I know, I know, fuck. Uhn, I'm close too, you feel so fucking good." He snapped his hips harder, quicker, and dropped to cover the dhampir completely. He pressed them together, his rhythm never faltering and moaned softly against Adrian's jaw while his hands reached up to tangle in long white-gold hair. "Mmn, ah you're perfect," He gasped.

"Trevor, Trevor, please." Adrian moaned desperately. He wasn't even sure what he was asking for, how much more Trevor could give him. His vision was blurred with pleasure as Trevor changed his thrusts, staying in deep and pressing directly against that place-

"Let me see it, Adrian." Trevor groaned, obviously right at the edge himself. "Let me feel you come. So gorgeous like this, fuck, come for me, love."

That was it. The scales tipped and Adrian was brought down by a staggering wave of pleasure. He tightened around Trevor inside of him, felt him huge and hot and hard. Harsh moans ripped from his throat as his cock pulsed hard, trapped between them and painting their skin with his release.

Trevor groaned and slid both arms under the sharp arch of his back, holding him tight and close and muffling his own pleasure against the skin of Adrian's throat. He pressed deep and held there and Adrian, nearing the end of his own intense release, felt Trevor start to come. The warmth of it, the pulsing of Trevor inside him, it was enough to make him shudder hard and for his limp cock to jerk and spill even more.

Trevor stayed where he was for a long moment after, holding Adrian close and pressing kisses wherever he could easily reach. Eventually he slid himself carefully out of the dhampir's lax body. Adrian felt completely wrung out and satisfied down to his bones. He thought distantly about the times after this, when Trevor could be more focused on his own pleasure, could get rough and careless with Adrian, fuck him hard because the dhampir could take it. But the fantasies were blurred and slipped through his thoughts, unable to become fully formed given his current sated exhaustion.

Trevor's hands were on him again, smoothing down his thighs, spreading them easily. The hunter's fingers touched carefully where he'd been inside the dhampir. Any discomfort was already gone, melted away by Adrian's vampiric healing. But there was still evidence of what they had done, Trevor's come still inside him, slowly sliding down his inner thighs.

Breathing an awed sigh, Trevor lowered his head and licked up the trails of his own release, knelt over Adrian and touched him with worshipful intent. Adrian arched luxuriously under the attention, carding his fingers through Trevor's hair. 

When he was done, Trevor lifted his head and capture Adrian's gaze. "Well?" He asked, hoarsely. 

Adrian's face cracked into a grin and he pulled Trevor back down over him with a light, easy laugh. He took the Belmont's mouth, tasting them both and reveling in it. "Really Trevor?" He chuckled, twisting them both to the side and happily letting Trevor tuck him against that broad chest the way they both had come to love. He placed a chaste kiss to the hollow of Trevor's throat. "It was incredible." He said quietly, sincerely. But then he laid a sharp bite to Trevor's clavicle that made the hunter jump. "It's a lot to live up to for next time. Sure you're up for it?"

"I'll show you up for it," Trevor grumbled. But Adrian could scent the happiness and contentment on him. 

The whole room was full of it -the smell of sex and come and satisfaction. And it was so warm here, between Trevor and then hearth. So comfortable with the hunter's steady heartbeat beneath his ear. Arian was drifting toward sleep before he could even notice it happening. He felt Trevor's arms pull him in closer and thought distantly that they were going to be absolutely disgusting when they woke, but that could all wait. Everything could wait for now, let him have the peace of this time and place wrapped up with Trevor Belmont of all people, and happier than he thought he might have ever been.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woof! Sorry this took me so insanely long. I'm gonna blame the holidays and all that garbage. 
> 
> But this is it! The last chapter for this story! You can def see where I'm planning to take a sequel, and hey, maybe one day I'll actually write it. 
> 
> So, here ya go! <3 <3 <3

Morning came with a flurry of sudden noise. Little Cesar was beside himself in the hall, yapping and scrabbling frantically up and down the corridor. 

"What the fuck," Trevor groaned. He pressed a pillow over his head and continued to let out a string of muffled curses.

Adrian, however, was listening to another sound. The insistent tap-tapping of a small beak against glass. Luca's dove must be at the arched window at the end of the hall, and it was clearly driving Cesar crazy.

He flashed from the room, ignoring Trevor's shout at his sudden departure. Little Cesar tripped over his own feet in his haste to bolt to where Adrian had stopped by the hall window. He barked sharply, up on his hind legs with his paws against the stone wall. Adrian nudged him back and undid the latch.

The small dove looked to be in a dreadful state. It was freezing in Adrian's sleep-warm hands and half of it's feathers were bent and out of place. Ice stuck to its wingtips and its little heart pounded desperately away against Adrian's palm. Something was wrong. He eyed the tiny note rolled up and attached to the bird's leg, a sudden hollow dread rising up inside him.

Trevor was up and half-dressed when Adrian reentered the room, the bird in his careful cupped hands and the little pug at his heels. Blue eyes took quick stock of the dhampir and Trevor's mouth turned down at the corners. 

Offering the dove to the Belmont, Adrian undid the ties of the missive and unrolled it with shaking fingers. Trevor watched him intently, holding the small dove gently in rough hands. The ice was starting to loosen from its feathers and it melted further against Trevor's skin. 

Adrian read over the letter quickly, and Trevor read his face as he absorbed the information within. It wasn't bad news, not at all, really. But Adrian felt like he was drowning. He frowned and met the hunter's steady stare. 

"It's Hector. They've found him."

Sypha's handwriting was even worse than usual, a hasty scrawl that Trevor could hardly make out. So Adrian read aloud, "We have found Hector. In very bad condition. May be unable to forge. He needs immediate help. Plan B. Now." 

"What the hell is plan B?" Trevor demanded, glaring at the letter like it owed him an explanation. "What does she mean-"

Adrian cut him off, "We made a plan, in case there was a need of immediate assistance or escape." He spoke while tugging on a pair of his own trousers that had somehow found their way into the Belmont's room, and another of Trevor's shirts. He had to force himself to unclench his hand. He'd wrinkled the paper, but he smoothed it back between his fingers. On the reverse was a crude map, a large star where the Speakers caravan must be situated, tucked in a small northern town for the winter. Adrian searched his memory for the town's name, for an image to go along with it. A vague memory of distant mountains and blue flowers forcing their way up through the snow.

"Hey!" Trevor, hands still protectively around the little dove, kicked out and caught Adrian in the calf. Cesar whined at his raised voice, and Adrian snapped to attention. Trevor didn't say anything else, just looked at Adrian like he expected him to do something, ready to follow his lead.

"Right." He took a steadying breath. "We're bringing Sypha back, right now." He waited for Trevor to tuck the little bird safely atop the mantle to rest, and marched out of the room with much more confidence in his stride than he truly felt. He wanted to run, flash from floor to floor, but he kept a human pace to ensure that Trevor could follow. He was immensely thankful that the Belmont wasn't hurling any questions at him. He thought that if he had to put it all into words, he would lose his composure completely. 

There was a moments hesitation, from both of them, when they reached their destination. The door to Dracula's personal library had not been boarded shut, but it also had not been opened since the vampire himself had last entered it. 

Adrian swallowed thickly, anxiety freezing his fingers inches away from the polished handle. Trevor's hand covered his, his warmth easing away some of the petrifying, anxious cold. Together they pressed down on the handle, and the door swung wide.

Half of the room was still in chaos. Adrian averted his eyes from the splintered wood and torn parchment.

Trevor's restraint had finally broken and he asked, voice low and suspicious, "What are we doing in here?"

Adrian knew that the distrust was not aimed at him, but rather the room itself. The atmosphere was heavy, its owner's presence still lingering along with the subtle vibration of magic in the air. He didn't want to do this, but more than that, he didn't want to fail.

"There's distance mirror here," Adrian told the Belmont, stepping carefully into the center of the room. "A large, very powerful one."

Trevor hadn't followed him in. He was still in the doorframe, his whip in hand, body coiled tensely. Adrian didn't blame him, the very atmosphere in here was heavy with memories and magic. The air felt heavy. Even little Cesar was staying out in the hall, whining softly but unwilling to enter the room.

Blue eyes tracked the room, looking for possible dangers. "So you two planned to use it for emergency communication," Trevor took a few wary steps forward, still scanning the room. "Not a bad plan. Why didn't I know about it?" He didn't sound accusing, just somewhat curious and still extremely tense. 

Adrian's breath left him in a nervous huff, "Sypha and I know well enough your dislike of magic. We had hoped this would never be necessary."

Trevor leveled him with a flat look. "You can't do magic."

Trevor's sure dissent strangely helped the dhampir settle and focus. Perhaps it was the childish, petulant part of him that loved proving Trevor wrong. The part that Trevor called a brat. He smiled tightly and breathed out while slowly extending his right hand, palm outward to the center of the room.

It was tentative at first, just the barest sound of glass shifting against the floor. The pieces jerked, standing up on their jagged edges wherever they had been scattered about the room. 

"Holy shit." Trevor muttered in disbelief behind him. 

The flush of pride, the desire to impress the hunter, seemed to trigger something. Adrian relaxed into the feeling, stretching out long fingers in the air, and the shards zipped to the middle of the room. A light tinkling of glass on glass echoed off the arched ceiling as the pieces settled against each other, and then the seams melted away until Adrian could see himself reflected clearly in the large mirror, Trevor standing open-mouthed behind him. Adrian wanted to laugh, revel in the moment just a little, but he was breathing faster already and that had been the easy part. 

He felt the air shift as Trevor moved up behind, and then past him. He circled the enormous mirror cautiously, studying it from a careful distance. 

"This is a distance mirror." He concluded, circling back to where Adrian stood. "I read rumors that there was one here, I had no idea it would be so big."

Adrian couldn't help snorting out a laugh. Trevor raised an eyebrow and called him immature, which made Adrian smile wider. He bit his lip, trying to bring himself back to seriousness. He looked down at the note he'd clenched in his left hand. It was a deliberate action to release the paper and smooth it out, his fingers trembled as he turned the missive over. The map drawn across the back with towns and mountains marked. He recognized Sypha's hand in the scrawled names of mountains and town, but the drawing belonged to someone else. Sypha had drawn the messy star that denoted the caravan over a town near the base of one of the more southern ranges.

A hand on Adrian's shoulder startled him from his study of the drawing, then he relaxed into the touch, breathing deliberately even. 

"You can find her," Trevor said, his voice rough and gentle. He crowded in close to peer at the map and scoffed, "Even with this piece of shit map,"

"It's more than that," Adrian said, closing his eyes, frowning. "This mirror - it isn't just for viewing. If I can do it right, I should be able to bring her and Hector through."

Trevor went stiff beside him, then gave a tense laugh. "Fuckin magic," He shook his head. "I wanna help though. What can I do?"

This was the part that Adrian was most unsure of. Piecing the mirror together had been slightly difficult, like stretching a disused limb. But all he'd really done was call things already close at hand - now he needed to reach across hundreds of miles into a place he didn't know and bring two humans back through without any damage. 

Adrian took stock of himself, the strength of his powers, the feel of the mirror's magic. It had been his father that showed him this - taught him magic and the deep history of their kind while his mother had shown him the wonders of science and medicine. He swallowed back bittersweet nostalgia and pressed one clawed finger to the mirror's glassy surface.

Trevor was still close, watching with a mix of interest and something like annoyance. When Adrian hesitated, his finger still on the mirror, Trevor sighed and moved closer still. His left hand came up to tangle loosely in long, white-gold hair, and he pressed Adrian's right side against his left. It was grounding, warm and steady. The beat of the Belmont's heart was slow and sure. Adrian matched his breathing to it and began to move.

His father had been able to do this much more quickly, both hands flying over the glass and carving perfect glowing lines. Adrian had never quite gotten the hang of it, and with the added pressure of what he needed to do, he chose to move slow and careful. He knew the runes, remembered every shape and placement with crystal clarity - but some of his lines were shaky. Some glowed dull at first before finally burning bright like they should, and each time it happened Adrian felt his confidence waver. 

The last rune was the most crucial; a derivation on the locating aspects of the magic that would open a door rather than just a one-way window. This was one he had never been taught. Sypha had found it in an old book, not from the hold, but from the castle library. He had the feeling that she might have snooped in his father's study to find it. He held no grudge against her for it - after all, there were surely useful things in there, and Adrian was too much of a coward to retrieve them. 

He held is breath as he etched the last symbol, only releasing it when it finally shone with a steady glow. The mirror's surface rippled and shifted, the image no longer showing two men in the middle of a half-ruined room. It changed, flashing different scenes - a tundra, a forest of hemlock, a burnt out castle, a village.

"There!" Trevor shouted suddenly, leaning in past Adrian, closer to the mirror. 

Adrian had seen it too. There was a circle of wagons in the center of town and a handful of blue-robed figures standing against the backdrop of snow. 

"Trevor," Adrian hissed. He didn't dare move, terrified to do anything that might interrupt the magic, though Trevor might do that for him. "Get back, I need to concentrate."

The hunter didn't argue, he stepped back at once and moved to stand half-behind the other man again. Adrian could tell that he was just as anxious that this should work.

Taking slow deliberate breathes, Adrian focused on moving closer. The mirror obeyed his intent. They were still looking from a fair distance, but now Adrian could clearly see the figures and he knew the stance and shape of the smallest among them immediately. It was Sypha, standing with a handful of others with wind and snow swirling around them, waiting for him to bring her back.

He tried desperately to bring them closer, to be near enough to reach through - but they stayed at a distance and the mirror's glass shone in a solid and impassable surface.

"I can't-" He gasped, teeth bared with the effort of holding the image even this close. "Trevor- I can't reach them!" He was edging quickly into panic.

"Can they hear us?" Trevor demanded, leaning in as close as he could over Adrian's shoulder.

"I don't know-"

Trevor clearly intended to find out. "Sypha!" He hollered, making Adrian wince, but he didn't stop the hunter from shouting again. "Sypha!"

"Did she...?" Adrian's whisper trailed off. Sypha had tugged her hood down and was turning this way and that, as though trying to locate the source of some sound.

"Yes!" Trevor cried, he had his hands on Adrian's shoulders and the pressure likely would have forced any human to buckle to the ground. "Sypha! We can't get close enough! Help him!"

There was a flurry of movement. They tried to make out what was happening through the thickening fall of snow. She'd heard them, Adrian was sure of it. And if anyone could hijack the mirror's magic it was sure to be her. 

The image blurred. speeding over the snowy ground and up close to the caravans so fast it was almost nauseating. It would have completely disoriented Adrian. but the set of Sypha's hands and her fierce, bright eyes were a focal point that grabbed his attention and held it. There was a buzzing, tugging under his skin - the magic inside of him that Sypha had grabbed hold of and was directing to her needs. It was intrusive, to be sure, but he didn't find it unpleasant. It felt powerful and intense, and it felt distinctly like Sypha. 

They were still rushing nearer, nearer, too fast. The image was going to collide, Sypha's small form and burning eyes filling the entire mirror and then-

Adrian grunted, breath knocked out of him with the force of her body colliding at speed with his. The mirror fractured and shards scattered around them, tinkling to the floor. The impact had forced the dhampir back hard into Trevor's chest behind him. Trevor staggered and they all three teeter for a moment before Trevor found his balance and steadied Adrian as well. 

Sypha's arms snared around him and she clenched much tighter than Adrian would have guessed she could. She was half-laughing, half-sobbing and Adrian returned her embrace, relief singing through him. He was so glad, so tremendously relived that it had worked, that he hadn't failed her with his lack of skill, that he'd forgotten the reason for this urgency in the first place. Until the smell hit.

Sypha smelled like cold, like snow and sharp pine and always of magic. It wasn't coming from her, he knew it, but he pushed her back so that he could confirm, quickly assessing her for any damage. No, she was fine, but the person crumpled on the floor behind her was not. He stank of fear and pain and dead rot. Sypha's eyes widened and she whipped around, cursing. 

She crouched next to the man, checking his pulse and breathing. He was so bloodied, so weakened and thin that Adrian hadn't recognized him at first. 

"Adrian," Sypha snapped him to attention, her voice commanding. "He's passed out, help me get him up, but be careful. We need to get him clean and re-dress his wounds. There was only so much I could do with the supplies we had..." She bit her lip, looking regretfully down at the shadow of Dracula's former forge master. 

Adrian scooped him up with the utmost care, holding his breath to avoid the cloying smell of infection and death. He hesitated for a moment, wondering where to take him. Not the bathing room, and not to a bedroom either. As much as it churned his stomach he settled on the kitchen. Access to clean water and a fire were what mattered now, not comfort. 

He went slow, trying not to overly jostle the frail body in his arms. Trevor and Sypha spared a moment for a fierce embrace, Sypha sagging just slightly against the hunter as he held her tight. They pressed tight for several heartbeats, before they parted and caught up to follow Adrian to the kitchen. They had their hands clasped, fingers intertwined, and Adrian noted that Trevor's grip was tighter. Sypha's absence had be harder on him than he would admit, but Adrian knew.

Sypha had the embers in the hearth roaring in seconds. Trevor swept away the random items that had collected on the table and helped Adrian lower the forgemaster carefully to the wooden surface.

"Shit," Trevor hissed through his teeth as he got his first good look at Hector's deplorable state.   
"What did you do to him?" Trevor asked Sypha, looking mildly horrified.

Sypha scowled and pushed him out of the way so that she and Adrian could bend over the prone figure on either side of the table. "I bandaged his wounds and stopped as much of the infection as I could." She glared at the hunter pointedly.

Trevor held up his hands, "Sorry, sorry." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, agitated, "So what did do this to him then?"

Sypha merely shook her head in response. She was busy carefully pulling ruined scraps of cloth from the forgemaster's pale skin. Adrian knew that he had lost too much blood. His pulse was shallow and strained, his breathing much the same. He helped, long fingers delicately peeling away the blood-soaked remnants of whatever he'd been wearing. He met the start of a ruined bandage, stained through with gore, and halted.

"Sypha..." He whispered to her but his eyes stayed fixed on the red and black linen wrap that ended at the start of Hector's right forearm. He swallowed thickly, the smell of decay churning his stomach, unable to accept what he was seeing. 

Hector's right hand, his arm almost up to the elbow, was gone.

"I know," Sypha grit her teeth, "I tended to it as best I could but, Adrian," She clenched her jaw harder, "I am not sure that he will survive much longer."

Adrian steeled himself, holding his breath again, and began to unwind the soiled fabric. The smell still pushed into him, rancid and putrid. He heard Trevor stumble back from where he'd been peering over Sypha's shoulder, gagging. Even Sypha turned away.

It was bad, very, very bad. Red lines of infection were spreading up his arm, and the end of the wound was black and dead. He knew there was only one option left to them. He'd read his mother's noted and textbooks on amputation, studied the methods. He helped her with a few, but not in any situation so dire as this. But it was the only way now, the festering tissue was unsalvageable and it was spreading infection into what little blood the man had left.

"We're going to have to take the whole arm." He said it as matter-of-factly as he could, pressing around the joint of Hector's shoulder, feeling where he would need to cut.

Trevor had gone pale. He had moved away, towards the door, and looked ready to faint. He met Adrian's eyes and shook his head.

"I need someone to hold him still." He told the room at large, but kept Trevor's gaze. 

Trevor swallowed hard and wiped his palms nervously across his trousers. It could have been amusing to see the great hunter, last of the Belmont's, near collapse at the sight of blood and death. Adrian supposed that it was easier dealt with at a distance, or in the frenzy of battle. But, none the less, he came around to the end of the table.

"Good," Adrian told him, "Sypha, I'll need a serrated blade sanitized, and plenty of rags and clean water."

She moved at once to one of the drawers and retrieved the requested implement. A searing blast of heat washed over the blade, turning it briefly red hot. She passed it to Adrian without speaking and turned to find the rest of the necessary items.

Adrian looked at Trevor once more, eyes locked for a moment as they both prepared. Trevor nodded and leaned forward. he pressed one hand down on Hector's shoulder and pinned him down with his other arm across the forgemaster's thin chest. 

It was quick. Adrian's preternatural strength and speed allowing him to cut through muscle and bone in only a few precise strokes. Even still, Hector jerked under the pain, unconsciously trying to get away, but Trevor had him held fast. Sypha appeared at Adrian's shoulder with steaming water and new bandaging, handing Adrian first one, then the other. He pressed the clean linen to the fresh wound, pressing hard but careful to slow the gush of blood. 

Soon, the table was littered with stained cloth and Hector had gone even paler, but he stopped fighting against Trevor's hold and the rush of red slowed into a sluggish drip. Adrian breathed again, taking more bandages from Sypha and tying them neat and tight around the remnant of Hector's arm. He had gone worryingly still by the end, his breath slow and shallow. Adrian pressed a cool hand to his face and felt the burn of sickness on his skin. They'd done the best they could, it would be up to the forgemaster and fate now.

Adrian fully intended to watch over Hector til dawn. He'd moved him gently to an empty bedroom on the second floor, piled blankets over him and stoked the fire high. He tried to get some water down the man's throat but was unsure how much he'd actually swallowed. The smell of infection was nearly overwhelming and Hector was burning with it. Adrian was not optimistic. He would likely not last the night.

He had pulled a chair into the middle of the room and was bent in it, head in his hands, when a touch to his shoulder made him jump.

Sypha pulled her hand away quickly, but Adrian turned and caught it softly. She smiled, just slightly, "Sorry, I didn't think it was possible to sneak up on you." 

Adrian huffed, "Trevor manages it well enough from time to time." His face fell again as he looked over the figure on the bed.

"You should get some rest." Sypha told him, quiet but stern.

"No," Adrian shook his head, both in denial and to try to clear the fog of exhaustion. The magic he was unused to performing, and the high stress of the evening had drained him. "He needs to be watched," He gestured tiredly at the bed, the frail figure under the mountain of blankets.

Sypha bent over the back f the chair and rested her chin on the top of Adrian's head, she sighed and draped her arms over his shoulders. "You did an amazing job, you know?" She turned so that it was her cheek pressed to his hair and her arms crossed his shoulders in a loose hold. "We never even practiced that spell, but you did it."

"I did have your help, after all." He relaxed slightly into her embrace. "I got close, but without you..." He bit his lower lip and shook his head again, though carefully, to avoid dislodging the Speaker. 

"You didn't have my help with what came after," She pointed out. "I thought I was going to faint."

"Mm, Trevor didn't look so good either," Adrian breathed out a laugh that Sypha echoed, but he sobered quickly. He tilted his head back so that they were pressed cheek to cheek. Sypha's skin was soft and warm and she smelled of the aromatic oils from the bathing chamber. Of course she'd gone straight for the bath while he and Trevor got Hector settled. He frowned, "It is different, I suppose. Severing a limb in the heat of battle, and doing in carefully and methodically to try to save a life."

"Very different." Sypha agreed, "And surely very taxing." She pulled away, taking her warmth and sweet smell. But it was only to come to the side of the chair and attempt to nudge Adrian out of it. "Move it," She demanded, her voice still soft but with no room for argument.

And Adrian didn't have it in him anyway. It felt good to turn his back on this bed, to think of the one where Trevor slept instead.

He pulled Sypha in to a hug that he hoped spoke of his gratitude. It must have done, because she held him in return and pressed a kiss to his cheek before settling in the chair herself. 

"Get some sleep," She told him, getting comfortable.

"If anything changes-"

Sypha waved him quiet, "Trust me, you'll be the first to know."

"Alright," He whispered, returning her earlier gesture with a soft kiss to her cheek. Then he left the room, left Hector to fate's designs.

The smell of gore and sickness was caught in his hair and clothes, but he was too exhausted to do anything about it. He did strip down before crawling up from the foot of the bed where Trevor was sprawled, thoughtful of at least keeping the sheets somewhat clean.

Unsurprisingly, Trevor was awake. He tucked Adrian against his chest as soon as the dhampir was close enough and rumbled, "Sypha kicked you out, huh?"

"She did indeed." He breathed in slow and deep against Trevor's skin. Heat, Belmont blood, Sypha's soft scent mixed with the sharp smell of magic. Adrian let his eyes fall shut, feeling at home in the scent and in Trevor's embrace. He mouthed almost unconsciously at the thin skin of Trevor's throat.

The Belmont tilted his head back, offering silently. Adrian hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, and then gave in. He slid his teeth neatly into Trevor's skin and then out again to fasten his mouth over the wounds. He drank deep, but slow. The heady blood filled in the places that had been hollowed out by exhaustion and stress. It settled him down even as it heated him up - cleared his crowded thoughts so that all he knew was the sweet taste of Trevor Belmont, the heat of the man against him, the slow, honeyed pleasure of the act.

As soon as he pulled his mouth away, Trevor claimed it with his own. It was fierce and messy and too tired to be anything else. Traces of blood were smeared between their mouths before Adrian licked it all away, panting and dazed. Their legs were tangled, erections pressed together. But Trevor still had his trousers on and Adrian growled at the barrier.

Trevor hands were clumsy with tiredness. He groaned in frustration before simply tugging hard enough that the dhampir heard stitches pop. But then it didn't matter, because they were skin to skin and Trevor's groan had turned into a moan at the sensation. He pulled his hand from between them and tangled it in Adrian's hair, seeking out his mouth again to ravage it.

Adrian let himself be taken apart, let Trevor move them together in a sloppy and devastating rhythm. His nerves felt raw; heightened from the blood and frayed and exposed from the trials of the day. Trevor's skin under his hands nearly burned, but he only gripped the Hunter tighter and moaned into his mouth, filthy and too tired to be embarrassed. 

He came, hard and sudden and with Trevor's tongue in his mouth. He gasped through it, curling into the hunter and shuddering so hard it almost hurt. Trevor groaned low and pulled back to look at Adrian for the first time since he'd climbed into the bed. His eyes were dark and wild, and fixed on Adrian before they slammed shut and he buried his face in long gold hair as he shook apart against the dhampir.

They laid there, still entwined and absolutely disgusting. Trevor pulled back, and guided Adrian into a much softer and sweeter kiss. Neither of them said anything, their actions more than enough. Trevor fell asleep first, his breath going slow and even, but his arms kept a firm hold around the dhampir in his bed.

Adrian sighed, content for the moment, and followed the Belmont into sleep. The next day, perhaps even in the next few, short hours, he'd have to wake and deal with a dying forgemaster and an exhausted Speaker, a mostly broken castle and the implications of armies in the North. But for now, he found peace in Trevor's arms and, sated and warm, he slept.


End file.
